Season 9-7 - The Midnight Ride of Mr Monk
by MonkNotJunk
Summary: Part 7 - Join Adrian and Natalie as they begin a new life in a new city with new experiences and adventures. Thank you for reviewing these stories. Your feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Natalie Monk sat on the floor of the little apartment in Russian Hill, California making sure that she had all of the paperwork in order and the airplane tickets for her and Adrian's move to Boston in hand.

Now in her 12th week of pregnancy, she had spent the past six weeks – not babying herself, but taking care of Adrian who had developed a strong case of Couvade Syndrome, or "sympathetic pregnancy"- taking on some of the signs and symptoms of pregnancy on his wife's behalf.

She felt bad for him, because while she had the cravings, he had the sickness. While she began to get that pregnant 'glow', he was looking fatigued due to lack of sleep and was experiencing greater than normal mood swings. Prior to the movers coming, when there was an actual bed in the apartment, she would make him soup and crackers to try to calm his stomach down, but for a couple of weeks he was losing weight because, horror of horrors, he couldn't keep anything down.

They had worried that something was seriously wrong with him, and finally he went to the doctor when he swore his ankles were swelling. However, when they were given the diagnoses, their reactions were quite predictable. Natalie sighed and said, "But of course, I wouldn't have expected anything different." And, Adrian denied the whole thing as being illogical. He wasn't the pregnant one. It was impossible that this should be happening.

Try as he might, even Police Commissioner Leland Stottlemeyer could not avoid making a little fun of the situation. He even went so far as to purchase Adrian a specially tailored suit with lots of room in the mid-section for 'when he began to show.' Adrian grumbled and Natalie stifled a laugh when it was presented it to him, but ultimately, he was able to put any hard feelings aside and enjoy the moment as his best friend, aside from his wife, threw the Monks a sweet and emotional going away party.

When the time had come for them to leave, Natalie gave Adrian a little extra time to look around and take in the little apartment that had been so much a part of his adult life. As he walked out the door, he turned around and stopped. Absorbing one last glance of the long hallway in the now empty home, he reached over on the wall to the right and adjusted an imaginary umbrella on an imaginary hook. Then placing his hand on the same wall, he bowed his head, smiled a melancholy smile and quietly shut the door behind him.

* * *

The Stottlemeyers were waiting at the airport to see them off. It was an emotional farewell filled with well wishes, a few hugs, and plans to get together sometime later in the following fall. TK loved the autumn colors in New England, and Leland was happy to provide her with what she loved. Once Adrian and Natalie got settled, Leland and TK had an open invitation to be their special guests and the Monks looked forward to having them in town and showing them their new digs.

Adrian and Natalie had turned to go when they were stopped by another sight. Walking up to them at the edge of the concourse was a very shaky, pale, and nervous Ambrose Monk with his wife Heather on his arm.

"Ambrose!" Adrian said, surprised. "I…I didn't expect to see you!"

Ambrose said nothing but just walked over to Adrian and threw his arms around him. Adrian nervously returned the embrace which eventually became a little too long for his liking causing him to motion for Heather to step in.

Ambrose looked at Adrian with almost a lost look and said, "I will miss you, little brother. You've always been the adventurous one in the family, and I brought you a little something as you go out into the world to help you remember us by." he said, as he handed him the picture that sat in the Monk family living room of Adrian, Ambrose and their parents.

"Awe, Ambrose. You didn't have to do this. Really." said Adrian as he took the photograph. "Besides, you know, I never forget anything – particularly you."

Ambrose went in for another hug, and after stepping back a couple of steps, Adrian walked forward and nervously gave him a standoffish embrace.

"I love you." said Ambrose, who began to cry.

"Awe, don't cry Ambrose. I love you too. And, we'll be back. What kind of people would we be if we didn't let our kids come and visit their Uncle Ambrose every now and then." Said Adrian.

Ambrose looked up and smiled and then went back by Heather's side. After receiving a hug from Natalie, the Ambrose Monks wished the Adrian Monks a safe flight and watched them walk down the terminal heading for their TSA pre-check. Stopping at the end of the aisle, Adrian and Natalie turned around and waved Ambrose and Heather one last farewell and then disappeared behind the security checkpoint. They were on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Adrian! What are you doing?!" Natalie exclaimed, as she rode along in the back of an Uber along a Massachusetts highway.

"Just a minute." Said Adrian.

"You've been saying that for the past 25 minutes. When can I take the blindfold off?" she complained.

"In just a minute, Natalie." He replied.

"I don't understand why all of this has to be a secret. I mean we're going to live here. It's not like it's going to matter much after today anyway." She said.

"If that's the case, you won't mind waiting. Besides, don't you like doing things on the spur of the moment sometimes?" He replied.

"You're saying that you just came up with this idea?" she asked.

"I…I might have." He said.

"I don't believe you. Besides, it's so unlike you." She said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The thought that you're just going to 'spur of the moment' try to surprise me. You're one of the least spontaneous people I know." She said.

"You take that back. I'm spontaneous." He whined, clutching his chest in jest as if that hurt.

"You're spontaneous? Yeah, right. When your mother was going into labor, you probably had it all planned out in three separate day planners and set two different alarms." She quipped.

"Don't be ridiculous. I would never go with three. Two, maybe. Four, yes. But never three." He said.

Then, both of them said in unison, "to make it even."

After another minute or so, she decided on another tactic.

"Honey, I need you to unblindfold me." She said.

"I will in just a minute." He replied, craning to see out the front windshield.

"No. You don't understand. I wouldn't want you to do something that you would regret." She said.

"Regret? Like what?" he asked, looking at her.

"This blindfold is really stressing me out, and you know stress is really bad for the babies." She replied.

He stopped and thought about that for a second, and even though he knew fully that she was just manipulating him, he couldn't stand to leave the statement hang out there unaddressed.

"Alright, alright!" he said, untying the blindfold and letting her see her surroundings for the first time since the plane had landed at Logan airport. "See if I try to surprise you again!" he complained.

"Adrian, I think what's currently in my belly wins you the prize for the surprise of the century. So, you're good there." She said, hugging his arm and putting her head on his shoulder.

She was right on all counts, of course. There was nothing spontaneous about what Adrian had been doing or about the fact that he had planned this as a secret surprise for Natalie. He had insisted on handling all arrangements on the East Coast side of things, from the moving vans to the actual place they were going to live. He wanted to show her that he could take responsibility when he needed to, and that she wouldn't have to worry about anything. He was the MAN, and the MAN was in charge.

The driver took a right off the exit at Swampscott, Massachusetts and then turned right again. Soon, they were on a road which ran parallel to Nahant Bay heading towards the ocean. As the car pulled into the driveway, the driver repeated their address and announced that they had arrived.

Getting out of the car, he opened the trunk and removed their luggage and set it down on their front porch. Adrian slipped out of the passenger door and helped Natalie get out of the car, taking her hand as she stepped out onto the driveway. Standing in front of their house for the first time, she was amazed. It was a lovely two-story Georgian home surrounded by a well-manicured lawn positioned directly on the Atlantic Ocean.

After tipping the driver, they began to walk towards the house.

"Welcome home, my love!" he said, walking by her side and heading towards the door, quite proud of what he had accomplished.

Natalie's eyes were as big as saucers as he opened the front door and then picked her up and carried her over the threshold then set her ever so gently down on the floor. While he got their luggage, she looked around dumbfounded. Their furniture had been delivered but was still covered in sheets that Adrian began to remove almost immediately upon entering the house.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, removing a sheet from his favorite chair.

"It's, it's beautiful!" she said, as she looked at beautiful wood floors and ornate woodwork throughout the place. "But honey, we can't afford this!"

Adrian smiled, "Sure we can."

She tried to argue, "Adrian, this house has to go for a million dollars! We don't have that kind of money!"

"2.4 million, actually. That was the list price. I spoke to my father and told him that we were moving out here and it so happens that he knew this place was up for sale. It belonged to my Dad's uncle Archie Monk and his wife Berniece, so I got it for a steal at 1.2" He replied.

"Million?! But….how?" she asked.

"I..I saved a little." He replied.

"You saved a little? When?" she asked.

"I've been saving since I was seven years old." He answered. "Never thought much about it, but my parents set up a savings account for me at that age, and I would put Christmas money and whatever extra I had in that account through the years. Every little bit of extra cash I would get, I put the money in that account and forgot about it. Never even looked at a bank statement until recently."

"You forgot? And, this little savings account grew enough that you were able to purchase a 1.2 million dollar home on the Atlantic Ocean?" she asked.

"Yeah…well…" he said, looking around at his investment. "Looks nice."

"Adrian, I always thought you said you were broke. All of those years where you would be late on my paychecks and the times I would pay for your groceries at the store…you said you were broke." She said.

"I…I may have exaggerated." He said.

"Exaggerated? Times were hard! I can't believe this. You weren't broke. You were just…cheap?" she asked.

"I would rather think of it as frugal. Besides, you don't save money if you spend money. Now, we have a little cushion for ourselves and our kids." He said.

She couldn't argue with that point, so she asked. "Are you saying then that we are millionaires?."

"More like millionaires times 3 and a half, at least that is what is left." He responded as her jaw dropped open.

"Adrian!" she exclaimed in complete shock.

"And here I thought you liked surprises. Oh well. Come with me. You've got to see the view from our bedroom." He said walking up the stairs to their bedroom suite.

* * *

The next morning, she was awakened as glistening orange and yellow beams pierced through the curtains and playfully danced on the wall. Quietly slipping out of bed, she opened the door to their balcony, took a deep breath of the cool Ocean air and began watching the sunrise. The cool air coming in from the French doors awakened Adrian. Looking around for Natalie, he spotted her silhouette in the window and joined her. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder to let her know he was there, and she smiled and leaned back against his chest, placing her hand atop his. Regardless what city they were in, this - the two of them right there, was home.

After Breakfast, Adrian called for a taxi to take him out to the DOJ's Boston offices. He planned on taking Natalie out later to get them some real ground transportation, but first he needed to talk with his new group and figure out what role they both would play in this new venture. One thing was certain, he would not work without her by his side. Not only was she his rock, but her detective skills were growing, making his job all the easier.

* * *

Alone in the house, Natalie began to scope out the place. She couldn't believe he had done this, but she was happy that he had taken the initiative and thought it looked like a perfect house in which to raise their children. It was also a perfect place for entertaining. She was already making plans for Julie and Travis to come over for Thanksgiving in a few weeks and then took a deep breath as she imagined the chaos that the Holidays would bring in coming years as their family grew – first their own twins, and then when Julie and Travis got married, grandkids. Oh my! Thinking about it all made her a little anxious. Time for a run.

Changing out of her pajamas, she put on a running suit and went for a jog along the beach. The air was a little nippy, but she didn't mind it at all. She finished her run and walked up from the beach to their house and was startled when she spotted an older woman sitting on a bench in their garden. The woman looked kindly and was perhaps in her late 70s.

Natalie decided to approach her and see who she was.

"Hello?" Natalie asked.

"Good morning. Are you Natalie?" the older lady asked.

"Yes." Natalie responded.

"Hello. My name is Agnes Winthrop. I am Jack Monk's first cousin and the daughter of Archie and Berniece Monk. This used to be my house. Is Adrian with you?" She said.

"Adrian is…out for a little bit… but he'll be back home later. I'm happy to meet you, Mrs. Winthrop. A little surprised. I didn't know that Jack Monk had any relatives up this way." Natalie said, trying to determine if this lady was legitimate.

"Agnes. Please call me Agnes. Yes. There are Monks all up and down the East Coast. Jackie, as we called him when I was growing up, was born in New Hope, Pennsylvania, but his father, my father's brother, was born right here – in this very house." She said, confirming some details that validated that she was indeed Adrian's cousin.

"That's amazing! I would love to hear more. Won't you come in?" asked Natalie.

The two ladies walked into the house from the back door and Natalie offered to take Agnes' coat.

"Not a thing has changed since I was here growing up. Still the same charming old place." Mrs. Winthrop said, looking around.

"I take it you haven't been here for a while?" Natalie asked.

"No. Mother died years ago and Daddy died in 1985. My brother Claude lived here ever since, but he was a recluse and really wouldn't see anyone, including his own family. We would occasionally write, but my life with my late husband Patrick in Newburyport was full, and Claude's life was…well, what he wanted it to be. He died in February, and being that this old place belonged to both of us, and that at my age I certainly can't take care of it, I decided to sell it. It makes me feel so good that it has stayed in the family and can be passed down to the next generation as well. Jack told me that you were expecting?" she said.

"Yes. Twins. I'm due in April." Said Natalie.

"Congratulations, Natalie! We will have to get together after they are born. I have some things that belonged to their great-great-grandparents that you might want to have." she asked.

"Oh, wouldn't your children like to have them?" Natalie asked.

"No dear. Patrick and I never had children. So, our line ends with me. It would make me very happy to know that these small little treasures will be enjoyed by Monks for years to come. Oh…" she laughed, "I almost forgot. I have brought you something today as sort of a housewarming gift that I thought you and Adrian might like."

She opened her purse and took out a small book wrapped in paper. Natalie took the book from her and thanked her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It is the diary of Abigail Orne Monk, the wife of Mortimer Monk – the man who first built this house. She was the cousin of Sarah Orne, the first wife of Paul Revere."

"Really?! _The_ Paul Revere?" Natalie asked.

"Yes. The one and only." Agnes replied.

"I had no idea that we were related to someone famous." Said Natalie. "By the way, would you like some tea?" she asked, gently laying the book down on a coffee table.

"Oh, that would be lovely, dear." Said Agnes. "Yes, the Monks and the Reveres knew one another. Paul Revere was, of course, a silversmith. Mortimer was a blacksmith. Both of them had shops in Boston and both were quite successful for their times. As a matter of fact, poor Mortimer might have been more famous than Paul if it weren't for the scandal."

"The scandal?" asked Natalie, bringing out a tray with a pot of hot water in it that she had heated up in the microwave, a couple of tea cups, sachets of various teas, sugar cubes and a small creamer.

"Thank you, dear." Said Agnes. "Yes, the scandal. It all happened around the time of the American Revolution…around the time of Revere's famed 'ride'" she said. "The town of Boston was all on edge waiting for the Red Coats to arrive. Paul Revere had set up a warning system whereby he and several of the skilled workers would go out two by two and would keep an eye on British soldiers, making note of their movements. They formed in 1774. Initially, Mortimer Monk was a part of this lot.

The man Mortimer would patrol the streets with was named Ebenezer Ziggler, a recent immigrant from Prussia. One night, while they walked their beat, Ebenezer was shot and killed. Mortimer swore that he didn't do it, and they didn't have modern forensics like we do today. But, in Mortimer's case they did have some evidence to go by. A pistol wad, found at the scene of the crime, matched a brochure advertisement for his blacksmith shop, and a recently fired pistol was found underneath the woodpile used to heat his furnace."

"Oh my! Well that's all circumstantial evidence. They couldn't convict him of murder based upon that could they?" Natalie asked.

"No. They were never able to establish that he indeed owned a pistol of that kind, and due to the Orne family's influence, the pistol wad was thrown out as inadmissible in court. But the damage was done. Mortimer was seen by the patriots as a traitor to their cause and ostracized. He died, of a broken heart, at the age of 37 one year later." Agnes replied sadly.

"How sad." Natalie said. "What about Abigail? And their children? I assume that because Adrian is here that they had children?"

"Yes, they had five children, three girls and two boys. The Ornes saw to it that Abigail and the children were well taken care of, but things were still difficult. One of the boys died before reaching adulthood, and two of the girls died about a year later of the fever. The remaining girl child married into the Warren family, related to John Warren the founding dean of Harvard Medical school. The son, Thaddeus, lived here with his wife Helena Quincy until their deaths sometime in the 1840s. It's from this line that the surname Monk has carried on to this day." Agnes said as she finished her tea.

"Wow. That is a fascinating story. I wonder if Adrian knew any of this?" Natalie asked.

"I doubt it. Poor old Mortimer isn't spoken of much, and was seen as the family shame for years. Abigail always believed in him though. You can read about it in her diary." She answered, setting down her teacup.

"I will do that." Said Natalie.

"Oh dear. Look at the time. I am going to have to go. But, I will be back, and the next time I get up this way I'll bring some of the items I promised you. Or, I'll send them to you. I'm afraid as it gets colder I am less and less inclined to get out. Either way, we'll be in touch. Give my regrets to Adrian. I so wish I could have seen him." Agnes said, as she walked towards the front door.

"I will. Thank you!" said Natalie.

As Agnes was about to walk out the door she turned and looked around one last time. "Take care of this old house, and make it a happy one. It has been many years since it has seen love and joy and laughter. It deserves it."

"Rest assured, Mrs…Agnes. We will do our best." Natalie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The Boston Division Headquarters for the DOJ's Criminal Division was diverse both in scope and in style. Concerning the former, they dealt with everything from Cybercrime to Civil Rights with units specializing in Drugs and Narcotics, Organized Crime, National Security and everything in between. The main headquarters that Monk would be working out of was at the John Joseph Moakley  
United States Federal Courthouse, a large brick and glass building with modern amenities and an appealing appearance. For Monk's part, the outwards ambience of a facility mattered little, as long as it was clean. But, he was fortunate in that for his assignment he got both a clean private office and a window with a view of the city skyline along with part of the harbor. Of course, he didn't plan on using the office a whole lot, preferring instead to use his expertise on the field in solving crime.

His first appointment of the morning was a joint conference with various investigators and the US Attorney John Zinn. The meeting was an orientation for the group to introduce new members and the organizational framework as a whole. Because of his high position, Adrian's introduction was given a position of prominence in the program as Zinn provided a biography of Adrian's career and accomplishments to date. Much to his chagrin, Rod Simpson and Eric Gaston were announced as his 'assistants.' In Adrian's mind, he had only one assistant, so this was an arrangement that he would make a point to correct at the earliest possible convenience. For now, he followed the program and appeared gracious when receiving Zinn's accolades.

Following the meeting, Zinn personally gave Adrian a tour of the executive offices. Showing him state of the art equipment and computer technology did little to impress him. What he was really interested in knowing was the area of focus that his talents were being applied to and what cases they wanted him to work on first.

"I must say, Mr. Monk. I'm very pleased to see your enthusiasm. Many of our field agents are either enthusiastic, but not equipped, or equipped, but worn out from the sheer amount of caseload we face in this department. It will be good to have you on board to freshen things up a bit." Zinn stated.

"I'm looking forward to it. Sir, in the meeting you said that I have two assistants, Mr. Simpson and Mr. Gaston…I…I really only have worked with one assistant, that is my wife Natalie. I would like to see to it that she has a role here as well." Said Adrian.

"Mr. Monk, I can certainly understand one's desire to be close to family…but, Mrs. Monk has never been in law enforcement and does not have the credentials that Mr. Simpson and Mr. Gaston have. I assure you, I've given you two of our best agents. As a matter of fact, had you not gotten this role, I would have had no problem appointing either one of them to…" Zinn said

"You don't understand, Mr. Zinn. Sir. Natalie has a lot of experience with law enforcement because she has worked with me as my right hand for many years. I'm sure the two gentlemen that you picked out are quite capable. I have no doubts there. And, I don't want to be hardnosed about this; but, on the flip side I respectfully submit… I am not afraid to play hardball. Simpson and Gaston are welcome to come along and help. I certainly can't do it all. But either Natalie is on board as my assistant or we return to San Francisco." Adrian said with an authority that even made himself a little proud.

"Isn't she in a family way? What are we going to do with a pregnant agent on the field?" asked Zinn.

"Are you trying to discriminate against a pregnant woman, sir? Isn't that illegal?" asked Monk.

"Touché. Alright, if you will work best with Natalie as your assistant, we can bring her on; but, only at the same salary as we would give to one of our interns. She lacks the credentials to justify more." Said Zinn.

"Money matters less than having her there. She will not disappoint you. I'm glad we had this conversation." Said Adrian. "Now, what case would you like for me to solve first?"

* * *

Natalie got a pillow and laid down on the couch with another glass of tea and Abigail's diary. There was a certain excitement in receiving such an old book on its own, but receiving one attached to the actual history of the Monk family and their new home intrigued her. She made herself comfortable and settled in to immerse herself in the life of Abigail Orne Monk.

Opening the book for the first time, she noticed how well preserved it was for its age. The family had gone to great lengths to protect its little treasure. She would do the same.

On the inside cover, she was charmed by several pieces of handwriting. At the top in block letters, she read _Abigail Orne. Her Book. _Below this, she saw several instances of cursive handwriting, each growing more beautiful and refined. _Abigail Orne. Abby Orne. Abigail Orne Monk, wife of Mortimer._

On the opposite page there was a short listing of members of Abigail's family, both on the Orne and Monk sides. She had noted significant birth and death dates for each listing. She also listed her own birth _16 July 1742._

Turning the page, Natalie began to read the first entries in the diary. They were from when Abigail was a teenager.

_5 August 1759 - Boston_

_Spent the morning in church. Reverend Campbell preached on the seven deadly sins. I fear I may be guilty of three of them. Must spend more time in devotion to prayer and less time on frivolity._

_31 October 1759 – Boston_

_Reformation Day festivities were quite grand. Pierre Gaston gave an eloquent appeal as Martin Luther and my brother Peter did a splendid job playing Tetsel. Reverend Campbell preached a sermon on God's sovereignty and we spoke of it in conversation all the way home._

_12 November 1759 – Boston_

_Father got into an argument today with Daniel Evans over the education of women in his household. Daniel said that women are to bear children and make food and sew clothing, that this was the natural order. Father disagreed, noting that Jesus Himself had no problem whatsoever with Mary sitting at His feet and learning. He said as long as he was alive, he would see to it that ALL of his children were educated. Afterwards, I went into town for a social and felt that Prudence Evans was very distant to me._

_1 December 1759 – Boston_

_Winter is upon us, and it is looking as if it will be a bad one. Father is considering taking us South to visit his brother in North Carolina, but mother is concerned that young Levi would not do well in traveling, so we may not go. _

_12 December 1759 – Raleigh_

_Father prevailed upon Mother in traveling to North Carolina and brother Levi did well. I believe that the change of scenery has made him feel better. We shall stay here through the holidays and return to Boston once the weather begins to break in February._

_25 December 1759 – Raleigh_

_Merry Christmas. Today was a blessed day of family and fellowship. We began with a sunrise service at Uncle Francis' church in Raleigh. After songs and a sermon by Reverend Updike, we returned home and had a tremendous feast. Aunt Charity made a dinner of roast goose with root vegetables. I especially liked the brandied peaches._

_13 January 1760 - Boston_

_ Returned home early due to the death of my Aunt Meredith Gray. Mother was very sad along the way. I wished I could help her. Pierre Gaston attended the funeral and was very friendly and expressed great sympathy at her passing. Father is pleased with his attention to me and noted that Pierre is a true man of letters. He is studying law._

_25 January 1760 – Boston_

_Little Levi has taken ill again. This time he will not stop coughing. I hope he gets better._

_27 January 1760 – Boston_

_Levi Orne passed from this earth today and went to God. He was ten. His short life filled us with much joy. My heart is broken._

_13 Apr 1760 – Boston_

_Attended church today with mother and father. There is a new minister, Reverend Balthasar Smith. I was chastised by Father on the way home by calling him a besprawler, but it is true. He spits when he talks and nearly re-baptized the entire front row when he became animated during his morning sermon!_

_3 May 1760 – Boston_

_Pierre Gaston has asked my father for permission to court me. Father said yes. I'm interested, but unsure._

_10 May 1760 – Boston_

_Pierre and I took a ride in a boat on the harbor today. It was pleasant. We talked a lot, mostly about Pierre. But it was okay. He is an interesting and fine gentleman._

_23 June 1760 – Boston_

_Pierre picked me up to go to the towne social today. I believe mother was more excited than I was, as she has us married already. I do believe this is his intention, and he would make a fine choice of a husband. I am secretly unsure though. Seeking the guidance of Providence._

_27 June 1760 – Boston _

_My dear Pierre has a frightful temper! I saw it today for the first time in our courtship. As he was taking us to town to view a drama, his carriage broke an axle. This threw the carriage and both of us went flying out onto the ground. He did inquire about my welfare; but, was mostly concerned that his new suit had gotten a tear in it. We left the carriage on the road and walked into town to seek the assistance of a blacksmith named Mortimer Monk. Odd sort of man, and very quiet. He did not deserve Pierre's wrath. Pierre demanded that Mr. Monk fix the part right away and spoke to him very roughly. I told Pierre that I did not like how he had treated this man, but Pierre only stated that he didn't like having his clothes torn either but would have to endure it. Mother attended to my wounded knee and elbow and told me that sometimes we women must learn to be quiet and allow men to express their rougher sides without question._

_16 July 1760 – Boston_

_I had a delightful birthday today. Father gathered our friends and family here at the house and we played games and had music and it was joyful. Pierre was out of town on business, so he missed the festivities. I did not miss him._

_19 August 1760 – Boston_

_My sister Lydia is marrying Anderson Brookesby. We are all so very excited. I am now feeling great pressure to be next._

_24 August 1760 – Boston_

_Today I saw an amazing sight. The famous open-air preacher George Whitefield came through towne and preached a sermon that you could hear from miles away. He has a way of really bringing Scripture to life and his readings are very dramatic. Pierre stood with me for around ten minutes and listened, but then left me to walk home by myself, saying that he needed to visit Benjamin Douglas to inquire of some law books that he had loaned him. I would almost think that Pierre wasn't a Christian! He expresses no interest in the things of God other than making an obligatory show for societal approval. I hope I am not punished for this judgment, but it troubles me. Regardless, I was taken care of this afternoon and did not have to walk home thanks to Mortimer Monk, the blacksmith, who was enjoying Whitefield as well. He saw that I had been abandoned and took me home in his carriage. At first, he seems shy and distant. But, there is a great and generous heart in this man. I see it in his dark brown eyes. I would like to know more about him. Perhaps we can become friends._

_12 November 1760 – Boston_

_My heart is feeling so conflicted, for I know that today Pierre asked my father for my hand in marriage. I wish to please my parents, but in my heart it does not feel right. What am I to do? I do not love him._

_15 November 1760 – Boston_

_My family held a gathering tonight in which many people were present. In the middle of the festivities Pierre stood in front of everyone and announced that he had decided that I would be his future wife. He never even asked my opinion. I was mortified. But, I put on a cheerful face in order to keep up appearances. I shall cry myself to sleep tonight. If only I could talk to Mortimer. He is such a good listener and kind. He also has a keen whit and is very intelligent – not what I would expect from a man who makes his living with his hands. If only things were different._

_16 November 1760 – Boston _

_After church today, Pierre announced to everyone that we were going to have a Christmas wedding. Everyone applauded us, but I felt physically ill. I do not want to marry him, and yet it is expected of me. I am so miserable. If only Providence would help me out of this situation. My parents are ecstatic. Duty says I should marry him, but my heart says otherwise._

_18 November 1760 – Boston_

_I can barely write this for tears. Today, I was honest with Pierre about my hesitancy to marry him. He became quite angry. He told me that I should be happy to be marrying someone with his qualifications and that I was being a fool for giving it a second thought. He criticized Father for giving me an education, and said that's what happens when women are taught to think. I became so angry that I said some unkind things, at which point he grabbed me forcefully by my arms and kissed me, saying that this was what I needed. I slapped him, and then he grabbed me so hard by the arms again that two hours later, my arms still hurt. When I resisted. Then, he slapped me and threw me on the ground. I got up and ran. I ran as fast as I could to Mortimer's shop and asked him to hide me. Pierre scared me. I was crying so hard that Mortimer shut up his shop and shut the windows. He wrapped his arms around me and comforted me by stroking my hair just like my parents would when I was a little girl and had become frightened. I felt safe with him. I also saw a strength in him that I hadn't seen before. If Pierre had appeared, I am afraid Mortimer would have fought him. I feel as if my relationship with Mortimer is more than that of a friend and it frightens me. We are from two different worlds. What will Father think? I do not know what I will do. All I know is that I cannot marry Pierre Gaston._

* * *

The phone rang and Natalie reluctantly set the book down. She wanted to read more. She also couldn't wait until Adrian came home so that she could tell him. Regardless how he tried to appear, Natalie knew Adrian's romantic side ran strong, so he would undoubtedly be as intrigued as she was when he heard the tale. What an exciting adventure this had already turned out to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian was given his choice of assignments, after having solved 4 cold cases in his first two hours at work simply by looking at the case files. For the rest of the afternoon, he worked with his new assistants to review what else was out there that they could delve into right away.

They came upon a particular case that was fairly current and most urgent that they solve. It involved a series of deaths, all of them wealthy members of the social elite, all having died from various types of poisoning within a six-month period. There was no evidence prior to their deaths that there were any restaurants or events that they had attended together, except the Annual Boston Days, which they had attended on different days from each other and was months before the first death occurred. The only other things that they had in common was that they were all white males who were patrons of the Greater Boston Historical Society, reenactors, and all came from old Boston families. It had become a federal case when two of the victims were killed in other states, one in Rhode Island and a US Senator's son in New Hampshire. Aside from the urgency of the case, it appealed to Adrian because he could easily see an opportunity for him and Natalie to go undercover again. Before leaving for the day, he set Eric and Rod to researching the Historical society, Boston Days, reenacting in Boston, and the history of the individual families involved.

* * *

Leaving work at around 3:00 PM, Adrian called a taxi to pick him up. He was excited to tell Natalie about his day, but also wanted to get out in time for them to go car shopping. As the driver made the trip home, he leafed through a consumer review website on his cell phone to evaluate the various options available to them and then jotted down notes about what sort of vehicle he felt that they needed so that they would be able to work most efficiently at the car lot. Arriving home, he slipped into the front door, hung up his coat, and went to look for his wife. He found her in the dining room unpacking dishes.

"There you are." He said, walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi gorgeous." She said smiling.

"I'm not gorgeous. That's you." He said as she blushed.

"Did you have a good day at work?" she asked.

"Yes, we can talk about it later. What have you been doing today?" he asked.

"I've had a really interesting day. Just a second and I'll tell you all about it." She said.

While Adrian went over to the wall to straighten a picture, Natalie continued to talk. "You know, when I started unpacking these, I couldn't understand why we had so many boxes. But as I've opened each box, I think I get it." She said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"All of the boxes contain a variety of things, some not even belonging in the same room together. But they are all very light when you try to lift them." She glanced up at him knowingly. "You made them all weigh exactly ten pounds each, didn't you?"

"You've got me." He said. "I knew you would be unpacking the majority of these, and I didn't want you lifting anything too heavy."

"Plus, they are all evenly weighted and they are all your favorite number, ten." she said.

"That too." He said.

"That's my Adrian." She said under her breath. "Killed a tree...but at least he feels better about it."

"Are you complaining?" he asked.

"No. Just observing. I wouldn't have you any other way…well, perhaps a little less overprotective, but even that has its endearing qualities."

* * *

As she put the last dish in the cupboard, she turned to him and held out her hand. "Since you do not want me lifting anything too heavy, how about you help your old fat wife up." She said.

"Don't be silly. You're beautiful. Besides, you aren't even showing yet." He said.

"I know. But I feel fuller. I'm starting to put on a little weight." She said.

"I think it's sexy." He said, pulling her up by one hand and then drawing her body very close to his.

"Wooooo…" she said. "Careful there, Bad Boy!" she said, biting her lip.

He then in turn dipped her and kissed her shoulder.

"Oww!" she complained.

"What?! Oh, no. Did I hurt you?" he asked. "Are you okay, are the babies okay?"

She rubbed the back of her neck and went and sat down in a chair. "I'm fine." She said. "I've just been working there for a while and I have a kink in my neck."

He walked over to her and began to massage her neck. "Tell me where it hurts." He said.

She closed her eyes and melted into the chair as his strong hands worked the kink out.

"Right there. Yeah…that's the spot." She moaned.

"Here?" he asked.

"Yes. You've got it. Wow." She said, becoming loose. "Hey, how come you never told me you had this hidden talent?" she asked.

"You never asked." He replied.

After another minute she said, "We'd better stop this."  
"Why?" he asked.

"Because it is 4:15 in the afternoon and if we keep this up we'll never get anything else done." She said.

"And this is a problem?" he asked, flirtatiously.

"Adrian! I don't know what has gotten into you. Behave!" she scolded.

"Alright, alright." He said, stopping and walking over to the kitchen cabinets. "Hey, do we have anything to make peanut butter and pickle sandwiches?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, so _now_ you're picking up my cravings?"

"No. I do not have Couvade syndrome. I'm just hungry for peanut butter." He said.

"And pickles?" she asked.

"Yes. It's a salty sweet thing. Oh…forget it, here is some tuna salad. I'll have that with some of this jello." He said.

"Well, don't spoil your dinner." She said, shaking her head.

"Oh, I figured we could eat out tonight. I would like to go shopping for cars for the both of us." He replied.

"Car shopping? Really?" she said.

"Yes. I've done an evaluation." He said as he cut the crust off of his sandwich bread.

"If I take the taxi to work every day, that is $44.00 a day. Working 20 days a month, not including our recreational time, that is over $800.00 a month which is well beyond a car payment. So, I've studied the various automobiles for their safety standards and highway mileage and have come up with these options." He said.

He handed her his notes and she read them. "Impressive!" she said. "But most of these are smaller cars. We have a growing family. What about if we get an SUV or, gag, Minivan?" she asked.

He thought about it. "Well, we will need something to store the twins in."

"Store the twins? You talk like they are going to be encased in boxes or something." She said.

"Oh, they will be. I've been looking at custom protective cases with foam lining. To get one that is about the size of a human child is about $500.00." he said.

"Adrian! We are not going to store any child of ours in a foam lined box! They will have baby seats like everyone else." She said.

"And helmets?" He said, crestfallen that she didn't like the box idea.

"No. No helmets." She replied sternly.

"But Natalie…" he whined.

"No. No helmets and no protective boxes." She said.

"Inflatable suits?" he asked.

"You're incorrigible." She said.

* * *

Over dinner that night, Adrian shared his day with her and she told Adrian all about her day. She told him of Agnes' visit and what she said about Mortimer's sad end. She also told him of the diary. He was instantly interested in the history of it all and asked that when they got home that evening if she would mind reading him a little to catch him up. She said it would please her very much.

* * *

That night, they laid on a blanket with lots of pillows on the floor by the gas fireplace and Natalie read to Adrian from Abigail's diary. As she read, Adrian felt strangely akin to his ancestor and could not believe that such a gentle-spirited man would be a traitor to his country. There had to be more to the story.

He stopped her when she began to talk about Pierre. Gaston? That was Eric's last name. Coincidence? Doubtful. He would have to check into it tomorrow.

Once she had gotten him caught up to where she was, he saw she looked tired and took the book from her. They would take turns reading. He propped himself up in front of the fire and took over where she left off.

_19 November 1760 – Boston_

_Mother came into my room today and saw the bruises on my arm. I told her it was nothing. Why did I do that? I so don't want to disappoint her._

_23 November 1760 – Boston_

_Mother and I took a ride into towne today in order to find a wedding dress. We went to three different shops and settled on simple white dress with an embroidered bodice and lace around the edges of the sleeves. While she went to the general store to pick up some spices, I meandered over to Mortimer's blacksmith shop. He seemed very quiet when I told him why we were in towne. Oh, how I wish._

_26 November 1760 – Boston_

_Thanksgiving week has been quite busy. My cousin Josephine has come in from New Haven and she is a delight to talk to. It has been a long time since we stayed up all night and just chatted. She is very smart. She picked up on my hesitancy about Gaston right away and told me that I needed to just out with it and tell Father and Mother what he had done. But how can I? They have already sent out invitations to the wedding._

_28 November 1760 – Boston_

_Pierre and I went to a dinner engagement at a judge's house tonight. If he did not have himself to talk about, he would have nothing to say at all. Afterwards, we fought. He believed that I was distant and that this was noticed by the Judge and his family. He wanted me to work on my social graces so as to not embarrass him and the family._

_29 November 1760 – Boston_

_I made an excuse today to go into towne and talk with Mortimer. I could not sleep last night because of the situation with Pierre. Mortimer told me that I should tell my parents what had happened and that the temporary discomfort that this would bring was far better than a lifetime of misery. He is right. But how? I haven't the courage.  
_

_5 December 1760 – Boston_

_Pierre's sister Camille arrived today from New York. She was cold and distant and I feel did not find Pierre's choice of mates appealing. Nevertheless, she interjected herself into our lives and began taking over planning aspects of the wedding. We went into towne for dinner, and as we were leaving, I saw Mortimer closing his blacksmith shop. He saw me too and raised one hand to wave, but seeing that I was with Pierre, he simply locked up shop and moved on._

_16 December 1760 – Boston_

_Another social party. Another horrible evening with Pierre. This time, he did not like something I said to the mistress of the party. He felt it too forward. I felt it honest. When he went to take me home, he parked the carriage along the road and began to scream at me. I tried to get out of the carriage but he grabbed me by my arm , hard, and jerked me back down into my seat. I'm afraid it's going to leave another bruise. We said nothing to one another the rest of the ride._

_21 December 1760 – Boston_

_At church today, Pierre and I stood side by side and sang hymns together. I could swear that I smelled Rum on his breath. Josephine stood next to me and patted me on the back when he roughly told me that I needed to move over and give him some room. In 5 days my freedom will be gone. Mortimer spoke to me and wished me a good day, and Pierre became angry over that. Afterwards, he took me out riding and we fought again. He told me that I was never permitted to speak with Mortimer again, and when I told him that I would speak to whomever I wanted to, he grabbed me and shoved me to the ground and told me that he absolutely forbade it. What did I do in life to deserve this?_

_22 December 1760 – Boston_

_I went into towne to see Mortimer but his shop was closed, so I went to the church to speak with the Reverend. I told him of my grave concerns about the wedding and about my fear of telling my parents. He told me that honesty was always the best policy and that although he would still marry me the day after Christmas if I chose to go through with it, it was always my choice. I must give time for prayer._

_23 December 1760 – Boston_

_Today I was trying on my wedding gown in my bedroom when Josephine walked in. She saw where I had bruising on my arms and back and went and grabbed Mother and Father. She told them that they had so wanted this wedding for their daughter, the man of their choice, that they had not seen what was best for me. Mother ran from the room sobbing and Father became very quiet. When evening fell, he came by and apologized to me for how blind he had been and told me that he did not want me to marry Gaston. I burst out in tears and told him that there were going to be so many people coming to the wedding, that it was too late. He told me he would handle it._

_24 December 1760 – Boston_

_We had a watchnight service at church tonight and Father stood between Pierre and myself. Afterwards, he had words with him and told him that the wedding was off. Pierre was very angry and insulted our family. Father said we had far more breeding and class than Pierre's family did and Pierre told Father that he would not get by with this embarrassment. Rather than go home with Father, I decided to go see Mortimer and tell him the news. I cried as I told him that the wedding was off and that Father was going to have to work Christmas day in order to inform the guests that there would be no wedding. He held me and comforted me. When he spoke tender words of encouragement to me, I knew then that I love him. But he's a blacksmith and my parents want me to marry someone higher in society. I would rather never marry than marry someone that I do not love._

_25 December 1760 – Boston_

_Christmas with family was a beautiful event. Father went into towne to tell everyone that the wedding was off, and when he returned Mother served us a delicious Christmas ham with canned beans and muffins. We then exchanged gifts. Mother got Father a new watch and he got her a necklace. I received a new pair of shoes and a beautiful hat with flowers all around the top of it. Thomas received a book by a man named Voltaire called Candide. We sang carols __and Father read the Christmas story. Lovely night.  
_

_27 December 1760 – New Castle, NH_

_Yesterday was the most beautiful day of my life. I was awakened just before dawn by both of my parents entering my room and telling me that I needed to hurry and get dressed and come down for breakfast because it was going to be a busy day. I hadn't expected this since the Wedding was cancelled and there wasn't really time to plan anything else. They had said nothing of it over Christmas Dinner either._

_ When I went downstairs, they were there with Josephine and my brother Thomas and all were smiling a weird sort of smile but did not say anything else. I asked what was happening that we were all up so early, and Father told me that I would find out later. Mother said she planned to make us country ham but needed for me to walk to the barn and get her some eggs._

_When I walked through the barn door, the building was already illuminated by lanterns hanging on the hooks to the columns. The floor was covered, literally covered, in Poinsettia petals. I walked into the room dumbfounded and not sure what was going on. Just then, Mortimer walked out of the shadows with a bouquet in his hand. My heart skipped a beat. He walked up to me nervously and told me that my father had come to see him yesterday. That Father had seen how Mortimer and I looked at one another and wondered if something were going on between us. He told him that his intentions towards me had only been honorable and Father indicated that he knew that Mortimer's reputation was that of a good Christian gentleman. He said Father point blank asked him if he loved me. I could not hold back the tears at this point, as Mortimer confessed to me that he loved me and got down on one knee and asked me to be his wife. As tears flowed, I said yes, I would be his wife. Needless to say, the wedding went on as beautifully and wonderfully planned (minus Pierre's family, of course).I am the happiest I have ever been._

_Today, I am in New Castle, New Hampshire with my new husband. My heart is full of joy and I feel more at peace than I ever have. Providence has been good to me. I pray that I will make this good and gentle man a worthy wife._

Shutting the book Adrian took the opportunity to tell Natalie how much he loved her. And she told him that she saw a lot of them in the story of Abigail and Mortimer. She said she identified with Abigail in that before she knew Adrian, she didn't really know all that life had to offer. In spite of a privileged past, she felt she had married up. He had taught her to love in ways she didn't know was possible. Adrian held her closely as they continued talking by the fireplace until both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

At the first sign of dawn, Natalie opened her eyes. Looking up at Adrian, she knew it was time for him to get up, but she didn't want to wake him up since he looked so adorable laying there asleep. She didn't get the luxury of letting him stay there though, because at 6:35 AM the phone rang and he was awake. It was headquarters, and they had word that another member of the Historical society had been found dead.

Quickly getting dressed and downing an English Muffin and some juice, the Monks hopped in their new silver SUV and used GPS to lead them to the address that Rod Simpson identified as the home of the deceased.

* * *

Oscar Dudley had been a powerful East Coast Banker before he retired one year prior. His wife had predeceased him four years earlier, leaving him with just his son Edward and daughter Candace. Candace lived in Newport, Rhode Island and was a photojournalist. Edward had followed in his father's footsteps and was running the family business. It was he who found the body.

Walking into the residence, they saw various law enforcement officials standing around talking. The deceased was still sitting up in his chair, cold and pale, a half-eaten dinner sitting on the table before him. His son was being interviewed by Eric and Rod and seemed genuinely upset.

"I was just talking to him on the phone yesterday afternoon. He was planning a trip to Alaska later this week. He sounded fine." Edward said, running his fingers through his hair.

"I see." Said Eric. "Well, Sergeant Lewis over there says it appears to be natural causes. Looks like a stroke."

"But he was the epitome of health!" said Edward.

Adrian walked over to the man and began to frame the scene out with his hands.

"Who is that? And what is he doing?" asked Edward.

Simpson replied, "That is our Lead Investigator, Adrian Monk, and he's…he is…Eric, what_ is_ he doing?"

"Beats me." Said Eric.

Natalie smiled and walked over. "You must be Rod and Eric. I'm Natalie Monk." She said. "My husband is thinking."

Rod turned to Edward and said "Uh...he's thinking."

* * *

After about 30 seconds of watching Adrian in action, Eric asked "Got anything, Mr. Monk?"

Adrian walked a few more steps and pulled out a pair of tweezers from his coat pocket. He picked out what appeared to be a piece of parsnip, lifted it up and smelled it. "It wasn't natural causes." He said.

Edward, Eric, Rod and Natalie all walked over to him.

Eric asked. "How do you know?"

"This vegetable, it looks like Parsnip. It isn't Parsnip." He said.

"What is it?" asked Edward.

"Poison Hemlock. Eric, would you bag this? Natalie, can I have a wipe, please?" Said Adrian as his two assistants launched into action. "Mr. Dudley, did your father have any enemies?"

"No. Dad was well liked everywhere he went. He was very much involved in the community. Did a whole lot for charity. Was top in his golf league at the Country Club." He responded.

"What about his work with the Historical Society? Was he very involved there?" asked Adrian.

"It was his hobby. The Dudleys go way back in Massachusetts history and he always took an interest in history and genealogy. He was one of the patrons of the society as well as the Massachusetts Historical Library, so much so that the Library has one of its rooms named after him." He said.

"Was he ever involved in reenactment? You know role playing with a historical slant." Adrian asked.

"Yes. Every year. He and his buddies would dress up in Colonial garb for Patriot Day and Boston Days festivities. He had planned in taking part this December when they reenacted the Tea Party. I was to join him. It would be my third year." He said, walking over to his father's desk. "Here. This is a brochure of the events for Boston Days and when and where they are held. You might find it helpful."

Adrian took the brochure and handed it to Natalie who put it in her handbag.

"Mr. Dudley, where did your father get his food?" she asked. "Did he prepare his food himself or did he have someone make it for him?"

"Oh heavens. Dad cook? No, there is a woman who lives here named Esperanza. She does all of the cooking." He answered.

"Is she around here?" asked Natalie.

"Come to think of it, she should be. I haven't seen her." Edward responded.

* * *

Just then, a young officer walked into the house and said to Sergeant Lewis, "Sir, you need to see this."

The senior officer walked out the door and Adrian and Natalie and Edward followed him.

"Excuse me, sir." Lewis said. "Can I help you?"

"Adrian Monk, Lead Investigator at the DOJ. I believe that this murder case is connected to another case we are working on that involves a serial murderer. Because that one is a federal case, I have jurisdiction here." He said, feeling partially guilty and partially proud – the former because he remembered how bad it felt as a member of the SFPD team to have another organization pull rank on him, but proud because he didn't have to play 'mother may I' to anyone. He was, at least on this level, his own boss.

Lewis looked at Adrian's credentials and said "Alright, come along. You know, when I got this call, knowing who Mr. Dudley was, I suspected foul play. Sorry to see my suspicions were warranted."

* * *

The Monks and Lewis reached the area where the young officer was pointing them to. It was back in the back of the house by the trash cans. There, laying on the ground was a middle-aged Hispanic woman with a garbage bag by her side, spilling out onto the ground.

"Esperanza!" said Edward.

The young officer bent over to examine the spilled contents of the bag and Adrian stopped him.

"Stop! Don't touch that with your bare hands." He said.

"Why not?" asked the young man, just as Eric and Rod walked up.

"Do you see that stalk and how it is white and then has purple streaks going down it, with a concentrated area of purple at the base?" he asked.

"Yeah." Said the officer.

"That confirms that it was Hemlock. On its own, it looks like Parsnip. It smells like…well, mouse urine. But it looks indistinguishable from Parsnip – except if you see it in the wild, you will notice the purple on the stem. Pretty much every part of the plant is very poisonous if ingested, and it can burn your hands as well I believe. So, use gloves when you pick it up."

Lewis looked at Monk "You're pretty smart. Thanks for helping the kid. I didn't even know that."

"Yeah, well, it isn't the most common way that people are generally poisoned. Seeing the stem, and knowing that Esperanza is also dead, she must have ingested some of the oil or plant and fell to the same fate as her boss. That tells me she was probably completely innocent in this matter. We need to find out where they purchased the food from." Adrian said.

"Hey Adrian. I may know the answer to that." Said Eric.

"What's that, Gaston?" he asked, reminding himself of a conversation that he needed to have with Eric later.

"Delivery box. It's from one of those food services where they send you pre-packaged ingredients to make meals. Looks like it was tampered with." He said.

"Okay. So, whoever did this needed to have some intimate knowledge of Mr. Dudley's habits, even down to the fact that he used a meal delivery service." Said Natalie.

"That could be anyone." Said Edward. "Dad liked to talk. He'd been getting that meal service for the past two years. I'm sure he's told many people about it."

"Well, we will make a note about it, and won't take any more of your time. We're very sorry." Said Adrian.

"Catch who did this." Edward said.

"Rest assured. We will" said Adrian as he, Natalie, Eric and Rod all walked out to their cars on the street.

* * *

Returning to the office, they gathered up in Adrian's office. Natalie had a desk in the same room, at his insistence, which made it a little more crowded than normal but still spacious. His assistants had set up a case board in the office to help them focus on the evidence at hand.

"Alright, gentlemen, what have you discovered in your research?" asked Adrian.

"We have six murders of members of this Historical society, all being killed in different ways, but all by some form of poisoning." Said Eric.

"Oscar Dudley was killed by poison hemlock. Robert Cushing by cyanide. David Forbes by Botulinum Toxin, and Andrew Sargent was killed by ingestion of Belladonna berries. Then, we have Abraham Thayer who was fed poisoned mushrooms and Sam Thorndike who died of good old rat poisoning. All patrons of the Historical Society and all reenactors in different scenarios of the American Revolution." Said Rod.

"We have a rather creative murderer." Said Natalie.

"A creative murderer who just about _has_ to have a connection to these reenactors. Do we have a list of all reenactors?" asked Adrian.

"We do. But, there are probably 200 men on this list, 120 of whom have last names that tie into the _Boston Brahmin_ or upper class Bostonians whose roots go way back in this area." Said Eric.

"I see. Well, we need to somehow narrow them down. I think one of them is our guy." Said Adrian. "Say Eric, different subject. I couldn't help but notice your last name, Gaston. Is that French?"

"Yes. By way of the Huguenots. They went from France during persecution to England and finally to America." Said Eric.

"So, your Gastons are from this area?" he asked.

"No. Upstate New York. Why do you ask?" Eric replied.

"It's nothing." Said Adrian. "Just curious."

* * *

As they traveled home, they stopped by the grocery and picked up some food for the week. Their two shopping lists were quite…diverse. Natalie went for normal and healthy. Skinless chicken. Lean beef. Salad greens. Beets. Bottled water. Fruit. Adrian went for quirky and weird. Claussen Pickles. Red chilis (even though normally, he wasn't a big fan of overly spicy foods.) Peanut butter. Watermelon (which was not in season), and Cap'n Crunch Cereal.

If the odd grocery list wasn't enough, Natalie literally had to bite the inside of her jaw to avoid laughing as he stood there, with one hand on his lower back, and acted like this odd collection of variety foods was perfectly normal. Having read up on Couvade, she just about knew that his hormones were doing all sorts of weird things right now. Poor Adrian. He was simply not himself. At least it was entertaining.

* * *

After dinner, they sat by the fire and performed their nightly ritual. Picking up the diary, Natalie read Abigail's words out loud for about 20 minutes. In that time, they learned that the Monks had first settled near the Charles River before moving to Swampscott. Mortimer's business grew exponentially – particularly when his services were called upon to help forge cannons and other items needed by English troops during the French and Indian War.

One particular passage amazed Adrian. In it, Abigail spoke of the birth of their first child.

_18 January 1763_

_It has taken five days for me to be able to be out of bed and take time to write in my journal. Five difficult days but worth every moment of pain that I have endured. Our darling little one, Elizabeth Monk, is here. As I write, she is resting peacefully in her father's arms, who is resting peacefully next to me. He deserves the rest for the past few days have been as traumatic for him as they have been for me. _

_The pains began in the early morning hours on the 13__th__. Mortimer had been housebound because of a terrible snowstorm that had come upon us. We knew that my time was near, so we were both a bit nervous when the roads had become impassable. How would Mother make it in time to help with the delivery? I have never quite seen him in the state he was in. Pacing the floor, watching out the window, hoping the snow would stop. But the snow did not stop, and the pains grew worse until we had no choice, but to deliver the baby ourselves. _

_I had assisted in other births, so I was able to give him some instruction before the labor became too hard. The pain was so terrible that I was afraid that Elizabeth was going to be born breach. But, she was just a big baby. As I pushed, and she began to make her entrance, Mortimer noticed that her coloring was off. Her umbilical cord had gotten wrapped around her neck. We were both terrified. But, just as if he had real medical credentials, Mortimer handled the situation sublimely, using his hands to support the baby while gently working in a little slack in the cord so that she could breathe. _

_When at last she was born, I was weak and had lost a lot of blood. For the past five days, he has been my doctor and my comforter and my love. My gentle-souled man has taken care of us both, and now both Elizabeth and I are doing well. _

_Mother and Father were finally able to make it here, and were surprised that the big event was already over. They had the doctor come and he commended Mortimer on a job well done. He commended me as well._

* * *

"Wow! He delivered her first baby?" said Adrian.

"That's what it looks like." Said Natalie.

"I-I could never do that." He said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Deliver a baby." He said.

"Don't sell yourself short. I'm sure Mortimer thought the same thing. Besides, you'll be sort of delivering our babies when you are in the delivery room with me." She said.

"In the delivery room? " he asked.

"Yes. You're going to be there." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"B-b-but I -I wouldn't know what to d-do." He said "And there's going to be a lot of crying and pain and screaming – and then there is what you and the babies will be going through too." He said, starting to look anxious. "I-I don't think I can do it."

"You will be fine. We'll take classes together and they will get you prepared. Honey, I need you there to support me. We're going through all of this together. Promise me you'll be there." She said, looking at him with imploring eyes.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I promise."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more." He said as they walked up the stairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

As they were getting ready to go to bed, Adrian stood at the bathroom mirror brushing his teeth and clad in only his pajama bottoms lest he splash water or get toothpaste on the top. Natalie walked into the room in her thin silk nightshirt and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. As they turned around to go to bed, he walked slightly behind her as she stopped in front of a full-length mirror. With her side facing the mirror, she cupped her hands underneath her tummy and asked Adrian a question.

"There! Don't you see it? That belly is getting bigger!" she said.

Adrian turned his side to the mirror and cupped his hands under his stomach.

"You know. I think you're right. I'm going to have to start wearing my shirts untucked or lose some weight." He said as he walked past her and went to lay down in bed.

Natalie put her face in her palm, shook her head, then made her way to the bed as well. She climbed in bed next to him and turned out the lights. She didn't know whether to chuckle or be mad. But all was well when he said, "Goodnight my princess. Even if you become as big as a house, you're still beautiful in my eyes. Always will be."

She smiled and cuddled up next to him, ending their day on that sweet thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"It has simply been awful, Mr. Monk" said Linda McGrath, Administrative Assistant at the Greater Boston Historical Society. "Our membership has been in a heightened state of anxiety ever since the second poisoning death, and some have dropped membership altogether. The Trustees have been meeting every week to discuss the impact upon the organization, but nobody really knows what to do. Everyone is afraid they will be next."

"That's understandable." Said Adrian. "The situation is very disturbing. Does anyone have any ideas who might be perpetrating the crimes?"

"None that I have heard of. Mr. Peabody may have heard more though. He has been in on almost all of those meetings. He should be off his phone call in a few moments." She answered, looking down at the indicator light on the phone and waiting for it to go black. "You can look around while you wait, if you like."

"Thank you, Mrs. McGrath." Said Adrian as he and Natalie began walking around the office and looking at various items in display cases related to Boston's history. Within minutes, McGrath sent a message to Mr. Peabody that the Lead Investigator for the DOJ was here to see him. He told her that he would see them and to send them in.

* * *

Benjamin Peabody was the President and CEO of the Greater Boston Historical Society and the Chairman of its board of Trustees. He had been a history professor at Harvard for 30 years prior to assuming his current role eighteen months ago. Walking into his office was like walking straight into the library stacks. Books were piled up everywhere, and it was not at all like you would expect a CEO's office to be.

As they entered the room, Peabody came forward and shook both Adrian and Natalie's hand. She had a wipe at the ready.

"Won't you come in." said the short chubby man whose unimpressive appearance and demeanor left them wondering how he had even gotten the job. With the first few words out of his mouth, however, they understood.

"Adrian Monk, I understand..Descendant of Mortimer and Abigail Orne Monk from Swampscott, I believe?" he said.

"That's me." Adrian responded.

"And this must be your lovely wife, Natalie _Davenport_ Monk – from the Davenports of Bramhall, England." He said.

"Uh, yes. How did you know?" asked Natalie.

"I know. I read absolutely everything I can get my hands on. Newspapers. History books. Original source documents. And, I have a photographic memory of everything I have read." He said. "Now, I assume you are here working on the case of the mysterious murders?"

"Y-yes." Said Adrian, a little taken about by how much this man already seemed to know about who he was and what he was doing there. "W-we're here trying to find out anything we can about who the people were that died and if anyone at the Society has any ideas of who may have perpetrated the crimes."

"I figured as much. I'm sure you already know that each of the men who died was prominent in this society and active in its events." Said Peabody.

"And, they were reenactors for Patriot Day and Boston Days." Said Natalie.

"Yes. They were. They didn't all go out on the same day. Each one of them took separate events. Some were reenactors for the Tea Party Event. Some represented the Continental Congress. One of them, Andy Sargent, had played our Paul Revere during the Boston Days celebration for the past fifteen years. We've replaced him with a man, Peter Chafee of Lynn. And, Abe Thayer played our Benjamin Franklin. We don't have his replacement yet.

It's simply awful. But the Trustees will not let it bow us. We can not let the tragic events of the past several months deter any of the fine work that we have been doing in preserving heritage for these fine Patriotic Bostonians." He said.

"That's a good attitude." Said Adrian. "Is there anything else you can think of that might be a clue as to why these specific men were targeted? Had there been any infighting in their ranks? Any of their own who would want to kill the others?"

"No. Mr. Monk. There were no 'Mortimers' in our ranks." He said with a snide look that strangely riled up Adrian's spirit.

Adrian twitched his neck and maintained focus. "Im not here to try to solve a 240 year old crime. There has to be something that they had in common that we're not seeing here. Mr. Peabody, is there perhaps a way that we could go undercover and be a part of your reenacting group?"

Peabody looked down and thought. "Yes. As I said, we still need someone to portray Benjamin Franklin. The women's roles were not as prevalent, but we always use interested females as extras in the drama."

"Well, I could be an extra as well." Said Adrian. "For flexibility, I don't want a major role. Just something to get me in the door so I can investigate."

"You could be Peter Chafee's understudy. Of course, we would frame your interest in the group in terms of your Orne ancestry, not your Monk ancestry. Pedigree matters much here, and we would not want to admit a descendant of one considered to be a traitor to the cause into the mix." Peabody said.

"Mortimer Monk wasn't a traitor." Said Adrian.

"The men at the time believed him to be." Said Peabody.

"Well, they believed wrong. I'll take the role of understudy." Said Adrian. "What would it entail?"

"You would travel around with Mr. Chafee, learning his role. It would only fall to you if Chafee is unable to perform his duties. It really isn't much. Chafee will simply ride a horse from the North Side all the way to Lexington on his given day warning people along the way that the British are coming. In reality, that wasn't what Revere was doing – he was trying to warn Sam Adams and John Hancock that they were to be arrested- but why spoil the tradition?"

"I assume there are meet-ups where we can get acquainted?" asked Adrian.

"Yes. They meet every Saturday night." Said Peabody. "Right here. And Mrs. Monk, we will use you as a bystander at our upcoming Tea Party in December. Mr. Monk, you can be a bystander on that day as well. It is a good event to acclimate you to our activities."

"That sounds like a plan." Said Natalie. Adrian agreed.

"Now, if you don't mind. There is a meeting of the Trustees this evening that I need to get ready for. You may show yourselves the way out." Said Peabody.

"Thank you, sir." Said Natalie

* * *

When they reached the outside and were out of earshot, Adrian turned to Natalie and said "Something doesn't feel right."

"With Peabody?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"You may be just reacting because of how he spoke about Mortimer." She suggested.

"No. Although he did tick me off with that commentary. That wasn't necessary. But here this guy is, so meticulous in his historical knowledge, making sure he has every fact of every pedigree committed to memory – a guy who has a job that is to preserve history for future generations – and yet, he's lackadaisical about the ride of Paul Revere, opting to perpetuate a false tradition rather than correct popular opinion and out with the truth. Why? I don't trust the guy." He said.

"Do you think he's the guy?" she asked.

"Maybe. Or he knows who the guy is. Keep your eyes and ears open. We need to know more." He replied as they walked out to the SUV and drove back to the office.


	7. Chapter 7

John Zinn listened to his team's quandary with an expression of grave concern. The choice was simple, abandon the plan altogether and go back to more of a traditional investigation (which was getting them nowhere), or send his field agents into the fray, potentially risking their lives. If it were completely up to Adrian, he would proceed but would take precautions. But, seeing that he actually _worked _for the DOJ, it was incumbent upon him to brief his superior of what had occurred and that's when the issue raised its ugly head.

"So, you're saying that you think that Peabody could be the guy?" asked Zinn.

"Yes, sir. Either the guy or someone who knows who the guy is. He's shady for sure." Adrian responded.

"And you're getting this just from the fact that he wants to preserve a tradition, come on Monk. We have to have more than that." Said Gaston.

"Not just from that. I can't really explain it. It's a strong hunch." Said Adrian.

"How strong? How sure are you that this is the guy or someone who knows who the guy is?" asked Zinn.

"72, 74%" said Adrian.

Rod and Eric, shook their heads.

"John, this is silly. We don't go off of 'hunches'." Said Eric.

"I know that doesn't sound very scientific, guys. But Adrian's hunches are seldom wrong." Natalie said.

Zinn picked up a pen and tapped in on his desk. He looked up at Adrian.

"Alright. You can continue the path you're on, but I want Simpson and Gaston to go undercover as well. If Peabody knows you are undercover, then he's probably not going to willingly give anything away while he's around you. You might pick up something from the others though. He will not know that Simpson and Gaston are under cover, and they can gain access where you can't." Zinn said.

"Thank you, sir." Said Adrian.

* * *

They walked back to Adrian's office and sat down to discuss.

Rod said "Mr. Monk, I've made an appointment with Delia Standridge, the Department's stylist. I will go ahead and add myself and Gaston to that list."

"Stylist?" asked Natalie.

"Yes. The department has personnel on staff who will take care of getting the appropriate clothing- in this case costumes- that we need for our roles." Rod responded.

"That's good. I want to try to delve a little more into the background of the men that died. I still don't see enough commonality for them to be targets of someone, though there has to be a reason. I mean, a historical society isn't a threat. And why these men?" Said Adrian.

"They are all around the same age, give or take 4 years." Said Eric.

"I noticed that too." Said Rod.

"Maybe they went to school together?" Natalie suggested.

"Something worth checking out." Said Rod.

"No. It was already checked out." Adrian said. "They were all from Boston, but three went to Harvard, two went to Bentley, and one went to MIT."

"Churches? Social clubs?" asked Rod.

"We have one Presbyterian. One Unitarian. Three Catholics. And one Methodist, so no." said Natalie.

"Military?" asked Eric.

"No. Only one of them served in the military." Said Rod.

"Bloodlines?" asked Natalie.

"Peabody did say that Pedigree matters, but I don't think that is it. We will make a note to check it out. It's got to be something else, something we're not seeing or haven't been exposed to yet." Said Adrian. "But, what?"

* * *

Saturday arrived and the team gathered at headquarters to collect their costumes and head over to the Historical Society. They were going to meet with the other reenactors who had received notification that they would have a dress rehearsal for December's Tea Party. Eric and Rod would travel separately from Adrian and Natalie and would try to spread out so as to get maximum coverage of the group they were surveilling.

Each team member was handed a costume to try on and an identity that included a background card. This background card included a fictional biography that they were to commit to memory so that when they were questioned, they would have the same set of facts as to number of children, where they were from, who their family members were, occupation, etc., This was of extreme importance for Natalie and Adrian who would work together. Eric and Rod had more leeway to make up facts on their own, however, they were encouraged to stick with the script.

Natalie went into the dressing room and put on her costume first. When she came out, Adrian had to smile. For him, she looked good in anything she wore, but to see her in 18th century costume, complete with a wig and bonnet, petticoat and shift, stockings and shoes, and a lace kerchief charmed him and transported his imagination back in time.

He was less eager to put on his own costume, which consisted of a somewhat tight pair of men's breeches, a coat, waistcoat, cravat and vest, white stockings, shoes with buckles on them, a cloak for winter, a tricorne hat and a dark brown wig that culminated in a just below the shoulder pony tail.

Putting on all of that garb took some time and made Adrian thankful for the comparatively less amount of effort that dressing took today (even though for him things generally took longer than average anyway because he still stored some of his clothing in sealed zip-lock bags to keep the dirt off of them). After around 25 minutes, he finally exited the dressing room looking every bit the gentleman and feeling awkward.

"Well, look at you! Lookin' all handsome in your tight little pants and floofy collar." Natalie said, adjusting his collar and then lightly pinching his cheek.

Adrian stood with his hands behind his back shuffling like an 8 year old child who had just been dressed in his Sunday best and wanted nothing more than to be in his play clothes playing ball with his friends. Of course, this wasn't a memory that Adrian was acquainted with in his past because he had no friends growing up, but he gave that appearance just the same.

Eric was dressed as an aristocratic gentleman on the side of the British with clothing that included a red military style uniform and a white powdered wig. He was already into character as he walked out and looked down his nose at everyone.

Rod surprised the group when he came out of the dressing room dressed as a Mohican Indian.

"Wait. This isn't the time of the Pilgrims. Why did the stylist pick out a Native American costume?" Eric asked.

"Because I asked her to." Said Rod. "With the tone to my skin, I thought it would be a good fit. Plus, Native Americans, were present during the revolution. One tribe of Mohicans helped George Washington quite early in the effort and some eventually took sides and actually put their lives on the line."

"Really? I didn't know that." Said Natalie.

"One of those parts of history that we aren't taught." Said Adrian.

* * *

The team staggered their arrival at the meeting and were welcomed by the group as they entered. Natalie was glad that she wasn't the only woman, though the group was mostly men.

Adrian announced himself and Natalie as Simon and Jane Orne of Green Bay, Wisconsin. He described himself as being a descendant of William Orne an early American settler.

Rod was Chief Solomon Wahaunwanwanmeet of the Stockbridge Mohicans.

Eric gained a few mock boos as he entered the room in his red coat. He sat over by a few other gentlemen who were dressed similarly and would play a generic British soldier who in this reenactment would be guarding the tea.

* * *

The group climbed onto a school bus, which made Adrian's germaphobia rise. Thankfully, Natalie had tucked a package of wipes into a pocket in her apron. The organization that runs the Tea Party boat display in Boston had cordoned off an area for them to practice in, while tourists were treated to being able to see the reenactors rehearse.

They didn't actually dump tea into the water this go around, but would do so on the night of the event. Adrian and Natalie stuck together as a married couple and observed from the side as men of various ages piled on the boat and began the drama. Rod was a bystander as well, though he played up his part by cheering the rebel colonists on. Eric, as a guard, did his part trying to stop the action only to be mock knocked-out by one of the colonists. Eventually the entire thing would be played before the public, so they wanted to get individual actions down so that they looked professional when the time came.

Afterward, the group returned to the Historical Society where they were treated to a light lunch that would have been similar to what the colonists would have eaten at the time. This was the team's opportunity to mingle with some of the reenactors to gather more facts.

Adrian and Natalie sat by Thomas Delano, a man in his mid 60s who had been participating in these reenactments since he was a child. He had a lot of surface information about the actual festivities, but preferred to not speak about the tragic murders. Peabody sat at their table as well and explained that as a descendant of the Ornes, he would be playing a role as understudy for Paul Revere. Delano seemed interested in that aspect, but otherwise provided them with no information.

At the next table, Rod was a little more successful in that he found out from an older man named Jonathan Gray that the library had a section with records on just about all of the elite families involved that included journals, newspaper articles, and many photographs. He put this on the task list to be reviewed.

Eric was the least lucky of them all, as he sat with two newbies who not only didn't know anything about the victims but didn't seem to know much about the American Revolution either and instead chose to poke fun at Gaston as the 'enemy amongst us.'

* * *

After the event, the group went back to the office and compared notes. Adrian agreed that the library should be one of their stops and tasked Natalie with the research. Secretly, he had started to get concerned when he saw some of the rough-housing of the reenactors and was looking for alternatives in case they had to take her off the field as her pregnancy progressed. His fear of germs and everything else aside dropped an entire number as his fear of something happening to her or the babies went to number one. The library should be as safe of a place as any for her to work.

* * *

Back at the Historical society, Peabody was being reprimanded in his office by a man in colonial garb.

"Why would you allow a DOJ investigator access to our group? Are you trying to get us exposed?" the man asked.

"How exactly could I say no. To do so would just arouse suspicion. Besides, what are you worried about? You're so under the radar that nobody would suspect you." Peabody responded.

"You don't understand. This is Adrian Monk. Have you never read a newspaper?" asked the man.

"I read and memorize everything, and yes, I know who he is. We'll just have to assign him to areas that stay away from our main operations while you take care of whatever else it is you have to do." Peabody answered.

"Paul Revere? That's not a small role away from our operations." said the man.

"Timing is everything. It will be fine." said Peabody.

"Listen, Peabody. You have as much on the line as I do. You helped to procure some of the poisons, and would be considered an accessory to murder. That's a far greater crime than what you did before." said the man.

"What you were blackmailing me for, you mean? Of course I know the stakes. I will be careful. And, if things get too hot, we can always take care of things with Mr. Adrian Monk. There are many methods left that we could employ that would shut down his investigation permanently. Just name your poison." Peabody said with a smile.

"Just so we are understood." said the man as he stood to leave the room.

"It's crystal clear, sir. And, it's under control." Said Peabody.

"Better be." Said the man as he left.

* * *

That night, Adrian read to Natalie some more of Abigail's diary. The year was now 1770 and the Monks' family had grown by two more children. Tonight's passage was one of great crisis though as one of the children and Mortimer had both taken ill.

_8 June 1770 -Boston_

_Doctor Foster visited the house again today to check on Peter and Mortimer. Peter is some better, but poor Mortimer is still quite swollen with hives and suffering from breathing difficulties from the effects of being exposed to the Stinging Nettle. The doctor is keeping a close watch on him and is concerned. What would I ever do without Mortimer? My heart is ripped in two by just the thought of losing him. I cannot allow myself to think that way. He will be okay. He has to be._

_10 June 1770 - Boston_

_Mortimer is no better. He is not eating and is having a difficult time sleeping. A fever has overtaken him and his breathing is even more laborious. The doctor has prescribed continuous steam compresses and hot apple cider to try to loosen his airwaves. I am so frightened.  
_

_18 July 1770 - Boston_

_My dear husband has made little improvement. The swelling has gone down but the effects of the toxin on his system have left him very weak. He asked for the Preacher to visit three days ago and called in his attorney to update his Last Will and Testament. I fear he is giving up. He said he is ready if God should call Him, although he would regret having to leave me and the children. _

_The community has been wonderful, supplying us with food and necessities we need since Mortimer's shop has been closed. Some of the women have also provided child care as I take care of Mortimer and prepare for the birth of our child in three months. I am so worried. But I know whatever befalls us that God is with us. I trust His plan.  
_

_21 August 1770 - Boston_

_Mortimer is slowly improving and is able to take short walks inside and outside of the house. The doctor said that he has turned the corner and will recover, but it may be another year before he is restored fully. I have taken a job as a seamstress for a shop in towne to help us meet expenses. The workload is quite heavy but the reward will be great. My family means everything to me._

_28 August 1770 - Boston_

_Near Calamity! I was in towne three days ago delivering dresses that I had sewn and ran into Pierre! The past ten years have not been kind. He appears at least 30 years older. The shock of seeing him threw me into birth pains right there. I was taken to the doctor who delivered our tiny baby girl Anne. She is small but fiesty. Thankfully, she is healthy and I will be fine as well._

_21 January 1771 - Boston_

_Mortimer returned to work today. He started back slowly and only worked a few hours, but he is growing stronger. He hired an assistant, Cyril Davis, to help the business restart. Elizabeth has been of tremendous help around the house and I am teaching her to sew. She is intelligent and quiet like her father. Peter is more like me. Margaret a combination. I believe things are looking up. _

_Cousin Sarah's husband Paul Revere has been a frequent visitor as of late and is helping to restore what illness took away. And...I am expecting another child! The tiny home we live in is not going to be enough for 5 growing children, so Mortimer and Paul are building a home in Swampscott. Of course Mortimer is still too weak to build anything, but he has planned it and is overseeing it. I am very thankful for such a good man._

As Natalie shut the book both she and Adrian talked about how much they admired this couple and their industriousness. No matter what was coming their way, they seemed to stay steady. What a great example they were for the generations that followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian's mind was on the case the rest of the weekend. What was he not seeing? On Sunday, he took out a notebook and began to sketch what he knew about the victims and the circumstances of their deaths once again. Something about them. Commonalities. History. Reenacting. Being men. Being around the same age. What was he missing? He needed more information.

He called Rod and Eric and told them to continue their research there at the office on Monday, he would not be in. Next, he called for Natalie to come into the living room to chat.

"What's up?" she said, standing there in a tank top and shorts and eating an apple.

He looked her up and down, a little confused as to why she was dressed the way she was when it was in the low 50s outside, and a little chilly inside, but decided to not question it.

"Hey, sweetheart. I was just sketching out information on the case and was thinking that we should get up early tomorrow morning and go to the Massachusetts Historical Library and dig into some of their records. Would like to see if we could get any hits on what connects these guys." He said.

"That's okay, as long as we're done by two o'clock." She said.

"What's at two?" he asked.

"Adrian!" she said.

He thought for a second and then popped himself in the forehead with his hand. "How could I have forgotten? You have a doctor appointment tomorrow with your new doctor for the last checkup of your first trimester." He said.

"And…" she said.

"And, they are going to do another ultrasound to check on the babies." He said.

"And possibly find out what we are having." She finished.

"Natalie, are we really sure we want them checking for gender?" he said.

"Why wouldn't you want to know?" she asked.

"It isn't that I don't want to know, it's how I get to know. You know, the whole process seems like a violation of the babies privacy, invasive." He said.

"Checking for a baby's gender is invasive?" she asked.

"Don't you think?" he asked.

"No more invasive than when you check after birth." She said.

He thought that through. She had a point.

"Okay, we'll do whatever you like." He said.

"Then we're going to try to find out." She said. "I have so much I would like to do. It would be nice to know if we are preparing for girls or boys or both."

* * *

They arrived at the library at 8:00 AM on Monday morning and were shown to the area where all of the historical records for old Boston families were stored. Going in alphabetical order, Adrian took Robert Cushing and Natalie took Oscar Dudley. They pulled old genealogies, newspaper clippings and primary documents trying to piece together a story. At around 12:30 PM, Natalie found something.

"Adrian, over here." She said.

Adrian walked over, and she showed him a photograph in a commemorative journal of the 350th anniversary of Boston's founding. In it, there was a group of prominent businessmen standing outside of Faneuil Hall. The legend underneath the photo identified one of the men as Oscar Dudley, the man next to him was Abraham Thayer. In the back of the group was Robert Cushing who was standing in between the mayor of Boston at the time and David Forbes.

"Great find!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Yeah, we have four out of the six in this one photo." She said.

"What year was that?" he asked.

"1980." She responded. "They would have been in their late 20s, early thirties."

"Interesting. Let me see that book for a second." He said, reaching for the volume.

Looking at the title page, he noted that it was a publication of the Historical Library itself and was edited by Meredith Beverly.

"I wonder if the woman is still alive that did the editing." He said.

"What are you thinking?" Natalie asked, as she watched him walk towards the library help desk.

"I'm thinking I would like to see an enlargement of that photograph." He said.

Adrian spoke with the librarian in charge who informed him that Mrs. Beverly was the main librarian there for 30 years but had died a few years back. However, all of her research and records were donated to the library and would be back in the archives. Looking in the computer, the librarian indicated that this donation was composed of twenty-two boxes of material. With Natalie's appointment looming, there was no way they would be able to go through them today, but he made plans to return the next day.

* * *

The Monks showed up for their appointment fifteen minutes early. Entering the new Doctor's office was far less traumatic than the office in San Francisco. There were no embarrassing posters or overly personal brochures lying about. In fact, other than a few women's magazines and books on parenting, it was just like any general practitioner's office he had ever been to. It must have been the culture, but whereas San Francisco was very open and accepting of just about anything, Boston was more reserved. Both were liberal cities, but Boston had a certain traditionalism to it that suited Adrian just fine.

When their name was called, Adrian went back with Natalie to the exam room where Dr. Sharon Green, the Doctor that Natalie's OBGYN back in San Francisco had recommended, greeted them as new patients.

"I see Natalie is now 13 weeks along? Any problems?" she asked.

"A little bloating." Adrian responded, rubbing his stomach.

Natalie threw him a look, "No problems."

"Great. Then I'm going to do a physical exam and then we'll get the ultrasound and see how the babies are progressing." Dr. Green said.

A few minutes later, Dr. Green pulled out the ultrasound equipment and applied the familiar gel. As she rolled the flat tranducer across Natalie's tummy, Adrian took note that indeed, the flat tummy that he saw just a few weeks prior was becoming noticeably more rounded. Prior to this, he knew there were babies in there. He had seen ultrasound of babies in there. But now, the changes that were occurring were beginning to hit home. There were really babies in there! And, they were growing! He looked at Natalie and smiled.

The doctor turned the screen towards them as the familiar black space came into view, only now instead of small little beans, human shapes could be seen. As she rolled the unit over her stomach, the heartbeats were very distinct, and they got two really good pictures of their profiles. Adrian squeezed Natalie's hand when the first profile came into view.

"Absolutely amazing!" he said.

"Isn't it?" Natalie agreed.

Both parents were beaming with joy as they watched every movement going on in Natalie's womb.

The doctor stopped the image at several points and took measurements.

"What are you doing when you measure like that?" asked Adrian.

"Well the last measurement that I did was to measure the amount of fluid behind the baby's neck." Dr. Green replied. "Given Natalie's age, there is an increased risk that one of your babies would be born with Down Syndrome."

Natalie had thought about the possibility but hadn't discussed it with Adrian because she was afraid of how he would react. Now, without the buffer of her calming voice, she braced herself for what she imagined would be a man-child meltdown.

"Down Syndrome?" he said calmly and thoughtfully "I hadn't really thought about that."

"There is a 1 in 100 chance at Natalie's age that one of the babies would be Downs. Both babies being Downs is unlikely unless they are identical." Said Dr. Green

"Just the same, if our babies have Down Syndrome, then they have Downs. Doesn't change my love for them. Not everyone has to be the same. Only problem I see is I know they will have challenges, but who doesn't have challenges? We will help them through." he responded.

"Wow! What an insightful and mature response from Adrian!" Natalie felt a little ashamed for underestimating him. Of course, Adrian had struggled his whole life with feeling different than everyone else, and he was just now starting to find acceptance in himself that it was okay to be different. With that in mind, transferring that mindset to how he viewed his children was understandable, and edifying.

"Well, so far all measurements are where I would expect them to be, no indicators of Downs or any other birth defects. The babies look healthy and active. Did we want to see what we have here in terms of gender?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. If you can." Natalie said.

The Doctor moved the transducer all around Natalie's stomach trying to get a good angle, but had no success. The babies were not cooperating today.

They would try again the week before Thanksgiving.

* * *

Adrian took a picture with his cell phone of the ultrasound photo and sent it to everyone in his address book with the caption, "Just a little something we made."

Universally, friends like the Stottlemeyers and the Dishers had to stop and smile. Most could not imagine Adrian dealing well with becoming a father, but he was exceeding all expectations. Seeing him happy and excited, after so many years of living in pain made their day.

Ambrose printed the photo off and had it put in a frame. He couldn't wait to show the Amazon delivery man the first pictures of the babies.

* * *

Back in Boston, Benjamin Peabody sat alone in his office about to lock up for the night. Hearing a noise, he looked up from his desk and said "Sorry, but we are closed. You can come back tomorrow."

Why didn't his assistant lock the door before she left?

He reached for his keys and stood up to leave and then realized the person was still there, startling him.

"Oh! It's you." He said. "I was just leaving for the day. What do you want?"

"The Monks went to the library today." Said the man.

"That's nice. Hopefully they can find a good book and forget about us." Said Peabody.

"You don't understand. They were in the archives, looking for Meredith Beverly's material." He said.

Peabody paused and thought. "The Beverly Material? They move quickly. That's not good. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. You're going to do nothing. Your sloppiness has risked exposing it all. You are now too much of a liability. Goodbye, Benjamin." The man said before picking up a straw loaded with a poisoned dart and shooting it at Peabody. Benjamin dropped his keys and grasped his neck.

"What did you d…." he collapsed in paralysis on the floor. Ten excruciating minutes later, Benjamin Peabody was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

All of Monk's plans to return to the library first thing Tuesday morning went out the window when he received the call from John Zinn.

"Looks like your lead suspect has assumed room temperature." Said Zinn in the early morning call.

"Peabody?" asked Adrian. "What happened?"

Natalie walked up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Peabody is dead." Adrian whispered, putting his hand over the phone's mouthpiece.

"Admin came in this morning to open up as usual, and Peabody was lying cold and stiff all twisted up on the floor. I would like you to go down to check things out. I've instructed the locals to leave everything just as it is until you get there." Zinn said.

"Okay, we're heading out now." Adrian said, hanging up.

"Another murder?" said Natalie.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Adrian answered.

"I don't like this, Adrian. It's like the case is moving along faster than we are. It's hard to get a handle on things." She said.

"I know what you mean. John said that the secretary found him this morning in a contorted position. He has been dead for several hours. All we can do is go down and see if the visit yields any clues." Adrian responded.

* * *

The players at the scene of the crime were all familiar. The Police Sergeant along with Rod and Eric were standing around talking about the case while others were dusting for fingerprints and interviewing the secretary. Peabody was laying in the middle of the floor in an unnaturally contorted position, the expression on his face causing Natalie and Adrian to both grimace.

Eric walked over to the couple. "Whatever killed him, it wasn't pleasant."

"Clearly not." Adrian said, examining the body.

"A little coincidental to be natural causes, don't you think?" Eric continued.

"No. Not natural. He was murdered too." Said Adrian.

"How do you know?" asked Eric.

"Look at his collar. " Adrian explained, taking out his ink pen and pointing to a specific area.

"Oh, I didn't see that. Blood?" asked Eric.

"Yeah. From a wound right here." Said Adrian.

"Someone stab him in the neck with a needle?" Rod asked as he joined the group.

"That would be a big needle." Said Natalie.

"Natalie's right, the circumference is too big for a common syringe. More like a tranquilizer dart." Adrian said. "Looking at the wound, delivered by someone who knew what they were doing."

"So, the Poisonous Perp strikes again?" Rod quipped.

"It would appear so." Said Adrian. "Have the coroner run a test for some sort of neurotoxin. Something that would have a horrible effect on the victim and cause his muscles to contract before death. Right now, I've got nothing as to who is doing this, but we have a possible lead on how the men are connected that I would like to check out."

* * *

Back at the library, Adrian and Natalie sat in the back going through boxes. Beverly had documented a plethora of things. There were many pictures of the city and of the people in it. There were photographs of some of the Historical Society's events, including one photograph of a dinner in the 1990s where ALL of the men who had been murdered were sitting at tables in the same general area. Then, there was a photograph of the reenactors that also contained them all. Finally, Natalie found the photo that had started the search. It was about five times larger than the small photo in the book had been.

"Here it is!" said Natalie.

Adrian walked over to take a look and pulled out a magnifying loupe.

"Yeah. That's what I was suspicious of." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look at their lapels. They are all wearing the same lapel pin" he said.

Natalie took his loupe and looked at them herself. "You're right! They are shaped like some sort of shield and have some sort of insignia on them. But, I can't make that out."

"Me neither. We need to take the photo and get it blown up." He said, placing the photograph in a folder marked for official DOJ business.

* * *

Down at headquarters, the photo was sent to the photo lab and scanned. With modern technology, any graininess was minimized. Upon further review, the insignia turned out to be a skull and crossbones. As the full team sat in Adrian's office to review, Gaston spoke up.

"Yale?" he suggested.

"What about it?" Adrian asked.

"The Skull and Bones Society. You know, Both President Bushes and John Kerry and a bunch of other famous people belonged to it." he explained.

"Oh yeah. No. This isn't the insignia of a Bonesman. Look, the skull has an eye patch." Adrian said.

"Like a pirate flag." Said Natalie.

"Exactly. Simpson, Gaston, you've been around here a lot longer than us, do you know of any organizations that have a pirate flag as their insignia?" Adrian asked.

The men thought for a moment but came up empty.

"Nothing comes to mind, but we have a man here named Bob Freeman. He is sorta an expert on advertising and branding. Maybe we can ask him." Rod said.

"Go ahead and get him." Adrian said. "We will stay here until you return."

A few minutes later Rod entered the room with a man that looked like a stereotypical computer nerd. Black pants, white shirt, hair that wasn't necessarily clean. All he was missing was white tape around the nosepiece of his black reading glasses.

"Adrian, Natalie – this is Bob Freeman. He's worked for the agency, what 30 years now?" Rod said.

"Thirty-two. Pleased to meet you. What do we have?" he said.

Adrian pointed to the photograph.

"I can't make that out." He said.

Rod nodded towards Adrian to give up his magnifying loop so that Freeman could see. Adrian looked at it, looked back at Rod, and shook his head no.

"Adrian." Natalie whispered. "The man needs to be able to see. Give him your magnifier."

"But…" Adrian said as Natalie took the loupe from him and handed it to Freeman.

Adrian twitched, but settled down when she wrapped her arm around his arm and touched his sleeve.

Freeman took the loupe and looked closely at the image. "JPJ Boys." He stated.

"JPJ Boys?" Natalie asked.

"Yes. Stands for John Paul Jones, the Great Navy Commander. It is a Boy's Club throughout New England. They teach boys about American history and have various camps and events where they go out and play war games on the water – of course, there is no live ammunition, but they do show them how the implements of war work." Freeman explained.

"But what about a Pirate flag has to do with Jones?" Asked Natalie.

"The Brits accused Jones of being a Pirate. It's one of those things that capture the boys imagination and get them involved. Who didn't want to be a pirate when they were growing up?" he asked.

Adrian started to raise his hand but Natalie held it down.

"Okay, is this club still in existence? Can we look at their records? "she asked.

"I think so. They used to have headquarters down near Fort Independence." Freeman stated.

"Thanks for your help. Simpson, you and Gaston, I want you looking into the travel habits of the men involved. See if anyone went to South America at any time. The poison dart thing has me curious. Natalie and I will head over to the Boys Club and see if we can find any membership lists, meeting minutes, etc." he stated just before the group dispersed.

* * *

At the Boy's Club, 'Admiral' Blankenship (who was the equivalent of a Scout Master for the Boy Scouts) showed the Monks into the club's headquarters. They too had an archive of records, down in the basement; and, Blankenship was happy to let Natalie and Adrian review them. As the keeper of the records, he too had been disturbed by the recent rash of murders of former members of the club, though he avoided highlighting them in the Club's newspaper to avoid spooking the membership.

"Let's see, in 1980 the men were around thirty, so do we want to go back to the early 60s?" Natalie asked.

"Yes. Let's try from around 1958 to 1963." Adrian said as they narrowed down their search to one particular box of material labeled 1955-1965.

Leafing through the box, they were able to determine that all of the men who had been murdered, except for Peabody, were indeed a part of this club as boys. All of them attended regularly. All of them progressed up through the ranks. All of them participated into adulthood.

As they continued to look through the box, they found, bound together, the quarterly newsletters that had been issued for each year throughout the timeframe in question. They contained upcoming events, stories, financials, new members, and some photos.

As Natalie and Adrian leafed through the papers, Adrian stopped on one particular newsletter. He got that familiar look on his face, so Natalie stopped and paid attention. Shaking his head yes, he looked up at her and smiled.

"What? What do you have?" she asked.

"I think I have a motive. Maybe." He said.

"Love or money?" She asked.

"Aye…muh lady" he said, attempting an accent. "What would any self-respecting Pirate be most interested in?"

"Treasure?" she said.

Adrian nodded affirmatively, as they gathered together the evidence and took it into custody.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next several days, the team tried to regroup and refocus, specifically paying attention to every person that had been a member of the JPJ Boys during the years in question. They wanted to know which of them had a continuing affiliation with the victims, where those individuals were today, and if any of them were also part of the Historical Society and Reenactors. This information was needed to both find the perpetrator and to avoid further victims.

What they discovered was 78 boys had gone through the club during the years in question. Of those, 21 had an affiliation with the Historical Society and 14 were currently or were at one time reenactors. Of the 14, 8 were dead - including the current list of victims. Of the six remaining, one lived in Texas, 4 lived in Boston, and the one credited as a leader among the boys, Mark Bailey, lived in Hampton, New Hampshire. Considering that he was the leader of the group and was not currently a victim, Adrian and Natalie fixed their sights on him as the person they most wanted to speak to next.

* * *

The drive from Boston to Hampton seemed longer than the one hour that it took. Some of this was just from the unfamiliarity of the terrain, but most of it was due to an anxious desire to find that one key that would ultimately unlock the case. Bailey appeared to be an individual who just might have that key.

When they called his house Friday morning, ostensibly to talk to him about his time with the Boys Club, he indicated that he would be free to speak later that afternoon after he returned from a planned trip to Isle of Shoals.

Driving down highway 1A parallel to the Ocean, the Monks followed his instructions until they reached a curve in the road. Up to the left a large Victorian mansion, with a wraparound porch and a perfect view of the Atlantic, sat proudly upon a hill.

"This is it." Said Adrian, motioning for Natalie to turn into the driveway.

"Gorgeous." Natalie said.

"Thank you." Adrian teased.

"I was talking about the house." She replied.

"Story of my life." Adrian responded.

She parked the car and then quickly joined Adrian as he walked up onto the porch and vacillated between ringing the doorbell or knocking on the door. Finally, he chose knocking on the door on the grounds that his hand would likely stay cleaner, but balked and ultimately nodded for Natalie to do the honors. She rang the doorbell.

After a moment, an attractive woman in her mid-60s came to the door followed by an impressive looking man of the same age. They must have been stunning when they were younger, Natalie thought.

"You must be the Ornes?" asked the man.

"Yes, sir. I'm Simon. This is my wife Jane." Adrian answered, maintaining their cover lest Bailey was still in contact with anyone back in Boston.

"Mark Bailey, and this is my wife Nell. Come in." he stated, leading them into a Victorian parlor complete with antiques and a spicy-woodsy smell that reminded them of autumn.

He invited them to sit and began by saying, "I must say that I'm surprised it has taken someone this long to come question me about this group. I know I'm no longer in Greater Boston, but New Hampshire is just up the road. Which agency are you with?" he asked.

"Um, we're not with an agency, sir. We're from Wisconsin." Said Adrian.

"I see. By way of San Francisco, _Mr. Monk_?" Bailey asked.

Adrian and Natalie looked at one another and then back at Bailey. How did he know?

"Yes. Adrian Monk. This is my wife, Natalie." Adrian said. "We're here to talk about the murders.

"I figured as much. When I received your call, I wasn't sure who I was speaking to, but I smelled Private Eye." Said Bailey.

Adrian leaned over and smelled Natalie's arm.

"Stop it!" she whispered, pushing him away but keeping her eyes on Bailey.

"I've followed for years. I'm happy to help in any way that I can, particularly if it means staying off of the victims list." Bailey quipped.

"Thank you, Mr. Bailey. We just have a few questions. The first one is obviously, do you know if any of the men had any common enemies?" asked Natalie.

"We all have enemies, and those men were certainly no exception. You can't get to where they were in life without them." said Mark, as took a sip of tea.

"Almost to a person, the victims' families say that their late loved ones had no enemies." Said Adrian. "How do you explain that?"

"Simple. That's what they have been trained to say. Listen, Mr. Monk. The higher up you get, the more that _image_ has to be preserved. The Boston elite have a very carefully crafted image. It isn't that we don't have the same problems as everyone else, it's that we don't show it. 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?' Same deal with the Boston elite."

Nell walked up and set out some cookies for the group to eat while they talked.

"Thank you dear." said Mark. He continued, "Now, I can tell you that Sam Thorndike hated Abraham Thayer over a lost love. David Forbes had ill feelings with Robert Cushing and Oscar Dudley because of a business deal gone bad, and Andy Sargent hated Forbes because he broke Andy's sister's heart. And that's just the victims. There are skeletons in the closet of most of the members of our club. And truthfully, while we have occasionally seen each other, if you are not part of that reenactors clique, most of us are no longer close. That wasn't always the case though. We were like brothers once, until greed came in and wrecked it all." Bailey said.

"The treasure?" Adrian asked bluntly.

"Very good. You are living up to your reputation." said Bailey. "Yes. The treasure. In 1959 it captured a boy's emotion. The legend of the treasure is one that we discovered when a lecturer, Charles Crowley, was brought in as a special speaker. We all knew John Paul Jones' story and how he was called a pirate by the British, but we did not know the story of one of his crewman who, it was said, made off with looted treasure."

"Tell us about it." said Natalie.

"Alright. The story goes that during the American Revolution, John Paul Jones and his crew raided a British ship off of Oak Island in Nova Scotia. Even to this day, there is a legend that anything from 'Captain Kidd's treasure' to the 'Holy Grail' is buried on Oak Island. According to the legend, it was said that 7 men would die trying to find the treasure, and to date, 6 have died. Rather an interesting parallel, if I do say so myself."

"Spooky." Natalie responded.

"Anyway, according to Crowley, the British looted the treasure and had planned to bring it to England for King George. However, before they could return to the motherland, Jones and company attacked and raided the ship. Before they boarded the vessel, one of Jones' crewmen noticed three British soldiers dumping something large overboard and into the sea. He could see that whatever it was had a shiny gold surface and he never forgot it.

Months after the war ended, the crewman returned with a few of his friends to the place of the raid and, it was said, retrieved the treasure. Whatever it was is not explained, only that it meant wealth and power to whomever came in possession of it. The crewman is said to have buried it somewhere near the Mystic river near Boston where it lies today.

The lecturer showed us a map of the general area where the treasure would be found. He then took the map, folded it neatly, and stated that he would be leaving the map in a safe deposit box - willing it to whomever was alive 60 years from that date. It has now been about 57 years, so the only thing I can think of is that someone has grown impatient."

"Well, how much was this treasure worth that someone would want to kill over it?" Adrian asked. "The men in the group are generally well off."

"I once did a study of this, and assuming the legend is true and not something made up for impressionable young boys, the cache should have been worth at least $100,000,000 in today's currency." Said Bailey.

"That's enough for some unscrupulous character to kill another human being." Adrian said.

"In general, I agree. But I don't think it is it's financial value as much as its potential value as an object which brings power that has driven someone to extremes in obtaining it – assuming that our theory is right and this is what they are after." said Bailey.

"Is there anything else that would attest to the existence of such a treasure?" asked Adrian.

"Yes." Beverly said, as he stood up and retrieved an original volume from his bookcase and handed it to Adrian. "This book by Historian Oliver Farnsworth-Llewllyn. I believe I have the only extant copy of the book which was written in 1815. Read the page that is bookmarked."

Adrian opened the book and read what was inscribed therein.

_On 3 July 1802 we were traveling along the Mystic, when we came upon a small cemetery planted just along forest edge in the cursed glen near where Solomon Frye hid his gold. _

"Solomon Frye was the crewman?" asked Adrian.

"Yes, and the glen he is referred to is a place that still exists but is avoided." Said Bailey.

"And why is that?" asked Natalie.

"It is said to be cursed. Fits with the legend of Oak Island. At least five people have died on that spot from the time of the Revolution. One was shot, actually a little before the Oak Island incident. Then, some teens were attacked by black bears. A girl drowned in the Mystic and her body was found on the banks of this land. And one man was said to have gone looking for the treasure only to never be seen or heard from again." Said Bailey.

"Sounds like a nice vacation spot. Where is this treasure map today?" asked Adrian.

"Somewhere in Boston. When sixty years are complete, we who are alive will go to the Historical Library and retrieve the key to the deposit box. We are to take it to the Probate judge who will tell us where the box is." Bailey explained.

"And then, you'll take the key and go looking for the treasure?" Natalie asked.

"Yes." Said Bailey.

"So, you're saying you think someone is out there killing because they don't want to share in the treasure?" Adrian asked.

"If their mindset is that of unlimited power, then yes, that's what I'm saying. It's all very disconcerting." Said Bailey.

"I imagine it is." Said Adrian.

"May we take a picture of some of the pages of the book so we can study them?" asked Natalie.

"You may have the book." Said Bailey. "And, if you need any other assistance, please let me know. Your cover is safe with me. I just want to return to my nice boring life of retirement and not have to worry about someone poisoning me over a 57 year old legend."


	11. Chapter 11

After their visit, the Monks drove back to Swampscott and put the case aside for a nice quiet 'date night' at home. They had made this a priority to do at least once a month since cases could become all-consuming, and they knew that they needed to set aside time, just for themselves, to stay balanced.

They worked in the kitchen together and made a quick light dinner before settling down fireside for more of their favorite story.

By this point in Abigail's diary, all five of the Monk children had been born, they lived in the home in Swampscott, and Mortimer was coming into his own as far as being looked up to as a leader in 18th century Boston.

The world they were in was growing increasingly intense. This had been the case since the French and Indian War, as more and more government interference was experienced by all of the King's American subjects.

The Boston Massacre, which happened shortly before Mortimer's illness, had exponentially increased the outrage of the colonists, particularly as the ones responsible in the eyes of the colonists were deemed by the court as not guilty. Only two soldiers paid for what they had done.

Talk of rebellion was beginning to be whispered in secret meetings, some of which Mortimer attended. He was always more conservative in his dealings, wishing to facilitate peace if at all possible, which made him a favorite among the more level-headed of the group. But, if push came to shove, he would stand up and protect his homeland and his family against tyranny.

_23 March 1772 – Boston_

_Mortimer continues to be amazed at the change in atmosphere in Boston. Since the trial of the soldiers who partook in the Massacre two years ago, the distrust between the people of Boston and the King's soldiers has grown from bad to worse. There are men who wish to immediately take up arms against the crown and fight for our liberty. Mortimer is one who would prefer if we could negotiate a peace and it reticent to rebel against King George. His is a voice that men respect and look to in determining how they should proceed in these turbulent times._

_The children are all doing well with little Thaddeus already showing that he is going to be a force to be reckoned with. Elizabeth has been tremendously helpful as usual in helping with watching the children, particularly Anne who is very busy all of the time. Peter is growing tall like his grandfather Orne. Mortimer has been taking him to work with him at least once a week to teach him the trade. And Margaret is in her own little world. I believe she will be the artist in the bunch._

_17 July 1772 – Boston_

_The tension in the city is becoming even greater. Mortimer is concerned that we are heading towards war against the King and worries about the effect that will have on the lives of the many good men and families on both sides. He personally has tried to reason with officials from the government, but it seems they are becoming more and more hesitant to listen. He has told me to brace myself for what is to come, and has indicated that if it means losing his life to secure life and liberty for his family, he is willing to do so – though he is not eager that he should leave us. Such talk is very frightening._

_24 November 1772 – Boston_

_Samuel Adams has enlisted Mortimer, among others, to participate in his Committees of Correspondence whose charter is to pursue the securing of "the rights of the colonists, and of Massachusetts in particular, as men, as Christians, and as subjects; to communicate and publish the same to the several towns in this province and to the world." _

_I see a greater fire in Mortimer's eyes, a militancy that I have not seen before. He has always been one to desire justice, but now he is willing to fight for it, even if it means going against the King. Such terrible times to live in. I wish I could have my peaceful life back free, from the cares of this world, but I support Mortimer in the cause of liberty, for it is our future we are pursuing. We shall live free or we shall not live at all._

_25 January 1773 – Boston_

_I was pleased to be visited by my cousin Sarah Orne Revier this week. She and Paul have just had another child – their eighth – a little girl named Isanna. Sarah looks very pale, but happy as all of her girls, and one boy, also named Paul, run about and do what children do. What a mad house this was, with the Revier and Monk children running about and doing what children do. That is the life I desire for my children. What a lovely respite from the talk of conflict. _

_14 February 1773_

_This week, Mortimer was more angry than I had ever seen him when we were forced to house visiting soldiers from England. They moved into the house last Monday, generally treated us as if we were their servants and behaved rudely towards us. They ate what little food we had in the house during this cold Winter, and drank spirits in our midst only making them even more abusive. They finally left today, but not before confiscating material from Mortimer's shop as 'just payment for the protection which they afforded us while they were in our presence.' As I'm writing this, Mortimer has not returned from a meeting in town with Paul Revere and Sam Adams. This behavior will not stand._

_4 May 1773 – Boston_

_We received word today that my dear cousin Sarah grew ill and passed away yesterday. I knew she was not well the last time I saw her. I did not expect that it would be the last time. Her poor children and husband! What will they ever do?_

_20 May 1773- Boston_

_Word today that King George is going to impose a tax on tea that will further strip the colonists of their rights to self-determination. Mortimer has grown quiet, which makes me uneasy. While he is angry, he still has a level head about him and his influence is still strongly felt in the community, though there are competitors. _

_29 May 1773 – Boston_

_We were in towne today and witnessed an event where a young family was treated rather roughly by some of the soldiers. I am not sure if they were guilty of anything or not, but it scared the children. How I wish they could be insulated from the ugliness of this world for just a while longer. _

_Mortimer is more himself and has begun to talk with me more. He is very worried about the unrest that he is seeing. He doesn't want to give the King cause to intervene, but at the same time sympathizes greatly with the need to fight the injustices he is seeing. When I was looking at him today, I noticed that his hair is beginning to turn a little prematurely grey around the temples and his brow is beginning to be more furrowed. I guess that time is changing us all. But I must confess, I am still smitten by him after all of these years. God has blessed me with a good and gracious man. _

_15 June 1773 – Boston_

_Mortimer is part of a group that is forming a committee on Public Safety. I see him less and less, though our reunions are sweet. The overall atmosphere is having an effect, as I saw some of the older children out playing soldier in the yard this afternoon. This feels like the calm before the storm._

_22 July 1773 – Boston_

_Mortimer responded to a public disturbance today near the Harbor. It was a case of public drunkenness. How shocked he was when he took hold of the man and it was Pierre Gaston! He has never married, and has bankrupted his family's business. His sister in New York no longer speaks to him and according to Mortimer, he looks 90 years old. How thankful I am in Providence intervening and not allowing my nuptials with that man to proceed._

_23 August 1773 - Boston _

_Mortimer came home and told me that he had gotten Pierre a job working in Isaiah Thomas's shop. Pierre has stopped drinking, and while it is somewhat humiliating for a man of his former stature to be doing manual labor, he seemed grateful for the opportunity. _

_Paul Revere's little girl Isanna has taken ill. She has never been a strong child and always appeared thin. I hope that this does not have an unhappy ending._

_19 September 1773 - Boston _

_Today was a sad day as we joined the family in burying little Isanna. I can't imagine what Paul is going through. First, Sarah and now the baby that weakened Sarah's constitution to the point that she died. It is selfish to think, but I hope that I never have to experience the same pain. _

_23 September 1773 - Boston_

_Mortimer and I went for a walk today down by the Ocean. He told me that Paul has been courting a woman, Rachel Walker and seems to be considering her for his next wife. While it seems soon to me, I do realize it must be very difficult for Paul, having seven children at home, to run a business and keep up with his duties as a towne leader. I hope that he and Rachel find happiness._

_10 October 1773 – Boston_

_Today, Paul Revere married Rachel. She is a good woman from all I can tell and should be a good mother for his children. After the wedding, we all took a walk through the city and I found it amazing how different it is since the days I used to visit as a young girl. It has lost a certain innocence. We heard a group protesting English ships anchored just offshore by repeating the oft heard phrase "Taxation without Representation is Tyranny." _

_Politics is an ugly business. I'm afraid it is not all on the side of the crown either. Some of our men will punish public officials for perceived ills by tarring and feathering them and subjecting them to great humiliation. Some have caused physical damage to property. _

_I am glad Mortimer never joined them, though we count some of them some of our greatest friends today. Paul Revere, Samuel Adams, a merchant named John Hancock, the printer Isaiah Thomas and doctors Benjamin Church, Joseph Warren and Thomas Young are all men we are well acquainted with. As I hear them talk around our table, I feel less and less a subject of the English king and yearn more and more for freedom and independence._

_17 December 1773 – Boston_

_Oh, Dear Heavens! What we have long anticipated has now occurred and the pot has bubbled over and is now a tempestuous cauldron of mayhem! _

_Yesterday, in Boston, our dear friend Samuel Adams gathered with a group of thousands at the Olde South Meeting House to protest Governor Hutchinson's refusal to let a ship from England leave the harbor without us paying an import duty. The colonists had voted to refuse the ship and sent it back because it was clearly a signal that the King can tax us whenever he wants, regardless of our representation in his realm. _

_In spite of such a large crowd standing up and speaking out, the governor did not relent and people decided to take action. _

_Mortimer was there to see it and recognized gentleman from the city, some dressed up as Mohawk Indians boarding three vessels, and then dumping dozens and dozens of boxes of tea into our beautiful harbor. _

_Surprisingly, my mild-mannered husband said he was inspired by their actions! I cannot disagree with their sentiment, and if we have another cup of tea in this household ever again, I shall be quite surprised. But what of trying for peace? Mortimer says it is no longer possible, and he took the oldest children out in back and began teaching them how to defend the home. He taught Elizabeth and Peter how to fire a rifle, and Margaret will help me bring the young children to safety if we are ever in a dangerous position and he is not at home to protect us. I felt both angry with him and gratified by his strength. It is necessary, but they are children! Babies! They should not know of such things. _

* * *

As Natalie put the book down for the evening, she and Adrian looked into one another's eyes and immediately thought of the strange and surprising similarities between Abigail's world and their own. The nation they lived in was continually being divided by various interests, many of them noble, some not so much. Wickedness abounded and greed was prevalent behind much of it. What kind of world were they bringing these two little ones into?

As they began to discuss these things, they were struck by how similar their reactions were to those of Adrian's ancestors.

Natalie, like Abigail, felt strongly protective of her family – more so than herself. She would support Adrian anywhere he went. And he would gladly die if it meant that Natalie and his children would be safe, even in their unborn state.

Such a fierce desire for justice and truth ran deep within his veins, and he was prompted to say at the end of the reading. "I don't know what happened, but I know one thing. Mortimer's not the guy. He didn't do what he was accused of doing. There is no way he would ever have betrayed the cause of liberty. That record needs to be righted."

Natalie looked up at her husband and smiled. She'd seen that look on his face so many times and knew what it meant. Another case had come out of their readings, probably the coldest case of all. After all, how does one go about solving a murder mystery that is over 200 years old? If anyone could to it, she knew Adrian could.


	12. Chapter 12

November brought about much change in the makeup of the investigation. Due to the slow pace of the current case, and the pressing need for personnel elsewhere, Zinn pulled Rod and Eric from the _Case of the Poisonous Perp_ and moved them over to counter-terrorism. He said the move was temporary, but Monk got the distinct feeling that Zinn had only hired him due to political pressure, and that his boss was capitalizing on the fact that there were still no named suspects and the case seemed to be at a standstill.

For his part, Adrian didn't feel that way. He had been in the business long enough to know that not everything happened in an instant, and took solace in a quote by Emerson "_Patience and fortitude conquer all things_." But, he was also a realist in that he knew that the DOJ was at some level a political organization, and he was really fine with it just being his and Natalie's investigation at this point in time. When he needed the Feds, he would pull them back in – even if he had to go over Zinn's head to do so.

* * *

The next meeting of the Reenactors was on November 19th. As they prepared for this, Natalie and Adrian worked diligently, going through every piece of information that they could concerning the various players in the case. They looked through all of Eric and Rod's case notes and scrutinized every syllable of witness testimony, knowing, in the end, there would be a story that would tie it all together.

Natalie was now approaching her 17th week of pregnancy and the twins were making their presence known in both the size of her growing belly and in her physical endurance. Adrian was trying to be sensitive to this and got her to agree to stay home over the weekend and spend some time with Julie planning Thanksgiving dinner for the next week. It was a good break for Natalie as well because she and Julie had spent so little time together since the Monks moved to Boston.

On Julie's behalf, it was an interesting dynamic. The minute she saw her mother, and how tired she appeared to be, she began to experience a role reversal. Some of this also could have been due to Adrian's worried request that she _take care_ of Natalie while he was out at practice; but, she took on the role of nurturer towards her Mom, telling her she needed to slow down because she wasn't 30 any more and she needed to think more about herself and the babies than any criminal case. Natalie shrugged it off saying she was fine, but accepted Julie's offer to have Thanksgiving dinner over at her and Travis' apartment instead of at the Monk's home in Swampscott. Julie told her that she would handle dinner in its entirety, and that all Natalie needed to do was bring some dessert. As a mother, she smiled a bittersweet smile which she considered how much Julie had grown up recognized her as an industrious and independent woman.

* * *

Out at the Fairgrounds where the Reenactors were practicing, Adrian was directed towards Peter Chafee, the man playing Paul Revere. Chafee was standing next to a horse trainer and an Arabian stallion.

"Simon Orne?" asked Chafee.

"Yes?" Adrian said. "I'm Orne."

"Thank heavens, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Said Chafee. "Now come along quickly, we have a lot to check off for you to learn my role."

"Um, okay. I thought it was only a few lines. 'The British are Coming, the British are Coming!'" said Monk.

"That's your verbal part. You will say that and improvise lines along the way depending upon how spectators interact with you. Spoken lines aren't a big deal. Primarily, I need to show you the route that we are taking so that you don't get lost and in the middle of Boston Traffic and end up someplace where you shouldn't be. I understand you are from Wisconsin not Boston, so pay attention." Chafee ordered.

Adrian walked over and began to study the map, knowing he had no intention of ever having to actually follow it.

"Ah, there is Cambridge and Harvard University. I wasn't aware it was that close to where Revere rode." Said Adrian, thinking about where Julie was in proximity to the path.

"It would be helpful if you would study a bit of the history as well then. Each stop has its own significance. I keep this pocket guide on me and occasionally refer to it along the way. Here, I'll let you hold on to it. I can get another." He said as he handed Adrian a hardback book about the size of his hand. Adrian took it and put it inside a pocket under his lapel.

"Now that we have seen the route, let's practice riding." Said Chafee.

"Riding?" asked Adrian.

"Yes. Riding the horse. Hop on." Peter said.

"Uh, I'll just sit back and watch you ride. You're really the one who will be doing this and the likelihood of me actually having to play this role…" Adrian said.

"I understand that, but the rules state that the understudy must be able to do anything that the main player is able to do." Said Peter.

"That's okay, I'll do it later." Said Adrian.

"Mr. Orne, if you can't do this then we can get someone else." Said Chafee.

"Um, okay. Well, here's the thing…I've actually never ridden a horse." said Adrian. "I mean, not really. Not for any distance."

"What kind of experience do you have?" asked Chafee.

"I was young. Really young. I remember that I got on the horse and before I knew it, it was racing at a pace that made me very uncomfortable. I held on for dear life. I got motion sick as it went around and around in circles. Up and down. Jostling and bouncing me in its saddle. I couldn't make it stop. People were around me but it was a blur. I got scared and began to cry. When it finally stopped, it took my mother coming to me to get me to loosen my grip from the horse." Adrian said.

"You were young and on a horse that went up and down and round and round. Mr. Orne, was this a carousel?" asked Chafee.

Adrian looked around. "Um, maybe…but it has made me shy away from horses ever since."

"Alright, I've had an enough of this." Said Chafee. "I'm going to head to the director of ceremonies and…"

"Here's the thing…if I could just have a little more time…" Adrian said

"Mr. Orne, you either get on the horse or we will have to find your replacement." Said Chafee.

"Peter! Wait." A voice said, walking up to them from the stables. The man was tall, dressed as a Mohawk Indian and was leading his own horse along. "I know Mr., um, Orne… I will work with him on his horsemanship."

Adrian looked up and was surprised to see Edward Dudley. Chafee looked at Dudley and nodded his head. "Alright, Edward. I'll give you until our next practice in December to whip him into shape. If he isn't able to at least sit in the saddle, it's over. Mr. Orne, it will be up to you to let us know if you think you can't handle it."

"You've got it." Said Adrian.

* * *

As soon as Chafee was out of earshot, Edward walked over to Adrian and said "I saw you come in and figured that you were undercover. Any word on my Dad's case?"

"No. Nothing yet. We have been reviewing records, interviewing witnesses, that sort of thing." Said Adrian.

"Well, I may have something." Said Edward. "I was talking to my Senior Vice President who said he saw Thomas Delano and Benjamin Peabody at the Union Oyster House the day before Peabody was killed. He said that he noticed them because they appeared to be arguing over something. Delano goes way back with the group and I know he was one of my Dad's friends when he was a teenager."

"Really? I thought that Delano seemed a little evasive. I'll have to check into him." Said Adrian. "Thanks for the info."

Adrian began to walk away.

"Mr. Monk…" he whispered. "…I'm afraid you can't just walk away. I told Mr. Chafee that I would teach you to ride. We have to look busy or it will arouse suspicion." Said Edward.

"Um, that's okay. Tell him I just suddenly felt ill." Said Adrian.

"Mr. Monk. Please. Give it five minutes just to be seen doing something. Trust me, these guys aren't stupid. You have to at least make an appearance." Edward said, persuading Adrian to at least give it a chance.

As Adrian walked up to the horse, he was surprised by the height he would have to scale to get on the horse's back.

"Okay. Now grab hold of the saddle right here." Said Edward. Adrian reached forward to touch the saddle, but couldn't quite bring himself to grab on to the horn.

"Aren't there any gloves or anything? W-what happens if I get some of the horse's…you know…horse oil on me?" Adrian asked.

Edward looked at Adrian incredulously, and said, "I suppose we can rouse up some gloves. Just a moment. I'll run over to the stables and see what we can find."

When Edward was about 15 feet away, Adrian decided to make a break for it. "On second thought, Edward…How about we reschedule this training. It really is getting late and my wife will be worried." Adrian said as he walked away.

"But Mr. M…Orne…. You're going to have to learn how to do this." Said Edward.

"Later!" said Adrian as he left the Fairgrounds.

* * *

For the next three days, Adrian avoided all calls from Edward Dudley. He was too busy. He was sleeping. He was on a trip. Natalie didn't realize what he was trying to get away from, but knew that some new phobia had crept up on him and he was having to deal with it.

"Alright, what is it?" she finally asked on Tuesday afternoon.

"What is what?" he asked in response.

"What's with the pretending you're not home? Refusing to take Edward Dudley's phone calls? Your nervous demeanor? What happened at the Fairgrounds?" she asked.

Adrian looked down. "You know me too well. It was a horse." He said.

"A horse?" she asked.

"Yes. An Arabian Stallion." He responded.

"A real one?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"What about it?" she asked.

"They want me to ride a horse." He said.

She looked at him. "Didn't you think you were going to have to ride a horse playing Paul Revere?"

"Playing the _understudy _to Revere…no, I didn't." he responded.

"Didn't you ride horses when you were a kid…no, wait, of course you didn't. You were raised by your parents. Well, tell me what happened." She said.

"I couldn't do it." He said. "I couldn't even touch the saddle. And I even had Edward Dudley there trying to help me. Was surprised, but glad to see him."

"He did indicate he was a Reenactor like his father, he was trying to help you?" she asked.

"Yes. He told the guy I'm supposed to be understudy for that he would help me ride." Said Adrian.

"Then you need to do it. Listen, Adrian. There have been so many things in life that you have been afraid of and you've been able to conquer many those fears by pushing past it and just giving it a try. You have to put yourself in the right situation and I know you can conquer just about any fear you have." Natalie said.

"But, Natalie. Overcoming some of these things has taken decades. We don't have that kind of time. I think we're going to have to come up with a different approach." He said.

"Nonsense. You're in now. And, with a guy like Dudley at your side, you have someone that is well known to the group, making you less suspicious. Just tell yourself you're going to do it. I know you can." She said.

"I wish I believed in myself like you believe in me." He said, putting his forehead up against hers and holding her shoulders.

"It's not hard to do. I married an amazing man." She said.

"No. I have an amazing woman behind me. Makes all the difference in the world." He said, giving her a soft kiss on her mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Julie and Travis's place was a modern open-concept industrial-style apartment not far from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. It was a perfect place for parties and the night life so many young people enjoyed, but it was far enough away from campus that the couple could have time to concentrate on their studies and each other when they had the time.

Julie told the Monks that it was just going to be an intimate family gathering, where they would simply have dinner, play a few games and catch up on what was happening in their lives. She told them to dress comfortably and not worry about anything because she had it all handled. She didn't tell them that they would not be the only ones at the party.

* * *

As they entered the apartment, Julie took the desserts from Adrian and Travis took Natalie's coat and invited them to sit down. Julie was a little amused because it appeared that they both took the 'dress comfortably' part seriously. She was used to seeing her mom in comfort clothes, but not used to seeing her in a maternity top.

"Wow, Mom! You've gotten even bigger since Saturday!" she said.

"Tell me about it. I weighed this morning and I've picked up five whole pounds since you saw me last!" Said Natalie.

"Slow down there kiddos." Julie said, patting her Mom's tummy.

Julie then looked over at Adrian who was touching the top of a nearby lamp. She had to take a bit of a doubletake since he was hardly recognizable in blue jeans, a long-sleeved Boston Celtics sweatshirt, and a baseball cap. She felt she had to say something. "Looking good there, Adrian." She said with a bit of a tease. "Didn't know you were into basketball."

"Uh yeah. I've dabbled a little in the sport ever since Michael Jordan played for the Lakers." Adrian said, removing the cap and trying to sound intelligent but being a lousy liar.

Travis looked confused and turned to Julie, "Michael Jordan played for the Lakers?"

"It's okay, just play along and be happy that he didn't say Michael Jackson." Said Julie.

"Your place is beautiful!" said Natalie as she walked into the kitchen to help Julie make drinks for everyone. "Close to school as well?"

"Yes, we're not far from school at all. It's really convenient." Julie answered, looking over at her mom. "Mom, you look a little puffy around your face. You haven't been resting much have you? Go sit down and leave this to me."

Natalie walked over to the couch and took a seat. "I probably overdid it making the desserts. Just trying to help."

"You'd better keep an eye on that Mrs. Monk. If it goes on too long, it can be a sign of some complications." Said Travis.

"We're going to the doctor tomorrow. I'm sure everything is fine." Said Natalie.

* * *

Adrian excused himself to use the facilities and wash his hands. While he was gone, he looked over the rest of the apartment making sure that it was up to the standards that he would have for his step-daughter. He passed by an office where there were two desks and two computers, a laundry room, and came to the end of the hallway where there was a single bedroom with a Queen-sized bed inside. When he rejoined the group, his eyes looked around for another hallway where the other bedroom might be, but there was none. Realizing what this meant, he then began to glare at Travis.

"Are your studies going well, Travis?" asked Natalie.

"Yes. It's a lot of hard work though. Julie and I hardly see each other. Only going to get worse before it gets better. I should be starting my rotations soon." Travis said.

Adrian continued the glare.

"What kind of medicine are you studying?" Natalie asked.

"I'm looking to go into gynecology." Said Travis as Adrian winced, his eyes narrowed and the glare became laser-like.

"Adrian…is there something wrong?" asked Julie.

Adrian picked up a glass and sipped some water, without shifting his eyes away from Travis. "No. I'm fine. When is the wedding?"

Natalie looked at him oddly, wondering where his mind was. "They have to get through school first, honey."

"Why wait?" he shifted his neck. "They love each other. They should marry." He said.

"I want my wedding to be perfect, like yours was. We don't want to rush things." Julie said.

"Mr. Monk, I assure you that when the time is right, Julie is going to have the wedding of her dreams." Said Travis.

"When the time is right? Why isn't that time now? I may be a little old fashioned, but I just think…" Adrian began to say, when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" said Julie as she jumped up and answered the door.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Natalie asked.

"Just a few people." Travis said.

About 30 seconds later, Julie walked into the main living room and stated "Well, everyone is here! We can get started with dinner!"

Adrian and Natalie looked up and were shocked and pleased when Leland and TK Stottlemeyer and Randy and Sharona Disher entered the room.

"Oh my goodness!" Natalie said, jumping up and running to the group for a hug. Adrian smiled broadly as well as he welcomed his friends warmly.

"What a surprise!" he said.

"Not as much of a surprise as this!" Sharona said, patting Natalie on the tummy.

"Didn't think you had it in you." Said Randy, elbowing Monk.

"Well…." Said Adrian, a bit bashfully. "I guess I did okay."

* * *

The conversation over dinner was just as one would expect from forever friends. It was as if they had never been apart. They talked about kids, and jobs, and the crazy world in general. Nothing felt quite the same since they had all parted ways, and this time together was therapeutic for all of them.

When dinner was over, Adrian stood up and started to help Julie and Travis clean up. He was in his element.

Once he was no longer in hearing distance, Randy and Sharona began to quiz Natalie about Adrian.

"Hey, how is he really taking the idea of being a father?" said Randy.

"Of twins, even!" said Sharona.

Natalie watched him carry dishes into the kitchen and tell Julie that he would be happy to load the dishwasher for her.

"He's doing well. Great, really. He even went to my first couple of appointments with me." She said.

"You're kidding!" said Randy

"Not kidding. We have another one tomorrow. We're hoping to, well…I'm hoping to…find out what we're having." Said Natalie.

"Really? Oh that's so exciting!" said Sharona. "If you have any girls, let me know. I have all sorts of baby clothes left over from when Ophie was born."

Leland leaned forward and looked Natalie in the face. Speaking in a low voice he said, "You know, it's great that you all are doing so great, and that he's handling this well. What I've wanted to know since we got here is…_what on earth is he wearing_?"

Natalie looked over at Adrian and then put her hand over her mouth as she began to laugh. "Sorry. I guess I'm used to it by now. Yeah…the sweatshirt. Well, that's new. He just started wearing clothes like that recently."

"New style?" asked TK.

"Can't be. Adrian doesn't just up and pick up a new style, trust me." Said Sharona.

"No. Not a new style." Natalie laughed. "He's trying to hide his baby bump!"

"His what?" said Randy.

Leland raised one eyebrow, squinted his eyes and shook his head. "I should have known."

* * *

Adrian walked back into the room with a cookie in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other.

"Hey, you guys need to try these. Natalie made them. They are delicious!" he said, leaning over towards Sharona to offer her cookies.

"That's okay, Adrian. I'm stuffed." Said Sharona. "You go ahead. I'm not the one eating for three…"

Suddenly the whole group burst out laughing except for Adrian.

"What?!" Adrian said. "I don't get it."

The more clueless he seemed the funnier it got until tears were rolling down their faces.

"What am I missing?" said Adrian, feeling self conscious.

Natalie felt bad and decided to try to get up and hug her husband. As she did, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Ouch!" she said, as every eye turned toward her and she grabbed her stomach.

Adrian set down the cookies. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Natalie looked disturbed. "Maybe something just didn't sit well with me at dinner. I…I think I'm okay."

"Maybe you'd better lie down Mom." Said Julie.

"No, I'm fine. I am feeling a little tired though. Adrian, honey, get my coat I think maybe it's time to head home." She said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" TK asked.

"Yes. I think so." She said. "I'm going to go to the restroom though before we head out."

Adrian went to get her coat and waited for her to come back out.

"Adrian, don't worry. She's just tired. We all get that way." Said Sharona, trying to calm him down. "Particularly when we're a little older and pregnant."

After a few minutes Natalie walked out of the restroom looking frightened. Adrian dropped her coat and ran over to her.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked.

"I…I don't know. I feel weird. I went in there to go to the restroom and suddenly I felt dizzy and started seeing these flashes of light." she said.

"Oh no." said Sharona. "Any bleeding?"

"No. Thank goodness." Said Natalie.

"Mrs. Monk, you should go to the hospital to be safe. I'll go get the car." said Travis as Adrian stood and held Natalie, helpless to do a thing.


	14. Chapter 14

An eerie mood hovered over the ER at 9:30 PM on Thanksgiving night. People of various persuasions and socio-economic statuses sat miserably in stiff metal chairs and upholstered couches that looked as if they hadn't been cleaned in months. There were people in the room with broken bones and cuts that needed stitched up, people with respiratory illnesses hacking and coughing up germs, and people who had a variety of other complaints such as chest pains, stomach aches and vomiting.

As they entered the room, Adrian's anxiety suddenly went through the roof. He tried so very hard to hold it together for Natalie, but a panic attack swept over him making him pretty useless at check in. Thankfully, Natalie understood and she went with Sharona who helped her get checked in at the registration desk while Leland talked to hospital staff who agreed to allow Adrian to bypass the main lobby and wait in a private waiting room behind the double doors.

Once she was checked in, Sharona came back and told them that Julie and Travis would be coming back to the back soon and were trying to reach Natalie's doctor while she, TK, and Randy were all going to go back to the hotel since they really couldn't do much there. She asked that they let them know as soon as they found out anything. Leland indicated they would, but Adrian seemed in another world and doubtless didn't realize that they had gone. Secretly, Leland felt responsible to stay with Monk in case the news was bad. He had seen his friend go through so much, that he knew that if anything happened to Natalie there would be no coming back from it. With a brotherly love, he knew he just needed to be there.

After they settled in, Adrian finally spoke.

"Thank you." he said as they sat in the semi-dark room waiting for news about his family.

"For what?" asked Leland.

"For being here. And…for being there with me when I found out about Trudy. It takes guts to stay with someone when their entire world is crashing in on them." Said Adrian.

"Hey. Don't mention it, that's what friends are for." Said Leland, as he squeezed Adrian's shoulder.

"I don't think I could have done it. I don't have your strength." Said Adrian.

Leland thought. "You would have done it. If it were me. You would have been there. Besides, Natalie isn't Trudy and whatever happens here, you have the strength to get through it."

Adrian took a deep breath and stayed silent for the next ten minutes - staring into space, seeing footsteps pass by the door in his periphery, hearing the beep…beep…beep of medical equipment and staff calling for supplies, listening as the phone rang almost non-stop. Hearing the occasional patient complain or yell for help. As the minutes passed by, the waiting became almost torturous. Where were they? Why wasn't anyone saying anything? The dark spectre of despair raised its sinewy arms and threatened to envelop Adrian in its smothering grasp. He remembered his cell phone, but alas it was in his car which was back at Julie's. Come on, Monk. Fight this. You can't let her see you like this.

Finally, the painful waiting was over as Natalie's doctor, Sharon Green, walked through the door. Adrian and Leland both stood as she entered the room.

"Mr. Monk. Good evening. And you're..." she said, looking towards Leland.

"Leland Stottlemeyer. A good friend of the Monks. We were together when all of this happened." He answered.

"Pleased to meet you." She said before returning her focus to Adrian. "Mr. Monk, I happened to be here checking on another patient when my office told me that you had brought Natalie in. I'm glad you did. Come with me. I need to talk to you a moment." She said.

"Is..is Natalie okay?" Adrian asked as they walked.

"Mrs. Monk is being looked after right now. I think we've caught things early enough she should be okay." She answered.

"And the babies?" he asked.

"Heartbeats sound good and strong. So far, I don't think they have been affected." She said.

"Thank you, God." Adrian said. "Wh-what is happening? What's wrong?" he asked.

As they entered another hallway outside a room marked "Prenatal Testing" she stopped and said, "Her blood pressure is through the roof and her urine shows an increased amount of protein in it. Between that, the swelling in her face and hands, the sudden weight gain, and the vision problems it appears she has a condition known as preeclampsia, likely brought on by her Hashimotos."

"Pre -eclamp…" Adrian said.

"Preeclamspia. It generally strikes in pregnancies over 20 weeks, though it can happen earlier. Being an older mother, carrying multiples, it becomes more likely. Left untreated, it can result in fetal and even maternal death." She explained.

"Death?!" Adrian staggered back a little and Leland caught him.

"She said_ could,_ buddy, not _will_. Hold it together." Leland said trying to encourage Monk.

"That's right. I don't see Natalie or the babies as being in any grave danger at this point. I'm going to put her on bed rest for the next week or so and try to get the blood pressure down. With any luck, we can manage this and she can continue to have a happy healthy pregnancy. I will say, however, that her activity level needs to decrease. You're probably going to have to be on your own for a while." The doctor instructed.

"That's...that's okay. As long as she and the babies are okay." Adrian said.

"That's what we're going to find out for sure right now." Said Dr. Green.

"How's that?" Adrian asked.

"Natalie is back behind this door and we're going to do what is known as a 4D ultrasound to make sure that everything is still okay with the babies and that all of their vitals are good. Your friend can come along if you like." Said Dr. Green.

"I would like that." Said Adrian as he and Leland walked back into the testing room.

* * *

In the room, Natalie laid under a blanket with a hospital gown covering her.

"Mrs. Monk, look who's here!" said Dr. Green. "Is it alright with you if your husband's friend comes along?"

"Leland, of course! That's fine." Natalie said as she motioned for them to come in.

Looking at Adrian, she could tell he was a bit of a basket case so she reached out her hand to steady his. "Honey, it's going to be okay. The doctor says all is well and that we can manage this."

"I was so scared." He managed to say.

"I know. So was I. But it's okay. We're a day early for this, but we get to see our babies! Isn't that exciting?" she asked.

"Yes. You..you're better?" he said, with a childlike innocence that broke her heart.

"I feel fine. Really. Please don't worry. There isn't anything to worry about. This is okay." She said, as he took a chair next to her and watched as the doctor began to prepare the equipment.

* * *

"Now the babies will look a little bumpy with this new equipment, but you're going to be able to see a lot better what they actually look like. As the pregnancy progresses, it is going to get even more clear. We should be able to see a lot today, though." Said Green.

"I can't wait." Natalie said, beaming.

Leland stood at the back of the room and observed as Natalie and Adrian anxiously watched the screen waiting for their children to come into view. When the amber colored image finally revealed what was recognizable as a child, they both gasped.

"Oh my goodness, look how much they have grown!" Natalie said.

The babies looked exactly like what they were, tiny little humans. They had just begun to put on weight, and were very active in the womb – moving around, putting their hands in their mouths, and grabbing onto one another. When their little faces showed up on the screen the first time, Adrian bit his lip and started to cry and Natalie cried and laughed at the same time.

"Come over here, uncle Leland!" said Natalie, motioning for him to join them.

As Leland stood behind Monk and observed the miracle of life, all of the darkness of the previous hour melted away. The babies were healthy, and Natalie was okay and all was right with the world.

* * *

"Alright…are we ready to try to find out what we have here?" asked Dr. Green.

Adrian and Natalie looked at one another and Adrian nodded yes.

"We're ready." Said Natalie.

Dr. Green then moved the instrument into the right position.

Leland chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Adrian asked, happily.

"Was just thinking, we're about to find out which wins out in a contest of wills. Your desire for symmetry or your indecisiveness." Said Leland.

Adrian even had to chuckle at that one.

"Alright, we're about to see…" said the doctor. Adrian immediately put his hands over his eyes to maintain the privacy of the babies, but then opened his fingers just a little to take just a peek.

"And the answer for baby # 1 is quite clearly... a boy!" said Sharon.

"A son! Leland, Natalie! We have a son!" Adrian smiled.

Natalie continued to laugh and cry and said, "That's right, honey. We've got ourselves a boy!"

The doctor then rolled the wand over to the other baby and got into position.

The movement of the baby made it more difficult to throw the focus where it needed to be, but finally the doctor got the image.

"Looks like…indecisive rules the day! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Monk. You have a perfect set, one of each!" said Dr. Green.

Natalie reached up and threw her arms around Adrian's neck and pulled him towards her. Planting a big kiss on his mouth she exclaimed "you have made me the happiest woman in the world."

Leland patted him on the back and said "Good job buddy! I'm going to leave you two lovebirds to yourself and go let the rest of the group know you're okay. You can tell them the news about the genders."

"Thank you, Leland." Said Adrian as he went back to adoring his wife. He climbed up next to her in bed and held her as they looked at the printed off copies of pictures of their children's faces. A boy and a girl. Already beautiful as could be.

In the stillness and sweetness of that moment, the whole world could fall apart outside of them and they would be content. Their cup truly was running over.


	15. Chapter 15

With their friends having returned to their own cities at the end of the long Thanksgiving weekend a few days prior, Natalie could not have been happier when Dr. Green came in and said that her blood pressure had stabilized and her urinary protein levels had decreased enough for her to be released.

Since there had been no other visual disturbances, she was being classified as having mild preeclampsia and would be monitored stringently from that point forward until and after the babies were born. There was always a risk that this could turn into severe preeclampsia which was a life-threatening medical emergency and would require full-time hospitalization. But, Dr. Green felt that Natalie could be trusted to follow her regimen and also took heart that Adrian was going to approach her instructions with a military-level strictness so that there would be no wiggle room for deviation.

Once the Doctor signed the discharge papers, Adrian grabbed Natalie's personal items and a nurse prepared a wheelchair to bring Natalie out to the car in.

"Really, I can walk." Natalie said.

"Mrs. Monk, you know what the doctor said. You must take it easy." Said the nurse.

"That's right, Natalie. Listen to the doctor." Adrian said as he walked beside her and picked up Natalie's discharge papers and began reading them to her.

"'No exercise, doing chores, driving, cooking, bathing or showering, s-s-sexual relations, or walking any lengthy distance' without first checking with her. I promised I would see to it that you would abide by these rules." He said.

"You're going to make me live up to the rules?" Natalie asked, mischievously.

"I am going to make you live up to the rules." Adrian responded with a look of a man who was taking his duties very seriously.

"You…" she reached forward…

"Adrian Monk…" she said, stroking his bicep…

"Are you to make me…" she moved her hand up under his chin and moved in close…

"Abide by those rules?" she came close as if to kiss him, but reached down and tickled his side instead.

Adrian shimmied away and then twitched his neck before straightening up forcefully and regaining composure.

"Yes." He said, tugging on the bottom of his jacket. "Dr. Green has my word. I must make sure that you behave."

Natalie began to giggle. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

"Natalie…" Adrian said.

"Challenge accepted, Mr. Monk!" she laughed, as she got into the wheelchair and was wheeled away by the nurse.

"Not funny, Mrs. Monk." He said as he helplessly followed her out the door.

* * *

Upon arriving at their home in Swampscott, Natalie automatically opened the passenger side door for herself and started to get out. She was stopped by Adrian who had jumped out of the driver's side and sprinted to her side to help her out.

"Here. Hold on to my arm." He ordered.

"Adrian. I'm okay." She responded.

"No. You may feel okay, but you've been in the hospital for a week and the last thing we want to happen is for you take a spill. So, please, hold onto my arm and I'll help you in. Or, if you like, I'll pick you up and carry you in. Your choice." He said.

"You wouldn't." she said, looking at him.

"Oh…but, I would." He said, looking at her with a confidence that she found both attractive and a little intimidating. She took his arm and they began to slowly walk toward the house. Entering the front door, Adrian continued. "Now, since climbing the stairs at this point in time would likely be too strenuous, I have set up the guest bedroom down here with everything you will need. We will stay here until you are better." He explained as he walked her to the spacious guest room at the back of the house.

Adrian detailed his preparations. "You have a small refrigerator in the room with water and juice and a few healthy snacks, a telephone for when you need to talk to someone…though I would suggest using that very little since you need your rest…a journal, pens and paper for documenting symptoms and for expressing your thoughts, a television, a laptop, Abigail's diary and some magazines I know you like to read, a brush, a mirror and…"

Natalie stopped him from saying more by bringing him close to her for a sweet kiss.

Releasing him from the embrace, she said "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being you. For taking care of me. For making sure that I have enough to occupy my time while you're away at work and I'm here alone." She said.

"Ah...about that...here's the thing..." Adrian said.

"Oh, you won't be alone." said a female voice coming into the bedroom.

Natalie turned around and saw that it was Julie.

"Julie! Hi sweetheart!" she said as she walked over and hugged her daughter.

"Hey mom. You should go and sit. Standing around isn't good for you." Said Julie, as she led Natalie to sit down on the bed.

"Oh, alright. You two are bound and determined to make me behave." Said Natalie. "Did I understand you to say that I wasn't going to be alone? Are you going to stay here with me? Is Travis okay with that?"

"Well, no. Mom. I am smack dab in the middle of finals for the semester, so I can't come over here and sit with you." Julie said.

"Oh. Okay. Then who?" Natalie asked.

Julie paused and looked at Adrian apprehensively.

"Adrian. Why don't you tell Mom who will be visiting with her." Julie said.

Adrian looked at Julie, then at Natalie, and then scrunched up his face and walked away.

"It's was your idea, Julie. You can tell her." he said.

"Who is it?" Natalie asked.

"Well…it's like this…" Julie started.

"Oh no. This is not good. You're sounding like Adria..." Natalie started to say.

"NATALIE! DARLING!" said a woman rushing into the room and over to Natalie for a hug. "I rushed over here as soon as I could!"

"Mom?!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Yes, Darling. Your mother is here, and I'm going to take care of you throughout the day every day for as long as I am needed." Peggy Davenport said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh. This bed is too hard. Adrian dear, I'm going to need you to go grab Natalie a bunch of pillows. The fluffier the better" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Adrian said, leaving the room and trying to avoid the death stare coming from Natalie.

"And Julie, sweetheart, please get into your mother's wardrobe upstairs and bring down her silk pajamas and robe." She said.

"Okay, grandma." Julie said as she exited the room.

"Natalie, Darling, we need to make you as comfortable as possible. Trust me, when I was pregnant with your brother Jonathan, I ran into complications as well. What you need is to put your feet up and lay back and let someone take care of you. That's what I am here for!" she said, pinching Natalie's cheek and brushing her hair away from her face.

"Mom. I really appreciate it, but…" said Natalie.

"Oh no need to express your gratitude. What kind of mother would I be if I knew my baby was having trouble and I didn't rush over here to help? You just don't worry about a thing. It will be like it was when you had the flu as a child and I took care of you." Peggy said.

"Mom, you weren't the one to take care of me. That was the Nanny." Said Natalie.

"Oh. Really? I suppose you're right. Well, it will be just like it would have been _had_ I been the one to take care of you."

Natalie just stared back at her.

"Listen, I know I haven't always been there for you like you wanted for me to be and we have sometimes not seen eye to eye, but look at this as my way of trying to make up a little bit for my shortcomings. Your dear Adrian is not going to be able to be here 100% of the time, so I am here to help." Said Peggy.

Natalie looked as if she wanted to say something but nothing would come out.

"Humor me." Said Mrs. Davenport, as she stood up and walked over to Julie who had just reentered the room with Natalie's pajamas.

"Now, put these on and settle in and get comfortable." She said, handing Natalie the pajamas. "I'm going to make you some chicken soup and crackers. That always seems to help when one isn't feeling well. That, and an extra dry martini, but of course, we'll have none of that…" Peggy said as she walked towards the door. " Where is that husband of yours?" she asked. "Adrian?" she yelled as she left the room. "There is no need to make sure that the pillows match, just bring what you have so Natalie can get more comfortable…. Oh….Men!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Peggy said just after sunrise as she entered the Monk's bedroom.

Natalie had been sleeping with her head on Adrian's chest and both were finally getting some long needed rest, so her voice startled them both awake.

"M-mom? W-what time is it?" Natalie said, shielding her eyes as Peggy opened the curtains and let the sunlight into the room.

"Not you honey. You need to keep resting. I was talking to Adrian. It's time for him to get up." She answered.

"Mrs. Davenport…" Adrian said.

"Peggy…no…Mom. You may call me Mom!" said Peggy.

Natalie and Adrian both looked at her a little suspiciously.

"Okay…M-mom…What I was going to say is that it's Saturday. I don't have to be anywhere." He said.

"Nonsense! You need to get up and get rid of that stubble on your face, and …what's with the mustache?" Peggy asked.

"I love the mustache. The mustache stays." Said Natalie.

"To each his own, I supposed. But you need to get something to eat, and then you need to go to some place called "The Fairgrounds", I saw it in your dayplanner, and do whatever it is you're going to do there, and when you're done I need you to stop by the grocery and pick up some Milk, cheese, yogurt, eggs, lentils, peas, some leafy green vegetables…" Peggy rattled off.

"Mom, we have food in the house." Said Natalie.

"Yes, but after a week in the hospital some of it has either expired or turned wilty and, I'm actually surprised to be saying this given who you're married to, but I was taking inventory of what you do have here and your diet could be more balanced for a woman in your state." Peggy said.

"Her diet isn't balanced?" Adrian asked. "Natalie, do you think that's what caused all of this?"

"Adrian, my diet is fine." She answered. "Mom, I eat what they tell me to eat. I'm a firm believer in letting your body tell you what it needs, and in this case, letting the babies tell me what they need. And, what that is right now is a chocolate milkshake." She said.

Adrian took that as his signal to get up.

"Mrs Dav…Peggy…Mom…turn your head." He said.

"Adrian, you have your pajamas on." She replied.

"I don't care. Turn your head." He ordered.

"Oh, for goodness sakes. Alright." Peggy said as she looked up at the ceiling and he got out of bed and grabbed his robe.

"Alright you can look." He said. "I know we ran out of Ice Cream and was going to be going to the store later today anyway, after I talked with _Natalie_ and _she_ told me what _she _wanted. But, since my lady wants a milkshake right now, I'll just run down the block and get her something." He said.

"Without shaving and showering?" said Peggy.

"That's something Adrian's working on Mom. We waste so much time making sure that everything looks just exactly perfect before we leave the house. I can't tell you how much time we've spent evening up sideburns and making sure that his mustache is symmetrical. He's practicing not having to look so perfect as a means of personal growth." Natalie said.

"Well…job accomplished. He looks like a hobo." Said Peggy.

"Mom!" Natalie scoulded. "He does not!"

"I – I'd better go take a shower and shave." Said Adrian, heading towards the guest bathroom.

"Adrian, forget all that. I _need_ a milkshake! And I _need_ it now." Said Natalie.

He pivoted on his feet and began to head towards their bedroom to pick out something besides pajamas and a bathrobe to go out in.

"He should at least look presentable." Said Peggy. "Not like he's been out on a drunk. The store attendants will think he's there to rob the place."

Adrian turned back towards the bathroom.

"He looks great! Honey, you look great. Sexy even…with your debonair mustache and that five o'clock shadow." said Natalie.

Adrian turned and stopped. "Natalie, first, it isn't five o'clock and second, remember rule number six."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…we'll see about that." Said Natalie with a smile.

Adrian looked at her from the top of his eyes and sighed.

"I…I'm just going to go upstairs to our bedroom and find something besides my pajamas to wear. I'll be back with your milkshake within half an hour." He said, exiting the room.

* * *

Once he left the room, Peggy continued.

"Milkshakes are awfully fattening." Said Peggy. "Darling, you do have to keep in mind what pounds you put on now must be taken off after the babies are born."

"I'm well aware of that mother. The doctor has told me I need to put on a little weight though, so this is just perfect." Natalie responded.

"Fine. If the doctor said it is needed, I guess it is needed. But it isn't how we did it." Peggy answered.

"And look how we turned out." Natalie said.

"You turned out just fine. And…it looks like you've done pretty well on a policeman's salary. How on earth are you affording this? " Peggy asked.

"Mom, that's personal. But, if you must know, the DOJ is paying him a good and steady salary and…well…he saved." She said.

"He saved? What do you mean he saved? I saw how he lived and how he paid you. Where on earth would he have gotten money enough to afford purchasing an ocean-front home in Massachusetts? He didn't do anything illegal did he?" Peggy asked.

"This is Adrian, Mom. You know better than that. No, he's apparently had a secret savings account that his parents set up for him that he would throw money into from time to time. He didn't even pay attention to how much was accumulating. I think the bank statements were actually delivered over at Ambrose's. Finally, he took a look at the numbers and with compounding interest and all, he's managed to save a lot of money." Said Natalie.

"Enough to afford a place like this?" asked Peggy.

"Yes, mother…and then some. You always wanted me to marry rich. Well, to your surprise and mine, I didn't do bad. Adrian is a millionaire several times over. And…he made it on his own…rather than inherit it." Said Natalie.

"As _your_ children will do when you are no longer here. Don't be so dismissive of inherited money. It helped to raise you." Said Peggy.

"I know that Mom. And, I appreciate the privileges I had growing up. But it wasn't until I was out in the world doing my own thing that I learned the value of _work_. I want to instill those values in our children as well." Said Natalie.

"You don't think we work?" asked Peggy. "I feel like all I do is work. Arranging charity events, attending dinner parties, evaluating philanthropic opportunities…"

"For you, that is work. I understand. But we're in a different place. The world is in a different place. I want to be able to help prepare my kids for what's out there and not have them repeat some of my mistakes." Natalie responded.

Adrian walked back into the bedroom.

"Peggy. What did you do with my socks?" he said.

"Mom, Adrian. And, I moved them." Peggy answered. "When Natalie is well enough to go upstairs, I don't want her to have to strain for anything. I moved your socks to the top drawer of your armoire, and moved Natalie's unmentionables to your sock drawer."

"Oh gosh!" Adrian said, putting his hand on his head and looking towards the ceiling.

"Mom, you've only been here a few hours, don't you think it is a bit presumptuous for you to go in and rearrange our drawers?" said Natalie.

"Natalie, Darling. I did it for you. Adrian. You'll just have to deal with it. Put your wife's needs ahead of your own desires." Peggy answered.

"Mom! That's completely uncalled for. Adrian takes very good care of me. You need to apologize." Natalie said, angrily.

"No…Natalie. It's alright. She's right. I need to a-adapt. I think too much of myself." Adrian said.

"No, Adrian. You don't." Natalie said.

"Peg…Mom. Thank you for pointing that out to me. I'll try to do better. I'm going to get my socks now and run off to the store. I'll be back in a few minutes." Adrian said, giving Natalie a kiss on the forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

Natalie sat with her mouth a-gape wondering what had just transpired. She didn't like Adrian having to adapt to anything in his own house or being made to feel as if he wasn't being caring towards her. Peggy simply had no right to come in and try to rearrange their lives and she was going to tell her so.

"Mother! Come here!" Natalie said.

"Natalie dear, you need to lay down for a bit. We can chat later. Doctor's orders. I have someone coming to the house this morning with some fresh cut flowers to brighten up the place. Take a nap and I will see you later." Peggy said leaving the room.

* * *

After about a half hour, Adrian slipped into Natalie's room quietly and handed her the shake.

"Here you go. Extra thick, just like you like it." Said Adrian, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Natalie smiled and sat up. "You are so sweet. Listen, I don't want you taking anything that Mom says to heart. You are _very_ good to me. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Adrian looked down, "No. She's right. I've not always been as supportive as I should have been, and…well…it's because of me that you're like - this." He said, motioning towards her with his hand.

"What do you mean it's because of you? It took two, honey…" said Natalie.

"No. That's not what I'm talking about." Adrian said with a little frustration. "I'm talking about the stress involved. I shouldn't have been working you so much once we found out you were expecting and had a high-risk pregnancy. I should have just let you stay at home and rest rather than drag you around to libraries and historical societies and around potential killers – working you late hours. All of that is stressful."

"Adrian, I _wanted_ to work and help you. And besides, the episode happened at Julie's when we were relaxed and having fun." Said Natalie.

"Yes, but it had been building. You need to stay here and take care of yourself and the babies. That needs to be your priority. No more work until after the babies are born. And I….I need to man up and learn to better take care of myself." Adrian said.

Natalie sighed and thought about how strong her man-child was trying to be. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't the cause of her stress, and that frankly having Peggy there was infinitely more stressful than just having the two of them at home; but, instead she decided to hold back those thoughts.

"Adrian, I love you. And, I support anything you want to do. You aren't the cause of me being sick. The doctor said that is as much due to my thyroid issues as anything. And you are VERY good to me. But, if you need me to stay at home for you to feel more comfortable, I will do that. It's not like I don't have a lot to think about with our babies coming in five months. They may even come earlier. So, I will stay at home and prepare…"

"You can't lift anything." He said.

"I know. I won't. But, I can shop online and work out all of the logistics we need on this end to help bring our babies into the world." She said.

Adrian smiled and then brought her in for a one-armed embrace.

"Drink your milkshake, dear, and then get some more rest. Your mother is right. I had forgotten. Ha! Adrian Monk forgot. I need to go get ready to meet Edward at the Fairgrounds for my first lesson on riding a horse." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Have fun!" she said, sipping her milkshake with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Adrian arrived at the Fairgrounds a little before 11:00 AM and was greeted by Edward Dudley who was in full riding regalia.

"Hello, my friend!" said Edward. "Glad to see you have finally decided to take me up on my offer to teach you to ride."

"Yeah. Well, you were persistent. But…I'm not making any promises." Adrian replied.

"I'm not worried. Truthfully, I think you will take to it like riding a bike. We just need to get in a little practice. Please, follow me." Said Edward.

Adrian followed Edward into the stables where there were a dozen different horses at the ready in the stalls for one's choosing.

"Now, I noticed that you had some trouble with our Arabian the other day, so I thought it might be better if we let you pick out your own horse according to what makes you most comfortable." Dudley explained.

"You want me to choose my own horse?" asked Adrian, to make certain he understood.

"Yes. Any one of the ones you see here." Said Edward.

Adrian walked the length of the stable.

"Too tall. Looks mean. Too skinny. Looks swaybacked…" he said as he went from stall to stall. "Ah…here's the one I want."

Edward walked over to the stall Adrian was standing at. "That one?" he said.

"Yes. It looks calm. Intelligent." Said Adrian.

"You want that horse right there?" Edward said, thinking he was misunderstanding.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" asked Adrian.

"Mr. Monk. That is a miniature horse. Adults your size don't typically ride those." Said Edward.

"Yeah. But, it's perfect. I mean, I don't have to strain anything getting on, and if I fall it isn't very far to the floor." Said Adrian.

"Sorry, Mr. Monk. That's not going to work. I'll tell you what, how about this horse over here? It is strong and sturdy and not too, um, far off the ground. A nice respectable medium sized horse." Said Edward.

"Eh…no. No thanks." Said Adrian.

"Why not?" asked Edward.

"Because of this" Adrian said, pointing to the horse's legs.

"It's legs? What about them?" asked Edward.

"They don't match. One leg is white and one is brown. Sorry, I can't do that." Adrian explained.

"Alright, how about this solid black one over here? He is a beautiful horse, don't you think?" said Edward.

"Uh, no thanks. Gives me bad memories of the carousel horse." Said Adrian.

"The carousel horse was black?" asked Edward.

"No. But when I shut my eyes tightly while riding it, everything else was black." Said Adrian. "The association would just be too great."

For the next ten minutes, Edward walked around in frustration as Adrian gave every excuse imaginable as to why none of the horses were acceptable. When they reached the last horse, Edward threw his hands up in frustration and said, "Well, I guess that's it then. You can't be Revere's understudy. None of the horses is acceptable."

"Maybe there will be some other options the next time we practice." Adrian suggested.

"The next time?" Edward said, putting his hand behind his neck and staring at Adrian in disbelief.

At this point a dark swarthy looking man came in roughly treating a grey and white speckled horse.

"Get your sorry #$ in the stall, Shadow, NOW!" the man said, taking out a whip and hitting the horse several times in the rear end.

Shadow acted agitated and gave a verbal protest before being physically shoved into the stall by his owner who then slammed the stall door shut.

"I warned you last time, horse, that if you didn't do better today that you would be taking a trip to the old glue factory. Well, time to make good on that promise. At least I can get some of my money back!" he stated, stomping towards the door.

"Hey Freddie! No sense in mistreating the horse!" Edward said, walking over to the man.

"No sense in mistreating him? He's useless! A misfit! I can't even get him to ride out into the center of the practice ring. Always wanting to stay to the sides." The man complained.

As he was talking, Adrian quietly made his way over to the horse who looked strangely depressed. Reaching his hand out, he petted the side of the horse's face and tried to comfort it.

"It's okay, Shadow. I know you tried your best." He said softly.

Shadow walked up to him and looked him eye to eye with almost a pleading look. Adrian somehow connected to that, and then put his hand on shadows nose and rested his forehead there as well.

"Well, Freddie, we don't allow animal abuse here and you've been warned in the past." Said Edward.

"Fine, I'm going to transfer this horse to the glue factory anyway so I won't need the stall as it is." Said Freddie.

"No!" said Adrian.

"What?" said Freddie.

"No. Don't do that." Said Adrian. "You can't do that."

"And just who is going to stop me?" Freddie replied.

"The horse doesn't deserve that." Said Adrian. "I don't care what he did. He was trying his best."

"Trying his best? Ha! What do we have here, the horse whisperer? This horse is good for nothing. It's got some screws loose. And, I don't even know why I'm having to explain this. Why don't you mind your own business?" Freddie said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" said Adrian.

"What now?" asked Freddie.

"I'll buy him. How much do you want for him?" Adrian asked.

Freddie looked at Edward who then looked at Adrian.

"Are you serious?" asked Edward.

"Yes. How much do you want?" asked Adrian.

Freddie looked at him and said "$5,000.00"

Adrian reached in his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a blank check that he kept for emergencies. "Fine."

"Adrian, he's ripping you off. That horse isn't worth that much." Said Edward.

"He is to me." Said Adrian, as he slowly and perfectly made out the check to Freddie and took possession of Shadow.

For the rest of the morning, Edward and Adrian worked simply with leading the horse by the bridle around the edge of the arena getting them used to each other and trying to make the horse more comfortable.

* * *

Afterwards, they went to a clubhouse that was on the East side of the Fairgrounds for a quick bite to eat. Sitting outside under a canopy, the men sat down at a round table, ordered their food and began to chat.

Edward started first, as he leaned back in his chair and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a cigar.

"Would you care to join me?" asked Edward.

"No thank you. I don't smoke." Adrian said, as he watched Edward cut the end of the cigar with a guillotine cutter and light up.

"I haven't seen your sweet wife around here recently? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes. She's okay. Just had a few complications with her pregnancy, but we're taking it easy." Said Adrian. "Did you hear any more about Delano and his argument with Peabody?"

"No. I was hoping you had. It really may have been nothing. But given that it happened so soon after Peabody was killed, it seemed suspicious to me." Said Edward.

"I hear that. Need to make a point to follow up with Mr. Delano, just have been busy the past few weeks with the holiday and the hospital and all. Hey, I meant to ask you, what do you know about Mark Bailey?" asked Adrian.

"Bailey? Well, I haven't seen or heard from him in years. I know he married a beauty queen, Nell Brewbaker, about twenty years ago. Up until that time, he was a confirmed old bachelor. I also know that he and my father knew each other when they were boys and remained acquainted into adulthood. But, the families lost touch with time and distance. Why do you ask?" asked Edward.

"Well, I know that Bailey was very active in certain societal activities and was pretty prominent back in the day. It's odd to me that he hasn't been a target of our killer yet." Adrian said.

"Perhaps he lives too far out? All of the victims are right here in Boston." Dudley suggested.

"Perhaps. I mean, I went up and saw him and didn't really see anything out of the ordinary when I spoke with him. I guess I'm just trying to narrow down the field of suspects. Was there any reason that you could think of that Bailey would have wanted to kill your father or any other member of the group?" asked Adrian.

"No. Not really. So many of those men had been together for so long. They were really like a brotherhood. I can't imagine any of them being killers – and yet, apparently, there is a killer in their midst. I do hope that you will find him, Mr. Monk. If for no other reason, for our peace of mind." Said Dudley.

"I feel like I'm getting closer. It's just a matter of time." Adrian said in response.

* * *

Back at home, Natalie could not resist doing a little light work. As she sat up in bed eating her lunch, she took her laptop and began typing in the various names of the boys they had identified within the JPJ club. She started with the case files that Rod and Eric had been working on and went to the Newspapers website to see what hits she would get. With pen and paper, she chronicled everything from a mumps outbreak that struck the boys in 1962, to a visit by famous aviator Charles A. Lindbergh in 1964 to a listing of which of the boys made the honor role to their marriage records, the marriage records of their children, their efforts to preserve a specific Revolutionary war era home in the 1970s, their business associations as they grew older and how those connected with one another, and any other thing that she could find. When she was finished, the bed was full of paper and she was exhausted and wondering when her husband was going to be home.

* * *

Adrian arrived back home around 5:30 PM. The lunch had gone unexpectedly long with Edward as he got the scoop on all of the scandals Dudley could recall. It was an interesting dynamic with the boys in that even as men there was almost a blood loyalty amongst them. Which one, if any, had gone rogue was still eluding him. For now, however, the case would have to wait. He didn't want to worry Natalie with a scintilla of shop talk, and instead was going to surprise her with a gift he picked up on the way home, a gallon of double-chocolate chip ice cream.

As he entered the house, he was overpowered by the smell of gardenias. Where Peggy had found them out of season was anyone's guess, but they were EVERYWHERE! Gardenias in the hall. Gardenias in the study. Gardenias in the kitchen. Gardenias at the top of the stairs.

"What on earth?" Adrian said as he entered his home.

Looking around, he also realized that his furniture in the living room had been rearranged.

"Peggy!" he hollered.

Peggy walked out of the dining room, where she was dictating to someone that he did not know, exactly where the new curtains that she bought for the double-french doors leading to the patio needed to hang.

"Yes, Adrian, darling." She said.

"W-w-what is all this?" he asked, exasperated.

"Oh…this? Just sprucing up the place a bit. Since we are in the dreary Winter months now, it's always good to lift the spirits with a bit of spring and happy, bright, colors." She said.

"Happy-bright?" We don't do happy bright around here. Neutral tones….and what's with all of the gardenias?! It smells like a perfume factory." He asked.

"Gardenias are Natalie's favorite. I thought they would cheer her." she said.

"Gardenias are not Natalie's favorite. She loves the cherry blossoms in the spring." He said, distinctly remembering her reaction to the flowers before their wedding.

"Oh, well maybe they are mine. Anyway…with the house having to be shut up, we don't want for it to get stale smelling in here during these winter months." She said.

"You're supposed to be taking care of my wife, not rearranging my life." He said.

"So, now we're a poet I see." Peggy said, condescendingly. "The visual aesthetic may not reach you on any personal level, but I can tell you that it does a woman. A woman wants to be surrounded by beauty and color and smell and sounds of romance and laughter…not be trapped in a museum while one's husband it out playing detective.."

"Peggy." Adrian said in measured but angry tones.

"Mom." Said Peggy.

He stopped and looked at her. "Peggy. The word 'Mom' doesn't have the best associations for me at present given my own upbringing, so I'll just call you Peggy."

"Very well, Adrian." Said Peggy.

"Peggy, you are a guest in this house. This is not your house, but you are most welcome to visit, and I very much appreciate what you're doing for me and Natalie while I'm at work, _doing_ and not _playing at_ real detective work that helps to solve crimes and pays our bills. But any decorating of the house, any choices of curtain patterns or floral displays or organization of drawers or rearrangement of furniture – that is up to Natalie and myself, not you."

"Well, I…" Peggy said.

Adrian continued. "I'm not done. Now, if you are bored, I can arrange to have anything brought in that you would like to help you pass your time. Or, if it is just too much, I can arrange to send you back to California where you are able to be more productive and I'll hire a nurse to look after Natalie. I can afford that. Regardless, I need you to stop right now and take a step back and just…stop!"

Peggy stood in stunned silence. "I understand. You have made yourself clear. You do not want me here." She said, turning to go.

"No…no…no.." Adrian said, reaching out and gently touching her arm to keep her from going.

"Mrs. Davenport." He said.

"Oh, we're digressing?" she said.

"No. I am sorry if I was too forward or if that seemed rude, but when Natalie is able to move about again, this…all of _this_… is just going to add stress to her life which we can't have. She doesn't need an interior decorator or a life reorganizer. She needs her mom. I know that growing up, this was your main pattern, you'd be busy with the charities and the foundations and managing your social lives and that's the life you knew. But, if you really want to make a difference here, you'll put all of that aside and just focus on being Natalie's mom." He said. "She loves you. She needs you."

Peggy looked up to Adrian. "Truth is, Adrian. I don't think I know how. You say 'stop'. It isn't that easy. This is who I am. I don't know how to be 'mom.'" She said.

"Listen, Peggy. If I can adapt enough to having another person living in my house, using my restroom, eating off my plates…you can learn too. There is literally NO ONE as set in their ways as I am, but I'm doing this for Natalie's sake. All of this would drive her nuts, and I'm trying to head that off before it becomes an issue. So…what is it? Do you think you can do this? For Natalie?" said Adrian.

"For Natalie? Yes." Peggy said. "It looks like you brought home some ice cream. That should be put up before it melts. Why don't you hand that to me and I'll put it in the freezer so you can go see your wife."

* * *

Adrian handed her the bag of ice cream and took it to the kitchen while he slipped into the back of the house and found Natalie sound asleep on the bed, with the laptop by her side and a pile of papers surrounding her. He sighed and shook his head. So much for not working.

As he gathered the papers together and moved the laptop off to the side, she woke up

Turning to him, she said, "Hey ya handsome! Where ya been?"

"Oh…just out at the Fairground and talking with Edward… he told me a lot of interesting stories about the group." He said.

"Oh really? I found out some interesting things as well. But, we can talk about it in a bit. Well….how did you do? Did you ride a horse?" she asked.

"No. But I bought one." He said.

"You what?!" she asked.

"I bought a grey and white horse named Shadow. His owner was going to send him away to make glue out of him." He said.

"Oh, no!" Natalie said. "And you rescued him?"

"Yes." Adrian said. "You know, it sounds weird, but he and I looked one another in the eye and I think we kinda _get _one another. His former owner was complaining that he would not obey commands and wouldn't go where he wanted him to be. I think he goes exactly where he wants to go, not out of a desire to disobey, but because it's how he wants it. It's what makes him most comfortable. Kinda like me."

"You're comparing yourself to a horse?" she said.

"No…well, yes. This horse. You know he will only stay on the edge of the ring? He won't go in the center. Not sure why. But, it's convenient for me because I can touch all of the ring posts as he goes around the circle." He said.

"Sounds like a match made in heaven." She smiled. "But, Adrian. You're doing this so you can play Paul Revere."

"Play the _understudy_ to Revere." Adrian corrected.

"Okay, play the understudy. Is this horse going to go anywhere besides the ring of the Fairgrounds?" she asked.

"We'll see. I have another appointment on Tuesday with Edward to try to actually get on the horse." said Adrian.

She looked at him and smiled. "Sounds like you like the horse. That's something I never saw coming. You do know that horses make messes that you have to clean up…"

"Yes. He made a few while we were there. I'll hire someone to clean his stall…" he said.

"Won't be good enough." She noted.

"I know, but I can clean up after they clean up." He said.

"Okay. And what of daily exercise? You know horses need that." She said.

"I figured I could stop by in the morning on the way to work and take him out for a walk and then stop by in the evening and make sure that he's doing okay." Adrian said.

"You're going to do that every day?" asked Natalie.

"They have people there to take care of the horses if I'm not able to make it." He stated. "But I'll be there several days a week."

"Okay. You know what you're doing." She said. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For keeping going without me by your side." She said. "Sounds like you did okay."

"Only because I know you are back home waiting for me." He said.

"Yes, but you did it. Good job!" she said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss.

"Thank you." He replied, grasping on to her hand and enjoying a quiet moment together.


	18. Chapter 18

For the next couple of days, Adrian went to the stables and worked with Shadow, walking him around, talking to him, feeding him, and showing him some human kindness.

From his papers, he learned that Shadow had been purchased as a part of an estate sale. His owner before Freddi,e was a spinster who unexpectedly died a few minutes after riding Shadow. When Adrian inquired more, he found out that the woman had a seizure disorder and had become ill at the ring, walked into the center of the ring and passed away. Now, it made perfect sense as to why Shadow wouldn't go into the middle of the ring. He was grieving for the woman and thought that he had done something wrong that caused her death.

Drawing from his own experience, Adrian treated Shadow like he would a human. He talked to him, and shared his own history with Shadow, just as if he could understand. He emphasized that although it hurts to lose someone who means so much, that there can be a wonderful life afterwards that is beyond one's imagination. With each word, Shadow's trust in Adrian grew and he stood a little taller. Nevertheless, Adrian still could not get Shadow to go into the center of the ring.

"That's okay, buddy." Said Adrian. "You don't have to go there now. Only when you're ready."

* * *

Tuesday arrived and Edward was surprised to see Adrian already at the Fairgrounds working with Shadow.

"Hello, Adrian! Looks like you have found yourself a friend." Said Dudley.

"Hi Edward. Shadow and I have spent the past couple of days together. He's really a great horse." Said Adrian.

"So, you've ridden him?" asked Edward.

"Oh. No. We haven't gotten that far. But I do think we've bonded more, isn't that right Shadow?" said Adrian, petting Shadow's mane.

Edward looked at the two and then looked at his watch. "Well, if we're going to make any progress today, we need to get busy. Why don't we put a saddle on Shadow and see if we can get you into a riding position?"

"Um…I think maybe if we…" Adrian began.

"Mr. Monk, if you are apprehensive the animal will sense that. If you want Shadow to be brave and progress, then you need to do so as well." Said Edward.

Adrian looked at the horse who was looking at him with a look that he imagined as saying "Well? What will it be?"

"Alright. We will give it a try." Adrian said.

Edward brought a saddle out and strapped it onto Shadow. The horse stood stoically and allowed it. Next, Adrian approached the saddle and put one foot in the stirrups preparing to mount. Placing his weight on the foot, he grabbed for the saddle's horn only to fall off and onto his hind end.

"Try again." Said Edward.

So, Adrian stood up. Brushed the dirt off of his pants and grabbed the horn again, managing this time to be standing stiff legged on one foot, but struggling to get the other leg over the horse's back. Instead, he held onto the horn with his left hand while reaching for the horse's neck with his right and indelicately pulled himself on his belly on top of the saddle, only to slide off and fall smack dab onto his butt again.

Three tries later, both Adrian and Edward were ready to give it up. Adrian threw down his riding gloves in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I …I just can't do it. Try as I may, I guess I'm going to have to find another role to play." He said, dejected.

Edward walked over to Adrian, "Don't feel bad. At least you tried. And, even if it didn't work out you could always…"

Edward was interrupted by a horse neighing.

Adrian and Edward turned to look, and Shadow had laid down on the ground on his belly. Shadow turned his head towards Adrian and whinnied towards him.

"Well, look at that." Said Edward, amazed.

Adrian walked over slowly to Shadow and looked him in the face. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Shadow whinnied and raised his head in one upward stroke, so slowly, and very gingerly, Adrian moved over to Shadow's saddle, grabbed on to the horn and swung his right leg over Shadow's back, sitting firmly on the saddle.

"Excellent, Adrian, Shadow." Edward said with a smile. "Now, take the reins, Adrian. Don't be afraid. You've got this."

Adrian petted Shadow's mane once more and said "Easy does it…" then he took the reins in his left hand and held firmly onto the horn with his right.

"Ask him to get up." Said Edward.

"Oh gosh. Okay. Um…Shadow…I would like…if you don't mind….Edward, here's the thing…" said Adrian.

With that Shadow whinnied again and shook his head back and forth.

"Okay, okay, okay...Shadow, stand up please." Said Adrian nervously at which point Shadow made one fluid movement and Adrian found himself high up in the air looking over the arena.

"Ha! You did it!" said Edward. "Great job you two, you actually did it. You've mounted the horse!"

"We did it!" said Adrian. "Wow! I'm actually up here. Good boy, Shadow! He said, patting the horse's right hip.

Suddenly, Shadow started walking.

"Whoa! Wait..Sh…Sh…Shadow?! Wh-what are you doing?" Adrian held the horn tightly and lightly tapped Shadow on the left hip to try to get the horse's attention. Shadow picked up speed.

"Oh no…Oh gosh….Oh…" Adrian said, as Shadow began walking the parameter of the circle . Adrian dropped the reigns and took both arms and wrapped them around Shadow's neck, and took both feet out of the stirrups and hugged the horse tightly with his legs. "Eddddwwwaarrrddd Heelllllllllp Meeeeee!"

"Hang on there!" Edward said, running behind the horse trying to catch up. "Just hang on! I'm coming!"

The horse was now moving from a fast trot to a full gallop and Adrian began to feel light headed. "Shhhhaaddddowww…If this is your idea of a joke…..Please, Shaddddoowww…I can't hold on much loonnnnggger." Adrian said, as the color began to leave his face. "Just remember…turnabout's fair play!"

Suddenly Shadow slowed and came to a complete stop.

As Edward caught up, a breathless Adrian tried to find the stirrups with his feet but to no avail.

"Here, Adrian, I've got you." Said Edward as Adrian slid his body weight over to the left, but could still not let go.

"I can't." said Adrian.

"You must." Said Edward.

Adrian started to hyperventilate, and Shadow whinnied again, then gently bent down on his front legs and bowed enough for Adrian to get down. Adrian slid down from the saddle, planted his foot on the ground and then fell to his knees before resting with both hands on the ground and sitting down.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward.

Adrian just shook his head yes.

Shadow then laid down on the ground beside him as Adrian leaned forward with face towards the ground trying to regain composure. As Adrian gulped air, Shadow put his head close to Adrian's and nudged him.

"W-what? What do you want?" said Adrian, looking at the horse.

The horse neighed.

"No. I'm mad at you." Said Adrian. "You were a bad boy."

The horse nudged Adrian, and then laid his head in Adrian's lap.

"I think he's saying he's sorry for scaring you." Said Edward.

Adrian took a deep breath and look down at the beast who was just staring straight ahead, and he began to pet his face.

"Apology accepted. Just…don't…EVER…do that again? Okay?!" Adrian said. Shadow responded with a nudge and a whinny.

"Well, look at that. You are the Horse Whisperer." said Edward.

* * *

After Shadow was returned to the comfort of his stall, Adrian and Edward walked back to the clubhouse to discuss the scheduled practice for Saturday for the Tea Party. As they sat down, at what was becoming their regular seat, Edward lit up a cigar and updated Adrian on what was happening. Since his role this go around was simply that of a spectator, he wouldn't have anything too complicated to do, but the main character of Paul Revere, played by Peter Chafee, would be one of the ring leaders so Adrian needed to pay attention.

The group would meet down at the harbor, again in costume, and would mingle about as a treat for tourists who undoubtedly would be around the area, and then at a given moment the main actors would launch into their roles. Again, they would not dump any actual tea into the harbor for rehearsal, but they would during the actual event.

After the drama, the mayor would come forward and would read a list of names of known Sons of Liberty involved in the early days of the Revolution. He would place a plaque with their names on it at the site to preserve the historical memory. Edward had a copy of the list and Adrian took note that Mortimer's name was not on the list.

"Uh, is it too late to amend the list?" Adrian asked.

"Why do you ask?" asked Edward.

"Well, my Ancestor, Mortimer, was also a part of the group and…" Adrian explained.

"Oh, the society is well aware of that. But, given the circumstances surrounding Mortimer…" Edward said, surprising Adrian that he was even aware of Mortimer. "Oh, yes, Mr. Monk. We're aware. You haven't been invited yet to our monthly historical lectures. We had one three months ago on the patrol system of Paul Revere. His name came up then. Even today, your ancestor is viewed as a villain."

"That still doesn't mean that his name shouldn't be listed. They only had a circumstantial case anyway." Said Adrian.

Edward looked at Adrian through dark brown eyes that radiated the kind of high-society pride that one would expect of a Boston Brahmin "Circumstantial or not, most people thought that Mortimer Monk was a traitor. We can't very well include him on a list designed for Patriots. I'm sure you understand."

Adrian opened his mouth to argue but then closed it, clinching his jaw tight. Plaques can be remade, he thought. First things first. "Of course." Adrian muttered.

"Excellent. Well, after the Tea Party in December, we have a bit of a break until the Massacre in March. You will not be directly involved in this in any way, though you can be there as an observer if you like. We use that event to highlight the true historical events that happened – the colonists harassment of the British soldiers followed by the soldiers act of violence. One of Boston's own famed actors, Marcus Carroll will be playing the role of Crispus Attucks, so it should be a fun time for everyone.

Around this time, however, we will start rehearsal in earnest for Mr. Revere's ride which is in Mid-April. You and Chaffee will run through the role consecutively and then side by side. We need to exercise Shadow up until that point to make sure he is physically fit enough to take such a long journey." Said Edward.

"How long is it?" said Adrian.

"Around 11 miles. On the day in question, there will be sections of the city that are cordoned off for you to travel safely. Meanwhile, we'll load the horse up in a trailer and take you out to various places that are less full of traffic, along the Mystic River, where you can practice – weather permitting, of course." Said Dudley.

Adrian thought about it. "Okay, it sounds like we have a lot to do in the months to come. B-but back to Mortimer. Do you know where Mortimer was when this Ebenezer…um…"

"Ziggler." Said Edward.

"Yeah, Ziggler. Where was Mortimer patrolling when Ziggler was shot?" asked Adrian.

Dudley pulled out his cell phone and pulled up the maps app, zeroing in on the Charleston area of Boston.

"Here. He was supposed to be patrolling this area of town, right around where Medford street is today." Edward said.

"That's about, what? 10 miles from the home in Swampscott?" asked Adrian.

"Yes. They would take turns. When Mortimer's turn would come up, he would stay all night at his blacksmith's shop and work from there." Said Edward.

"And…where did they find Ziggler's body?" asked Adrian.

"That was the odd thing. They found it right over here, in the middle of this Island." Said Edward.

"Across the river?" asked Adrian.

"Yes." Said Edward.

"How would they have gotten over to the other side? Were there bridges?" asked Adrian.

"No. There was a Ferry." Said Edward.

"And therefore, there had to be a ferryman who was a witness to taking them over to the other side?" asked Adrian.

"Yes. One would think. But, mysteriously, the ferryman drowned that very night as well. There was no evidence of Mortimer having committed a crime here, but was suspicious." Said Edward.

"That's awful." Adrian said. "But that's a distance of what, a mile and half? Would have had to be pre-meditated. What was the motive they ascribed to him?"

"That's where their case fell short, I will admit - though a British soldier did arrest one of the Sons of Liberty in their patrol area that night. It was supposed that Mortimer lured Ebenezer away so that the soldier could make his move. Perhaps, Ebenezer became suspicious and Mortimer killed him. But, the area of motive was the weakest part of their case." Edward explained.

"I see." Adrian said, making mental notes all along the way. "Interesting information."

* * *

Later that night, Adrian and Natalie sat quietly in their room and he told her of what all had transpired throughout the day. She was impressed that he actually had ridden the horse, even if the horse had basically taken him for a ride. He held on and he survived and was not in a bad mental state afterward. She was also intrigued by the story of Mortimer, and they decided to skip ahead in the diary to see what Abigail might have had to say about the matter. Her diary was strangely silent throughout the entire period.

"That's odd." Said Natalie. "She skips over the period entirely. One day she's talking about the arrival of the Spring and the blossoms on trees appearing, and the next moment she is lamenting how depressed Mortimer is. Nothing in between."

"Let me see the diary." Adrian said.

She handed him the diary and he looked at the area where the pages were joined together.

"Pages have been removed." he noted. "Why would Abigail's family have removed the pages?"

"I don't know. Why would they?" She answered.

"What was the name of the lady who first gave you this diary? My cousin." He said.

"Agnes. Agnes Winthrop." She answered.

"Did she leave a phone number or address? I'd like to talk with her." he responded, looking down at the diary and running his finger along spine.


	19. Chapter 19

Adrian's arrival at Old South Church in Newburyport, Massachusetts created more apprehension in his spirit than he expected. He had anticipated meeting a little old lady around his father's age, and walking into the church for a short talk. He was glad she said yes to meeting him, but wasn't sure why she had requested the meeting at the church instead of her home. Instead, he was greeted by two men in black suits and sunglasses who requested his identification and did a quick pat-down before he entered the building. After a quick raise of the shoulders and twist of the neck, he entered the front vestibule and was met by the woman he expected to see from the beginning. Agnes was a smaller lady than he had pictured her to be and her demeanor immediately diffused Adrian's nerves.

"Are you Adrian?" asked Agnes, walking out into the vestibule and taking his hand in both of her hands.

"Yes. Yes, ma'am. And, you must be Agnes?" he asked.

"I am. And, I'm so happy to finally meet you." She gushed, walking with him into the sanctuary and inviting him to sit down in one of the pews at the back of the sanctuary. "I've heard about you from my cousin Jackie through the years – that is until he disappeared off of the face of the earth."

"Yes, I was eight when that happened." Adrian confirmed.

"I know. It was shameful what he did to his family. Shameful. I am glad things got better there.

Here…I brought you a photo from our last family reunion that we held in Swampscott at the house you now live in. That little boy is your father." She said.

"Wow. He looks a lot like my brother Ambrose." said Adrian.

"Oh really? When Jack moved to California, we never saw each other in person again. I've always been sorry about that. You would have enjoyed trips out to the beach and family get togethers. They were lovely." She said.

"I'm sure they were. Um, Abigail, you may be wondering why I called you and wanted to meet…" he said.

"No. I know exactly why you wanted to meet. I'm just surprised that it has taken you this long." She said smiling a disarming smile.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You are coming to talk about the missing pages from Abigail Monk's diary, aren't you?" she asked.

Adrian paused, "Then you know about the pages?"

"Of course. I removed them." She said.

"_You_ removed them. But why?" he asked.

"I think my cousin John would better be able to explain that to you." She said, turning her head and looking to the back of the sanctuary. Adrian turned to see who she was looking at and immediately smiled a smile of recognition.

"President Stoddard?" he asked, standing up.

"Adrian! It is so good seeing you again." he said, walking up to Adrian and giving him a firm handshake, which Adrian did not wipe off. "I believe we owe you an explanation. Here, walk with me. I want to show you something." He stated.

Walking through the sanctuary, they took a trip down into the basement of the building into a cool stone structure with wooden beams surrounding it. Turning the corner, they faced an open crypt with marble slabs on it and bars. By the slabs sat what appeared to be a human skull.

"What is this?" Adrian asked, confused.

"This is the final resting place of Evangelist George Whitefield." Said Stoddard. "When he died, it was requested that his body be buried underneath the pulpit of this church. The pulpit used to sit on the left side of the building, right above us."

"I… I've heard of him. He is the guy that my ancestor Mortimer and his wife Abigail heard preach." Said Adrian.

"Yes. Over 80% of colonists heard him preach at one time it is said. Think about that for a second. 80% of the people in your country having heard, in person, any given human being. It's unprecedented. But such was his popularity. Immensely influential not only in religious matters, but in people's views of things such as liberty. Greatly influenced the lead up to the American Revolution.

He was so admired that during the Revolution, which was just after Whitefield's death, grave robbers broke into his crypt and stole part of his vestment and bones." Said Stoddard.

"Bones?" asked Adrian.

"Yes. They believed that the power of God was so with Whitefield that by taking these relics into battle they would have God's favor. Such are the extremes some would go to in order to win. Right and wrong don't enter into it. Just winning. Now, come with me upstairs." Stoddard said.

Adrian followed him back up the stairs and then up through several other flights of narrow wooden stairs all the way up into the bell tower. Given its height and openness, he declined to go all the way to the edge but stood stiffly in the middle of the open area next to a large pewter bell.

"The bell you are standing next to was made by Paul Revere." Said Stoddard. "Now, look around you." Stoddard said as both men looked all over the city of Newburyport. Surrounding the church were beautifully adorned colonial style homes of various colors and sizes. In the distance was the calm water of the Merrimack River which led out to the Atlantic. In spite of the cool December air, the sight was beautiful to behold.

"_This_ is colonial Massachusetts. Stately and proud and historic and yet volatile and fragile at the same time. A nation was divided on this soil, and the cause of Freedom won out. But it was far from a certainty. Even back then, political blood ran very thick and people could literally be ruined if just the wrong rumor was spread or if they were in error. Just like today."

"That's very interesting, Mr. President. But…why are we here? Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Adrian.

"Because, Adrian. In this very church my ancestress, Elizabeth Monk married her first husband, Simon Stoddard – my fifth great grandfather and your 6th grand uncle." Stoddard explained.

"Come again?" asked Adrian.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain." said Stoddard.

The two men went back down in the sanctuary and sat in enclosed pews that were set aside for specific families, as was the custom of the day.

"When I called you out here to work with the DOJ, I had multiple motives. First, you're the best investigator that I've ever seen, and that's no exaggeration. The country needs you on its cold cases rather than wasting away solving crimes for just a single city where you are underutilized and unappreciated. But I had a personal motive as well.

The page you were missing from the diary was deliberately removed by Agnes at my insistence. On it, you'll find Abigail's narrative of what happened with Mortimer from her point of view. However, In the margin of the page, you will find the words "Elizabeth Monk Stoddard daughter of the beloved Mortimer and Abigail Monk," written in her own handwriting. Why she wrote it on that page is speculation; however, I believe she wrote it on that page specifically to endorse her mother's point of view and to say no matter what society said about her father, he was still beloved in her eyes.

There is no public record of the marriage to Stoddard, except in Abigail's writings and one obscure notice in the church records here. Simon and Elizabeth were married for four months before he died, but that was long enough for her to become pregnant with my ancestor Michael. Elizabeth remarried less than one year later to a member of the Warren family and Michael took the name Warren. He grew up as a Warren. When he became an adult, he purchased land in Rockcastle County, Kentucky and took the name Stoddard. So far, the press has not been able to make the connection, but from a political point of view they would have a field day if they knew _President Stoddard is Descended from a Traitor_ Scandalous!" he said.

"But Mr. President…" Adrian said, stiffening.

"I'm going to stop you right there. First, please call me John. Second, I know he didn't do it. I've known in my gut for a long time. Knowing what I know about him, Mortimer Monk was a Patriot whose blood ran red, white and blue. He was also a very temperate man. No way he killed that man.

I always wanted his named cleared, but was helpless to do it on my own, and certainly without raising a lot of attention. Then, my wife suggested you. I hadn't even made the connection that you, Adrian Monk were related to my Monks until I did some digging.

So, my task would be how to convince you to look for it. And, I didn't want to trick you. You would have figured that out sooner or later anyway. I decided to let you discover it on your own and if you wanted to pursue it, we would both benefit.

I called you out for the primary task of helping our DOJ, and asked Agnes to look you up and give you the diary – minus the one page. That was removed primarily as a signal to us that you were on the trail. You see, if she had just given you the diary, who's to say you would read it? Knowing you as I do, however, I figured if you were pursuing the case, you would eventually want to see that specific passage and if it were missing, you would come looking for it. Our little plan worked. Agnes told me that you called, and I flew down here as quickly as I could. Words cannot say how excited I am that we're finally going to clear Mortimer." Said Stoddard.

"Well, I don't know what to say, John." Said Adrian. "I agree with you in that Mortimer didn't do it. Right now, I don't know where to look to disprove a 200-year-old rumor. It may be beyond my own skills."

"Well, I am giving you full access to anything whatsoever that is in the National Archives in Washington or any other Federal Building. We have many items, some uncatalogued, from that era. If it's out there, you'll find it. I'm confident." Said Stoddard.

"Thank you, sir." Said Adrian.

"No…thank _you_. Now…" Stoddard said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small stiff padded folder. "Here are the pages you were missing. I don't believe that they hold any special clues, but you can see how absolutely certain that Abigail was in her belief in Mortimer. Quite touching, really."

"Thank you, sir. Natalie and I will look at them together, and your secret will be safe until Mortimer is cleared." Adrian said, taking the folder.

"I know it will be, Adrian. I know it will." Stoddard concluded.

* * *

That evening, Adrian and Natalie sat in bed as Adrian read to Natalie the passages from the missing pages.

_13 July 1774 - Boston_

_After spending three days in the city on patrol duty, Mortimer came home tonight agitated. He told me that he had been on patrol that evening and that he and his patrol partner had been approached by a man with a note in hand telling them that there was some disturbance near the Mystic river. Ebenezer told Mortimer to specifically stay there and guard the streets and that he would check it out and would return within the hour. He then jumped on his horse and rode off in that direction. When he did not return as specified, Mortimer jumped on his horse and rode off looking for him. He found the horse at river's edge with no Ebenezer. He is very concerned that foul play has overtaken his friend._

_15 July 1774 - Boston_

_When Ebenezer Ziggler did not return home, the committee on Public Safety began searching along the banks of the Mystick river for his body. Mortimer joined them as well, and they were all about to give up when someone spotted vultures flying above the small Island that lies in the middle of the inlet across the river. They took a boat out to the spot and there, to everyone's horror, they found poor Ebenezer, shot dead. There was no sign of robbery and at this point nobody has any idea of why someone would have wanted to kill him. Mortimer is very disturbed._

_18 July 1774 - Boston_

_Early this morning we were awakened by a banging on our front door. Mortimer threw on his robe to see who it was and it was members from the Committee on Public Safety along with two of the King's soldiers coming for my Mortimer! They allowed him to change into some clothes and took him into towne for questioning. When he returned to me this evening he looked tired and drawn and said that they had accused him of murder and had found a scrap of paper from one of his brochures near Ebenezer's body and a gun hidden in his blacksmith's shop. He told them he knows nothing of either item, but they do not appear to believe him. He is to go before a judge next week._

_25 July 1774 - Boston_

_Mortimer went before the judge today with his lawyer, John Adams. Adams argued that the case was purely circumstantial and that there is no real evidence that Mortimer himself did anything. In fact, the innkeeper around their patrol testified that he saw Mortimer there throughout the night. The judge dismissed the case against Mortimer on lack of evidence but we can tell that people still believe he did it. I believe this hurts my husband more than the accusation. He has always tried to be a moral man, yet people are adjudging him guilty without a trial. _

_28 September 1774 - Boston_

_Mortimer has aged 10 years over the past few months. The people in the city have been cruel to my husband and have vandalized his property. Nobody comes to his shop any longer for work. He has tried to be strong for my sake, but yesterday he finally broke down in tears and asked me if I believed him. Of course I do. I know my husband as I know my own flesh and know he is not guilty. Even our minister will not talk to him, so I've asked my brother to reach out to a friend of his named John Leland, a Baptist minister in Bellingham, to see if he can come talk with Mortimer for some spiritual guidance. The cruelty of this world can be unbearable to watch._

_19 October 1774 - Boston_

_Mortimer has found a friend in Reverend Leland. He is a good man, and very pious. He, like us, is very concerned about justice under the law as he has watched many of his own friends being arrested without just cause and tried before judges who make basic rights a mockery. Reverend Leland plans on moving to Virginia soon, and will use cases like Mortimer's and some of his preacher friends to press for a bill of rights since increasingly it appears that the colonies are heading towards independence. _

_26 December 1774 – Boston_

_We had a peaceful family Christmas at our home with just our family and the Ornes. Mortimer looked ashamed that he was not able provide for his family as in Christmases past due to lack of business. But, he managed to save enough, he said, in order to buy me a beautiful cloak to keep me warm. I say, 'he said' because I have noticed items of his disappearing from the house and not returning. I believe that he is selling his things in order to provide for us what his job will not. I would that we would sell this house and move away, but he will not hear of it. _

_20 April 1775 – Boston_

_We are at WAR! _

_We were informed by my brother that Paul Revere, William Dawes and a man named Prescott had continued their duties as a part of the Committee on Public Safety and had gotten word that the King's soldiers were arriving. Warned by internal intelligence, they struck out on the 18__th__ to go warn John Hancock and Samuel Adams in Lexington that they were expected to be arrested. After that, they were captured, though Dawes and Prescott escaped. We know not what has become of Revere. _

_Mortimer wishes to join them, but was told by one of the men in Boston that he would not be accepted because he could not be trusted. My poor dear brave man._

_19 May 1775 – Boston_

_Mortimer closed up his shop in Boston at the end of April. The King's soldiers and the colonists are in a protracted battle for the city, and nobody on either side would patronize Mortimer's shop. He is looking at selling our home though I fear his spirit is so broken that to let this thing go would spell failure to him and would crumble him. I've asked my parents for help and they have provided food for our family in the form of canned goods. I have been able to hide this from Mortimer, seeing he is a proud man, but I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to._

_25 May 1775 – Swampscott_

_I shall no longer call myself a Bostonian. We visited the town today in order to visit Mortimer's family crypt. Some people spat upon us as we traveled through town and told us to go serve the king. When we arrived at the grave, it had been vandalized. Mortimer said nothing on the way home at all. He is so very defeated. I feel helpless._

_18 June 1775 – Swampscott_

_Two days ago, I went to find Mortimer and saw him sitting on the rocks by the ocean staring out at the sea. When I came upon him and spoke to him, he would not answer me. It was as if he didn't even know I was there. I came and sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him and told him that everything would be okay and he turned to me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen and told me 'My dear Abby. Don't you see? The world we knew is gone. He who once sought to separate us has won.'_

_When I asked him what he meant, he began to speak to himself as if he were having some argument with himself. Frightened, I called for Dr. Samuels who has said that the stress has taken its toll on Mortimer's mind. My brother is moving in with us to help around the house and to help me as I try to aid Mortimer. I don't know what I will do if I should lose him, and yet I feel already as if I have lost him. My dear gentle man, what has life done to you?_

_5 July 1775 – Swampscott_

_My dear sweet husband, Mortimer Monk died suddenly yesterday. He was seated at the breakfast table with us and hadn't spoke a word in nearly a week. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and said, "those whom the Son shall set free shall be free indeed." His eyes lit up with more life than I have ever seen in any living person, and he smiled. And then, he died. He was 37. _

Adrian stopped and set down the book, sobered by the revelation of his ancestor's death. Natalie sat with tears running down her face, and he held her in his arms as they both took time to mourn for a man that neither of them had ever met but whom they both now felt that they knew so intimately.

Now more than ever, it was a matter of principle. Mortimer's name must be cleared and restored.


	20. Chapter 20

Adrian and Peggy each held tightly to Natalie's arms as she walked out across the newly fallen snow and out to the SUV for her doctor's appointment.

"Be very careful, darling." Peggy said. "Are you sure you do not want me to come with you? I know how dear Adrian can be nervous around these kind of things." She said with sincerity.

"No, Mom. I'm good. We will be back in a couple of hours, and don't worry about food. We'll bring something back from in town." Natalie said, waving as Adrian shut the door behind her.

"Drive safely, Adrian." Said Peggy. "And do not speed! You've lived your whole life in California, you're not used to these slick roads."

"And you are?" asked Adrian, as Peggy threw him a look. Throwing her a look right back, the both of them had to grin at the match of wills. "Okay, Mom. I'll be careful." He said as he got into the car.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Natalie turned to Adrian and said "Okay, I give up. What did you do to Mom?"

He looked over at her and stated "I didn't do anything to your Mom. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the past 3 weeks she has been…I don't know…motherly. She hasn't argued. She hasn't meddled. That exchange that I just saw between the two of you over the driving was more than I've seen from her since she has gotten here. It's like she's a different woman."

Adrian turned right onto the main road and said "Well, we did have a discussion. A small one. And, let's just say…we have an understanding."

"An understanding? You mean, you stood up to Peggy Davenport? And…you won?!" she responded.

"Your mother just wants to help. She loves you and well…I just showed her where she was going about things the wrong way. I also may have threatened to send her back to California if she didn't behave herself. " he said with a sly grin.

"You didn't!" Natalie said before bursting out laughing! "That's incredible! I never would have expected that you could have gotten the best of Peggy Davenport!"

"It wasn't about getting the best of her. It was about doing what was best for you. When it comes to that, I don't care who it is, hands down, they had better get out of my way because I'm coming through." He said.

Natalie looked at him and bit her lip. "You know it is sooooo attractive when you're assertive like this."

Adrian smiled slightly but shifted nervously in his seat. "Remember, dear. I have to drive safely. No distractions. Peggy's orders."

Natalie leaned forward and kissed Adrian on the cheek. "Okay." She said. "I'll behave."

Sitting back in her seat suddenly she said "Ouch!"

Adrian jumped and looked over at her, "are you alright?" he said.

"Yes, yes. Keep your eyes on the road. I'm fine." She said. "It's just when Mom gave those instructions, she should have told two other someone's to behave as well. Here, give me your hand."

Adrian gave her his right hand while he kept his eyes on the road and his left hand on the steering wheel. She laid his hand on her tummy and within seconds, he felt four strong knocks against her belly wall. He jerked his hand back and looked at her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Eyes on the road, honey. That..was your son. Or maybe your daughter. I'm not sure how they are positioned right now, but we'll find out in a few. Have you ever felt anything like that before?" she asked.

"Never." He said. "Wow! The moment I think it is as real as it gets, it just gets realer."

"Realer?" she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Hey, did they hurt you? Maybe I should have a talk…" he said.

"Haha, no. Didn't really hurt at all, just a small sting and it surprised me." She said, patting his hand and then returning her hand to her belly.

* * *

The doctor reviewed the babies progress and examined Natalie's protein levels and blood pressure and deemed it okay for her to go out on small trips like this one, but she still indicated that she did not want her to do any work or sit up for long periods of time. The babies were measuring exactly where they needed to be, and she was picking up just the right amount of weight so that Dr. Green was pleased by what she saw. They also were able to get another ultrasound picture which clearly showed the babies features. At this point, they could not tell who they looked most like, but they could clearly see that both babies had their father's chin.

* * *

The next morning, Adrian kissed Natalie goodbye as he went to join the Reenacting group for their Tea Party live performance. He was surprised to see both Rod and Eric at the display and they indicated that while they had been officially 'temporarily' removed from the case, they were still interested in solving it and so, might as well, continue their covers and see it through. Besides, they liked watching Monk work since he brought an approach to the work that was different from their own.

After the event, Adrian attended a cocktail party held by the group to celebrate the occasion. It was held at the historical society and was merely a big get together of all of those who had participated. Adrian, of course, did not drink but sipped on a bottle of water while everyone mingled. He noticed a new person at the event that he hadn't seen before. It was a woman in her mid-forties who was wearing a Harvard University badge.

Walking over to Edward, he inquired as to who she was.

"That is Donna Elsworth." He said. "She is the assistant to the Dean of the School of Humanities at Harvard, and an expert on 18th Century Boston."

"How come I haven't seen her before?" Adrian asked.

"Because, she was only brought in recently due to Mr. Peabody's unfortunate demise. Would you like me to introduce you?" he asked.

"Yes. Please." Said Adrian.

Edward walked Adrian over to Elsworth and introduced them and then went and mingled with others throughout the crowd. Elsworth had been surrounded by various people through the night because she carried with her a large scrapbook with photos from the past century in Boston – photos of people who had been a part of the society.

Adrian asked if he might borrow her scrapbook, and then sat down at a table by himself leafing through its pages. He noted various names that he had seen and marveled at how much some of them had changed through the years. He found pictures of the victims and their families. Some, like the Dudleys, were third and fourth generation members of the group. In one large color photograph, he saw what appeared to be a group photo. As he looked closely at the photo, it was of two older couples, a younger couple and two children, a boy and a girl.

He looked around and snapped a photo of it with his cell phone and then began looking at it even closer.

"That would be the Dudleys." Said Edward walking up behind Adrian.

Adrian looked up at Edward and then back at the picture as Edward pointed out, "This is my mother's parents, and these are my father's parents. Then, these are my parents and me and my sister." He said.

"Nice looking family." Adrian said. "Were you close?"

"Closest." Said Edward.

"Say, I see that some of the people in this group are multigenerational. How far does your family go back with the group?" asked Adrian.

"Oh, just to my grandparents. My mother's family was originally from Connecticut and moved here in the 1920s. They became involved at that time. I'm not sure when Dad's family became involved." Edward stated.

Adrian turned a few more pages and stopped at a group photo from the Boys club. "Look at this one." Adrian stated.

Edward looked down, "Ah yes. There is Dad. Next to him are Mark Bailey and Don Riggs – who died in Vietnam, and Bob Cushing. Oh, and over there is Thayer."

"You knew them all, didn't you?" asked Adrian.

"Yes. Everyone knew each other. Some moved away though and we lost contact. Hey, why don't you put down the book and come over to the library, there is someone I would like you to meet…" he stated.

* * *

As Adrian drove home that night, some things began to bug him. Things that did not make sense about the case. If this whole group was a close as they had stated, then why was one of them suddenly a serial killer towards the others? Maybe what Bailey said was right. They were saying what they were trained to say, but that made it even more difficult for him as a detective. He felt there was definitely some deception afoot, and there was something about the photograph of the Dudleys that bothered him as well. Why would he be bothered by an old family photo? Something was about to break, he just didn't know what.


	21. Chapter 21

For the rest of the Winter Months, Adrian was sidelined as the Reenactors took a break and the New England snow and cold had them pretty much housebound. He did manage to make it to the office several times a week where he would work on case files and occasionally be taken out to consult at a local murder or give his opinion on some long unsolved cold case that they had gotten a new clue on.

The babies continued to grow and Natalie truly began to glow. She felt good and her levels were all at a level where there was little danger to her or the babies. Her relationship with Peggy deepened and it felt, for the first time, that she really had a true 'mother.'

They celebrated Christmas together and then were surprised on Valentines day when Julie and Travis asked to have an intimate get together at the Swampscott residence and turned it into a Wedding. Adrian walked Julie down the aisle and then put his arm around Natalie as they watched their little girl marry the man of her dreams. Life could not have been more perfect at that moment in time.

* * *

When the Spring thaw finally came, Adrian broke from family activities and rejoined the Reenactors as they geared up for the Boston Massacre. It really wasn't much of a Massacre in the modern sense, but it was painted that way by the Patriots and touched on the emotions of the colonists in a way that made it nearly impossible to go back to the way things were.

Adrian was surprised at the March meeting by a familiar face when he witnessed Mark Bailey walking into the room. Bailey nodded at Adrian and Adrian carefully observed Bailey's motions, who he talked to and where he went. Adrian walked over to get another glass of water, and motioned for Eric Gaston to come by and join him. After a few words, Adrian returned to his observation of Bailey who eventually came over to talk with Adrian.

"Mr. Monk…" he said.

Adrian quickly corrected him, "Orne…Simon Orne." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Almost let the cat out of the bag. I don't think anyone heard me. How are you? Any new clues on our serial killer?" asked Bailey.

"No. Things have been quiet. I'm surprised to see you out and about. How long has it been since you were at one of these?" asked Adrian.

"Probably twenty, thirty years. I don't know." Bailey responded.

"What made you decide to come back?" asked Adrian.

"I don't know…an attraction to the macabre, I suppose. Who doesn't love a mystery?" Mark asked.

"I hear you there." Said Adrian. "Oh, incidentally, have you ever met Edward Dudley? He's been helping me work through my role as understudy and helped to teach me how to ride my horse, Shadow."

"I have. It has been many years though." He answered.

"You would like him." Adrian said. "He's very helpful. Open. A lot like you."

"Sounds like I would like him. He sounds a lot like Oscar was. I know he took over for Oscar when the latter retired. He's done a good job with the bank. Oscar would be proud."

"Who wouldn't be?" Adrian asked. "Different topic, but related. How many people know about the legend of the Treasure would you say?"

"Now? Not too many. Unless, of course the speaker went around telling the story everywhere, which I doubt. I think the lecturer had some sort of tie to the Boys' Club and gave us the tale exclusively. Most who would have heard it are either dead or have moved away." Bailey answered.

"I wonder if it is true." Said Adrian.

"What's that?" asked Bailey.

"The legend. I wonder if there is some sort of treasure hidden somewhere around here?" he asked.

"Several men have dug around where it was supposedly taken…" Bailey said.

"Along the Mystic River?" said Adrian.

"Yes, near this little Island." Said Bailey.

"Same Island where Ebenezer Ziggler was found?" Adrian asked.

Bailey paused and pursed his lips. "I suppose that, yes. It is the same Island. Now isn't that a coincidence?"

"There are no coincidences, Mr. Bailey." Said Adrian. "It has been good seeing you again, but I promised my wife I would not stay here too late, and given that she's now in her 32nd week of Pregnancy, I need to try to stay near home as much as possible."

"I understand. We can talk more at the next event. That's your ride, remember. Coming up in April!" said Bailey.

"Chafee's ride. I don't think that Shadow and I will have to attend that at all." Adrian said.

* * *

Adrian pulled out of the parking lot and turned left to return to Swampscott. As his tail lights disappeared, Mark Bailey walked over to Edward Dudley and said a few words. Both men looked very serious, and Bailey motioned strongly towards Dudley regarding whatever it was they were talking about. Dudley shook his head affirmatively as if to say he got the message, and then walked away. Eric Gaston and Rod Simpson observed the entire exchange and took notes. Adrian had been right. Bailey was up to something, and it involved Dudley. But what?

* * *

That evening, Adrian received a phone call at home. It was from Edward Dudley.

"Monk! I'm sorry I didn't get more time with you at the party this afternoon. You had to run off so quickly." He said.

"Yes, my wife needed me to be at home." Said Adrian.

"I trust all is well with her and your precious little bundles of joy." Said Edward.

"Yes. Everything is good." Adrian answered. "Did you need something?"

"Oh…me? Well, I don't really need anything. I was just wondering if perhaps you wanted to take Shadow out riding this weekend since the weather is so nice."

Adrian stopped. He had heard Rod and Eric's message and didn't trust Edward at all. But, this could be the break in the case he needed.

"Um, yeah. Sure. As long as we don't go too far." Adrian said.

"We won't. I figure we could meet at my house and then go to the Torbett MacDonald Park along the Mystic. Maybe we can even look for clues as to your ancestor, Mortimer's story." Edward said.

Adrian was intrigued though knew that somehow Edward was trying to walk him into a trap. Still, he felt he couldn't refuse without jeopardizing the case.

"Okay. What time do you want to meet?" he asked.

"Let's meet about 4:00 PM. That will give us a couple of hours to ride before it turns dark." Edward said. "Plus, there will be less people around."

Adrian's warning bells were now sounding loudly. "Alright. I'll meet you there." He stated. "You live in Beacon Hill, right?"

"Yes. On Brimmer, near the Church of the Advent. See you there." He stated as he hung up.

"Yes, we will." Adrian stated, as he hung up the receiver and made another call.


	22. Chapter 22

The morning sun broke through the curtains and rippled across Natalie's face and eyes causing her to wake up. As she rolled over to snuggle with her husband, she found his side of the bed was empty. Concerned, she called out his name but was met with silence. It was Saturday, where on earth could he be?

She slid out of bed and put on her robe and felt around for her slippers – her now burgeoning belly obscuring her view of her feet. Quietly, she walked out the guest room door and into the main house where all was still. Walking over to the double French doors, she looked out on the patio and there he was, sitting on the stairs by himself watching the sun rise.

She opened the doors and walked outside and stood beside him.

"I was calling for you. Are you okay?" she said as she sat on the step next to him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't hear you. Yes, I'm okay." He said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He just looked ahead. How could he tell his pregnant wife that her husband was about to risk his life and the life of her unborn babies' father by walking into a trap of someone he suspected was involved in serial homicide. He couldn't tell her, just like he couldn't tell her the day before he had stopped by the attorney's office to make sure his will was up to date and all assets were in order. He had no intention of leaving her and was working with headquarters to make sure that nothing happened, but he believed that it was just a matter of time before Dudley set his sights on him anyway, and well, he didn't like Edward even mentioning Natalie and his 'two bundles of joy' the way he did. If Adrian was right, the sooner this guy was off the scene, the better.

"No, sweetheart. Really, I'm okay. Hey, listen…it's a little too cool for you out here don't you think?" he said.

"Are you kidding? I'm carrying two little heaters in my belly right now. It feels great." She said, deciding not to push, and holding onto his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on top of her head and they sat quietly watching the sun come up. Finally, after the longest time, she suggested they go in and get some breakfast – but truthfully, he could have stayed there an eternity and wished they had done so.

As they ate breakfast, Hurricane Peggy came bounding into the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Oh Natalie! I am so glad you are up! I could not sleep last night for thinking about your shower. I have already taken care of the catering, but am having trouble deciding on the theme. If it were a boy, I would go with little boy things like trucks and baseball and have everything in blue and cream. If it were a girl, I would have dolls and jewelry and have everything in pink and cream. But if I throw both of those themes together, then it's just going to be a mess. So, I was thinking about how you all are decorating your nursery. What have you and Adrian decided?"

Natalie said "Mom, don't you remember, the theme is colonial baby. _The Adventures of Mother Goose_, don't you remember?"

"Well, I…" said Peggy.

"Here, come with me, I'll show you some of the artwork we have picked out for the mural on their wall." She stated, hoisting herself up and waddling towards the study with Peggy's hand in her own.

While they were gone, Adrian called Rod to make sure that everything was set for his 4:00 PM meeting. Rod would be stationed at Edward's house to play his role, and Eric would follow them from the Fairgrounds (where they would pick up the horses) then to the park. They would communicate via text, and if at any point Adrian stopped texting, they were to begin moving in. Also, both men were armed in case something bad were about to go down. They were taking every precaution, even to the point that under his riding suit, Adrian wore a Kevlar vest. He wanted to stop the murderer, but he did not want to be stupid.

* * *

At 2:30 PM Adrian announced to Natalie that he needed to go upstairs and get dressed because he was going to go out riding with Edward and Shadow in practice for the April event. She was surprised that he hadn't mentioned anything earlier, and privately wondered if that was what was on his mind.

"You're not keeping something from me, are you?" she asked.

"Would I keep something from you?" was his reply.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "better not." And he just smiled and walked away.

* * *

Finally, at 3:15 PM it was time for him to go. He walked out dressed in a professional riding uniform complete with riding boots that he had stashed a small knife in just in case.

"Oh, my my…it's my man in uniform again…honey I must say…you look…hot!" Natalie said flirtatiously. Adrian didn't protest but only slowly walked up to her and gave her the most tender and heartfelt kiss that she had ever felt.

"What was that for?" she said quietly.  
"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and how you have made my life complete and happier than I have ever thought possible. Never forget that." He said, with a finality in his voice that made her nervous.

"Adrian, you're scaring me." She said.

"Scaring you? I just told you that I love you. Please…don't be scared." He said.

She began to cry. "There was something in your voice just then…you're not going riding are you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going riding." He said.

"Is it dangerous?" she asked.

He paused and then said, "Riding horses can be dangerous, so I can't exactly say no."

"Adrian! What are you not telling me?" she asked.

"Nat…honey, it's okay. Listen. I promise, I'll see you tonight. Have I ever broken a promise?" he asked trying to calm her down and hoping against hope that this would not be the first and last time he would break a promise.

"No." she said. "Please, don't go."

"Sweetheart…" he said.

"I don't want you to go." She said.

"Natalie Jane…" came a voice from the next room. Out walked Peggy. "Darling, you have to let Adrian go do whatever it is he has to do. Marriage is built on trust. Do you trust him?"

Oh, Peggy, why did you have to put it that way? Everything within him now wanted to stay. Everything in him wanted to tell Natalie the whole tale, but he couldn't. If Edward was the guy, and he did not eliminate the threat, their entire family would be in danger. When faced with the choice of Natalie being angry at and not being able to trust what he said ever again, or having all of their lives in grave danger, he had to choose the latter and hope she would somehow understand.

"I trust him." She said, calming down. "Please be careful."

He kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her face and said, "I will. I'll see you later. Promise."


	23. Chapter 23

The red brick of Edward's home looked as if it glowed in the late afternoon sun, as Adrian parked his car across the street and waited for 4:00 PM to arrive. He looked around and spotted Rod parked a few cars down on the other side. The two men nodded at each other and went to work. Exiting his car, Adrian looked both ways and crossed the street, ringing Edward's doorbell. A few seconds later, Edward opened the door and let him inside.

"Come with me." Dudley stated, motioning for Adrian to come into the dining room where he had a map of the area they were going to laid out on the table.

"Alright, this is the area we will be traveling to. We'll go to the Fairgrounds and pick up the horses, and then drive them over to here." He said pointing. "We'll ride around for about an hour, and then I figure we can tie them up and make our way over to the little island in an inflatable raft I have stored in the back of my vehicle. It's only about 15-20 feet from the shore, so that should work out just fine."

Adrian nervously looked around for signs of anything that would cause mischief but didn't see a thing.

"Looks like you have everything planned out." He said to Edward.

"Yes, I do. I always come prepared." Edward said somewhat cryptically, and then laughed. Walking over to his kitchen, Edward picked up a brown satchel and walked to the refrigerator removing two bottles of water and something small that Adrian could not discern.

"Are you ready to go?" he stated.

Adrian reached his hand into his own pocket and pressed send on a pre-typed message that he had rigged up for Rod that simply said. "Go."

"Sure, about how far are we?" Adrian asked. "I need to use the facilities before we go."

"Oh, sure. Back there and to the right. We're about 10 - 15 min…" Edward answered, his words suddenly being interrupted by a loud _CRASH! _"What the devil?" said Edward, setting down the satchel and walking over to the window.

Adrian followed. "Looks like a car wreck. Hey…isn't that your vehicle?"

"Yes! What an idiot! You stay here, I'll go check out the damage." Edward stated, leaving Adrian alone in the house.

* * *

Back in Swampscott, Natalie was becoming increasingly agitated. She felt in her bones that Adrian was in some sort of danger and none of Peggy's sweet talking could calm her down. Peggy decided that the best thing for them would be to visit with Julie for a while near Cambridge. Natalie knew staying around the house would just make her crazy so she reluctantly decided to go.

* * *

As soon as Adrian heard the door shut, he ran over and opened up the satchel. Inside was a hypodermic needle, the two water bottles, and a small vial of blue liquid. When he picked up the vial, he saw that it was marked with a label _Aconitum._

"Wolfsbane!" Adrian said. Looking out the window, he saw that Rod still had Edward occupied by arguing with him over the car. So, he ran to the refrigerator to see what else Dudley might have stored there.

Inside the door was a large collection of vials of different types of poison, some deadlier than others. Some would make one sick and some would make one die. Wolfsbane was one of the worst.

Privately, Adrian pondered which would be worse – ingesting a medicine that would make him vomit or ingesting one that would make him die. Left to his own, he just might choose the Wolfsbane, but then the little voice inside of his head with the beautiful eyes and the pretty blonde hair appeared along with images of the ultrasound of their babies and said "Don't do anything that we wouldn't approve of." Yes, Natalie was now the voice inside his head.

He had to think quick about what to do because now he had proof positive that Edward's little ride was meant to be Mr. Monk's final and he had promised his wife that he would see her that night.

Suddenly, he heard Edward shouting from near the door and Rod's voice coming up quickly.

"I'll call the police!" he heard Edward say distinctly and he knew that Edward was right outside of the door. Replacing the vial, he scurried off to the restroom and typed a text to Rod.

_Poisonous Perp Planning Next Victim – Me! Get Backup._

After a moment, he flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet and then walked out towards Edward saying he was ready to go.

"Did the guy do much damage?" Adrian asked.

"Not a whole lot. It's just that it's going to be an expensive repair. Foreigners! They don't know how to drive, they shouldn't have a car." Edward said, picking up the satchel and heading out the door.

* * *

Edward removed the raft from his car, and got into Adrian's SUV so that they would have a vehicle to tow the horses with. Next, they went to the stables and picked up Shadow and another horse that Edward called Lightning. They arrived at the park about 5:25 PM. Traffic had been unusually heavy and appeared to be getting worse. He looked for Eric upon arrival but saw nobody.

"We're getting a later start on this than I thought, so maybe we should just keep the practice session to around 20 minutes or so." Said Edward, looking nervously around the park.

"Sounds fine to me. You know how much I like to ride." Adrian said.

Quietly, Adrian wondered what would be his methodology. Would he make him drink the poison? Or was he planning to inject him with it? Maybe there was a poison dart in there somewhere. Whether taken internally or externally, he knew that it took a very small amount of the plant to cause death and that Edward's having possession of such a thing clearly signaled he meant business.

* * *

Shadow performed marvelously for Adrian, and Edward remarked on what an improvement he had seen in Monk's horsemanship.

"It's like you have been riding your whole life." He stated. "Here, why don't we tie up the horses now and inflate the raft. We can see what is on the island before darkness comes."

Adrian looked around. No Eric. No Rod. He couldn't text without it being obvious so he just waited for a private moment.

* * *

Julie welcomed Natalie and Peggy into the apartment about 6:15 PM. Travis was sleeping in prep for a late night at the hospital working with some of the doctors in the ER. Julie immediately recognized that the state Natalie was in was not good for her or the babies.

"Mom, you've seriously got to get a grip." She said. "You know he's probably fine."

"Why doesn't he answer my texts?" Natalie asked.

"He's probably busy. You know Adrian and technology." Julie said.

"She's right, Darling. Here, sit down and relax a bit. This isn't good for you or for the babies." Peggy said, as Natalie reluctantly sat on the couch.

* * *

On the highway, Rod received a call from Eric. He was having car trouble and needed Eric to pick him up about 5 miles away from the park. Rod sighed and turned his car in that direction, texting Adrian that they were on their way.

* * *

With the raft inflated and Shadow and Lighting tied to a tree, Adrian and Edward made their way across the inlet and pulled the boat up onto the side of the Island. As they walked back into the woods, Adrian noticed how untouched by human hands everything looked with plush vegetation everywhere – just like it had to have looked back in the 1700s.

"This all looks so…undisturbed." Adrian stated as they walked around the Island.

"Yes. It is such a small parcel of land, there really isn't much anyone could do with it." Said Edward.

"I see. And they say this is where they found Ziggler's body?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. Right over there, in the center of the Island." Edward answered.

"Right over there?" asked Adrian. "You're sure about that?"

"Most certain." Said Edward.

"Edward is right." said an older male voice, walking up to them from out of the shadows. "That is where Ziggler was found, and somewhere on this Island is treasure."

"Bailey?" asked Adrian.

"Hello Adrian." Said Mark Bailey, walking up to him. "I'm so glad that Edward was able to get you here. After all, you have a very important service to provide for us."

"And what is that?" Adrian asked.

"You're going to find the treasure." Said Bailey.

"And, if I don't?" asked Adrian.

"Edward?" Bailey said.

Edward pulled out a vial of blue liquid from his sachel and then took what appeared to be an ink pen from his lapel. Taking the cap off of the pen, Adrian could clearly see that it was a small arrow, not big enough to actually go through him but big enough to cause a wound.

"What is that?" Adrian asked.

As Mark and Edward concentrated on what Edward was doing, Adrian was able to reach into his pocket and speed dial #3 on the phone. It was Rod's cell phone. If he was anywhere near, Adrian wanted him to hear what was being said. Rod answered the phone and put Adrian on speaker phone so that he and Eric could listen in.

Edward dipped the arrow in the liquid and then smiled.

"What does it look like, Adrian. It's an arrow." Said Edward.

"What are you doing to do with it, Dudley. And what about you, Bailey? What are you two up to, are you planning on killing me like you did the others?" said Adrian.

"Not if you cooperate. The others just stood to inherit what was ours. You weren't a part of all that. We may let you live. Now look for our treasure." said Bailey.

Adrian lifted his hands and began to look around the Island as dusk started falling. Once darkness fell, he only had the moonlight to light his way.

"It's hard to see out here." Said Adrian. "Do you have a light?"

"Or course." Said Bailey. "We always come prepared."

"Like father, like son?" Adrian asked.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Mark Bailey is your father. You are his son." Said Adrian.

"Who told you…how?!" said Edward.

"I knew the moment I saw the photograph of the Dudley family. Everyone but the two children had blue eyes. Also, when you both said that it had been years since you had seen each other, I knew it was a lie. You were there in Hampton the afternoon that Natalie and I visited Bailey's house. I smelled the distinct woodsy-spicy smell that your cigars emit. Dead giveaway.

With that said, I hope you realize that I wasn't the only one on this case. Others have seen you talking together and indicated that Mark was giving you some sort of instructions the other day at the party." Adrian said.

"Utter rubbish!" said Bailey. "Edward is Oscar's son, not mine."

"By adoption, yes. But by blood, no. You see, Oscar could not have children – it was a complication of the unfortunate mumps outbreak that hit the JPJ Club in the 1960s. This became apparent when Edwards mother failed to become pregnant after several years of marriage. It may have been for that reason that Edward's mother began to have an illicit sex affair with you – to bear up seed for Oscar from one close enough to be a brother? Or maybe it was just for the sex." Adrian said.

Just then, Edward took the pen and shot the dart at Adrian, planting it firmly in his thigh. Adrian fell to the ground as pain radiated through his leg.

"What the blazes did you do that for?" asked Bailey. "We need him for the treasure."

"We don't need him for anything, father. Don't you see, he isn't going to show us anything? It's better we cut our losses and let him die alone. Yes, that's right Mr. Monk. You're going to die. The arrow I had was dipped in a preparation of Wolfbane, ironically also known as Monkshood. One of the most poisonous plants you can find. Death will be painful but will come quickly. So, you should just relax and let it come. There is no antidote and nobody here can hear you. So, I'm sorry to leave you like this but…guess it's game over."

Edward picked up his things and began to walk back out to the little boat leaving Adrian alone in the dark in the middle of the Island with an arrow in his leg. As they exited the wood however, Rod and Eric along with three other federal agents stood waiting for them with guns drawn.

"Game over for you, Dudley." said Rod. "Everything you just said was recorded. Now get in the boat and get over here before we have to drag your carcasses out of the park. We have to go find Monk."

After taking the boat to the opposite side, Bailey said "It's too late for him, I'm afraid. The poison has already been delivered. Vomiting should be happening in a few minutes, followed by heart palpitations, paralysis, all sorts of nasties and then death. Enjoy the show."

One of the agents jerked Bailey away and he and Edward were cuffed and read their rights. Meanwhile, Rod and Eric jumped into the water and swam to the Island to look for Adrian. They found him in the center of the Island just as he was using his sleeve to remove the arrow from his leg, avoiding disturbing the fingerprints that Edward had left. He winced as he pulled the arrow out and then held it up as Rod and Eric came to help him. "Behold, the murderer's weapon." He said, as he leaned back on his elbow and touched his aching thigh.

* * *

Back at Julie's Natalie's anxiety was going through the roof. It was now 8:15 PM and she had still heard nothing from Adrian. Fear pounded her mind and she refused to stay seated. Pacing the floor, she kept looking at her phone but there was no word. Suddenly her stomach began to cramp hard. She doubled over in pain and Julie ran to her aid. Walking her mother over to the couch, Julie yelled for Travis to wake up and come help. He jolted out of bed and came into the living room where Natalie was breathing hard and in a lot of pain.

"Mrs. Monk. W-what's it feel like?" Travis said, in his inexperience.

"It hurts! Ohhhhhhh!" she said, pulling herself up by Travis's shoulders just in time for her water to break.

"Um, Julie. Your Mom has gone into labor." Travis said.

"What was your first clue?" yelled Natalie.

"We need to get her to the hospital – stat!" Travis said.

* * *

At that very moment, Adrian stood up and then doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.  
"Ohhhhhh!" Adrian screamed. "Oh gosh! It hurts!"

Rod and Eric looked at Adrian. "Oh no, man. I know. We're sorry. Please, try to come with us. At least we can try to make you more comfortable."

"No… I can't move. You can't move me. Oh gosh, the pain!" said Adrian.

"Okay. Then, we'll stay with you." Said Rod, taking off his jacket and putting it under Adrian's neck.

For the next two hours, Rod and Eric tried to talk to Adrian to calm him down. They had never seen a man in such agony.

Finally, at 10:30 PM, they had experienced enough. They were going to move Monk to a hospital no matter what it took. Maybe they could at least give him some morphine to ease his suffering as he died.

Eric made the call.

"Yes, we have a medical emergency near the Torbert MacDonald Park and need supportive care right away….what? I know traffic was terrible earlier, but still? But we have a man who is dying here and is in a lot of pain. He's been poisoned with Wolfsbane." Eric said.

Adrian was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. Catching his breath enough to talk, he grabbed onto Rod and pulled him closely.

"No!" he whispered through shallow breathes. "Not…Not Wolf….Not Wolfsbane! Oh mother of pearl!" he said as another pain hit him hard. Recovering he whispered "Larks..Larkspur. It's Larkspur, not Wolfsbane. They look just alike at a glance. I switched them back in Edwards apartm…Owwwww! Oh gosh, tell them to come quickly!" Adrian said.

Rod turned to Eric "Eric, he says it's Larkspur. Not Wolfsbane."

Eric told the operator "Wait, I'm told it is Larkspur. Not Wolfsbane. What? Not likely that it will cause death? Only if ingested. May just make him sick? Are you sure? Oh wow! How great is that – Hey Adrian, its not going to kill you. It may just cause vomiting, isnt' that great?"

Adrian screamed.

* * *

Given the close proximity from Julie's apartment to the nearest hospital Natalie got through the ER and was admitted by 11:00 PM. She was given an epidural to ease the pain and she seemed to calm down emotionally as well. Something told her that Adrian was okay, though now she was anxious that he would miss the delivery.

"Text Adrian!" she instructed Julie. "Tell him where I'm at. Tell him to hurry."

Adrian's stomach cramps abated as soon as Natalie's epidural kicked in. He sat up and regained some of his strength. "I'm glad that's over." He said. "I swear, it felt like I was in labor!"

"We're glad for you, man. You gave us a scare!" said Eric.

"I gave myself a scare." Adrian said. "Wait a minute. What time is it? Natalie is going to be worried sick. Where is my phone?"

As he looked for the phone suddenly he saw a light shining from within the grass.

"Oh, looks like I've got a message." He said, pressing the button and opening the messages app.

_Adrian. Come Quick! We are at Cambridge Hospital! Mom is in Labor! Need you now!_

"Oh no!" Adrian said. "We've got to go!"

Eric said "What is it?"

"It's my wife! She's in labor!" he said.

"Isn't that early?" Rod asked.

"Yeah, a little. Which way to the cars?" Adrian said as he hobbled towards the woods edge.

"Mr. Monk, the traffic is backed up for miles. Has been all evening." Eric said.

Adrian reached the clearing. "Wait, where is the boat?"

The men looked and the raft was over on the opposite side of the stream.

"I've got to get to her." Adrian said, beginning to panic. "I promised I would be there."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Rod said.

"No, you don't get it. I promised." Said Adrian. "I have to keep my promise."

"Sorry man. But nobody is getting past that traffic in any good amount of time tonight. Someone might be able to get around it…" Rod said.

Adrian stopped, opened his eyes wide and then hobbled quickly to the edge of the bank. He tried to step in but soon realized the water was too deep.

"Adrian, man wait. You can't do that." Said Eric.

"Get out of my way! Shadow! Shadow! Here boy! Shadow`!"

Suddenly, from out of the darkness the three men heard galloping hoofs and then saw a beautiful grey beast come bounding towards the island. With a single leap, Shadow jumped the water and landed on the ground.

"Gentlemen, I hate to leave you like this, but my chariot awaits!" said Adrian, as Shadow bowed down and Adrian hopped on. "Shadow, we're going to Cambridge Hospital. Let's go."

Shadow stood up and ran in a circle to gain enough momentum and then effortless jumped the water once again as Eric and Rod watched the man and his horse disappear into the night.


	24. Chapter 24

In Adrian's absence, labor was progressing fast and furious. Julie went into the delivery room to be with Natalie, and Travis came along to observe as part of his medical studies. Peggy waited anxiously outside making phone calls to her husband Bobby, son Jonathan and Natalie and Adrian's friend Leland.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow and Adrian had exited the park and were using the GPS on Adrian's cell phone to navigate their way to Cambridge. Although his thigh still throbbed with pain, Adrenaline alone spurred Adrian forward with the single thought in mind that he needed to get to his wife, and quickly.

They galloped in and out of thick traffic and then made a straight shot along the berm of the Wellington Bridge over the Mystic and into Somerville. Traveling straight down Highway 28, Adrian experienced a certain tunnel vision, ignoring the danger and pressing forward towards the goal. The entire trip was the longest 3 miles of his life.

* * *

In the delivery room, the epidural's effects were only marginally helping Natalie with the pain. As doctors monitored her and the babies' progress, Julie tried to keep her calm. Great drops of perspiration ran down her face as waves of pain ripped through her midsection and the pressure of the babies bore down upon her body.

"Where-where is he?" she cried amid quick shallow breaths.

"I..I don't know Mom. Just focus on the babies. I'm sure he has a good reason." Julie said.

"It's not like himmmm….ahhhhhhhh" she screamed.

"Mrs. Monk, it's okay. You're doing good. This will all be over soon." Said the doctor on call.

"It hurts…" said Natalie.

"Travis, would you go get a little something more for Mrs. Monk's pain?" the doctor ordered.

"Yes sir." the young man said.

"I…I don't want to hurt the babies." Said Natalie.

"It won't Mrs. Monk. Your blood pressure is somewhat elevated and we're more concerned that the pain that you are experiencing now will be more detrimental to them than any medication we might administer." Said the doctor.

After a few moments more, Natalie began to weep. "I want Adrian. Where is my husband?"

"It's okay, Mom." Said Julie. "It's going to be alright."

Another sharp pain hit Natalie and she screamed. Closing her eyes she panted quickly trying to make the pain go away.

"Where is that young man?" said the Doctor. "He should be back by now with the medicine."

Just then, Travis entered the room. "Sorry, doctor. There was a delay. Big scuffle going on outside. They say some guy is trying to get into the hospital riding a grey horse."

Natalie's eyes shot open and she nearly came up off of the table.

"That's not some guy! That's Adrian! Go! Go get him!" Natalie said as Julie took the command and ran with it.

* * *

Running down an escalator to the emergency room lobby, Julie stood there as law enforcement officials were trying to escort Adrian and Shadow out of the building through large double doors.

"You don't understand! My wife is in labor!" she heard him say.

"STOP!" she yelled.

The officers and Adrian turned and looked at her.

"That's my dad! Let him go!" she yelled as she ran up to the men.

"Miss, this man tried to bring a horse into the hospital." Said one of the officers.

"Yeah, well…he's kinda special in that way…I'll tell you what, I'll go take care of the horse if you let him go see my Mom. She's been calling out for him and is going to give birth any minute now… Please!"

The policeman let go of Adrian's arm, and Adrian leaned forward and gave Julie a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Delivery room 2B" she stated.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" he said as he hobbled as quickly as his legs would take him over to the escalator, and then came to a dead stop. He was staring at the escalator waiting for just the right moment to hop onto the moving stairs. After a full eight opportunities passed his way, Julie yelled at him.

"Just go, Adrian! Take the leap!" she said.

Adrian turned and looked at her and jumped onto the machine and up to the second floor he went.

* * *

A nurse met him at the door and had him go wash up and put on surgical scrubs, then he slipped into the delivery room and into a chair next to Natalie.

"Made it." He said breathlessly, taking her hand as she huffed and puffed rapidly.

"On a horse?" she asked. "I'm sure there's a story here, but…Owwwww!" she said.

"Mrs. Monk, the first babies head is beginning to crown. Don't push right now." Said the doctor.

"Okay, sweetheart. We went through this in Lamaze. Just try to relax. Focus on your breaths." Adrian said.

"Oh…honey…it hurts!" said Natalie.

Adrian's heart went out for her, but he knew he had to stay strong and keep encouraging her through the births.

"I know, sweetheart. It'll all be over soon." He replied.

As additional contractions rippled through her body, the doctor put his hand in place and grabbed onto the baby's head and began to gently slide the baby forward. Against his nature, Adrian could not help but stop what he was doing and watch the momentous event.

He watched the baby's head, covered in dark curls, make its way through the birth canal and observed as the medical staff suctioned amniotic fluid out of his mouth and nose. He listened as the doctor positioned the head in his hands and asked Natalie to push one more time. Then, his eyes grew wide and then overflowed with tears as 3.7 lb Leland Robert made his way into the open air and cried his first cry, loud and strong.

Turning to an exhausted Natalie, Adrian looked into her eyes with love beyond words and utter amazement as his tears dropped heavily onto her arm. He took her hand, which he still clasped, up to his mouth and kissed it. She released his hand and put it to the side of his face and cried tears of joy along with him.

Fifteen minutes later, 3.5 lb. Abigail Margaret pierced through the darkness of her mother's womb and was laid gently next to her Mommy as her Daddy stroked her light brown waves. After several moments of just savoring the moment, the babies were taken to the preemie ward for observation as a precaution and Natalie was wheeled back to a hospital room where she collapsed into a well-deserved sleep.

As he watched her dream sweet dreams, there were simply no words that could express the feeling that Adrian felt in that moment. A love that he never thought possible now flushed away any amount of sadness that still resided within him as he counted his blessings and threw aside every burden, saturated in the overwhelming joy of the moment. This truly was the greatest day of his life.


	25. Chapter 25

**Five Weeks Later**

At home in her own bed, Natalie Monk had the sweetest sleep she had experienced in a long time. After a week-long spat where Natalie hadn't spoken to Adrian out of anger concerning the danger he had put himself in, she finally forgave him and all was well. She couldn't stay mad at him long, even though after all of these years, he could still get on her last nerve. Truth is, the friction in their relationship was something she appreciated in her own way. It kept things fresh. Interesting. And, when things got too rough, it was always followed by a delightful time of making up.

As different as they were in their approaches to life, they were each other's soul mates. She was the yin to his yang. And they had a depth of understanding within their relationship that was rare to find. She hadn't experienced it with Mitch, though she loved him deeply. And as all-consuming as his relationship was with Trudy, Adrian hadn't experienced the kind of deep down depth of understanding with her that he did with Natalie. Their's was a match made in Heaven.

Amazingly, along with that match came two other blessings, their precious little children. They spent a week in NICU being kept warm and on oxygen until their lungs developed more, but after that they were transferred to the regular nursery where all that awaited them was further maturation and putting on of weight.

The first time their Daddy held them was a memorable time in Natalie's mind. Of course, he cried and said the usual about their being so tiny – but it was the look, the look of utter wonder in his eyes that stole her heart. Adrian had always been one to study things, pretty much everything. But right there in that moment, looking eye to eye with his son and daughter, it was as if an entirely new world had opened up to him. "This is life! Natalie! We made two living human beings! How amazing is that?!" she remembered him saying with all the innocence of the child he was holding.

Now, in the quiet of their home, with no more imminent danger at their doorstep, she was at peace and could finally relax and let her body fully recover from the ordeal it had been through. Ah. Rest. What a wonderful word. In her and Adrian's nice comfy bed, surrounded by pillows with the faint smell of Gardenias wafting through her home, Natalie sank deep into a peaceful rest.

That was until she was awakened by the sound.

It was 2:00 AM. What on earth could it be? It was a low pitched humming sound coming from somewhere outside of their bedroom. She rolled over to wake up Adrian to see if he would go check on it, but he was gone. Quickly, she thought of the babies. They were in the nursery room next door to their bedroom. She needed to go check and see if they were okay.

Throwing on her robe and ignoring her slippers, she bounded out of bed and rushed out of the bedroom stopping just outside the nursery door. The light was on inside the nursery and the door was slightly ajar.

As her brilliant blue eyes became illuminated by the light shining inside the room, her hand went to her mouth and a smile came over her face as she watched, unobserved, one of the most precious things she had ever seen. Inside the room, Adrian was dancing - gliding - in almost a Foxtrot manner, and singing as he looked down at baby Abby who rested contently in his arms and, judging from the gloves on his hands, had just been changed.

_"Yes sir…that's my baby…no sir… I don't mean maybe… yes sir… that's by baby girl" _he sang, and then he said in baby-talk, "Yes you are! You're daddy's baby girl. You sure are. You look just like your Mommy, you pretty baby, but you're Daddy's girl!_" _

As he laid his daughter down in her bassinet, Natalie bit her lip as she watched him put on a fresh pair of gloves, pick up baby Leland, whom they nicknamed "Lee", and carry him over to the changing table, all the while talking to him in baby-talk.

"And this is my strong handsome little man! That's right, Lee, we men have to stick together. We can't let those stinkin' girls win anything…yeah…that's right!" he said, as he removed the diaper and uncovered a real mess.

Cringing, he hopped back a couple of steps and adjusted his neck before picking up the diaper pail and, at arm's length sliding the diaper out from under the baby and tossing it into the container. Setting the pail down, he made a bee-line to the trash and threw away his gloves, replacing them with a third pair, and running over to the baby for a quick cleanup.

"You know, Lee. It's really a good thing that you get used to these things now. The wipes. They are a real life-saver. You can't imagine the situations that they can come in handy." He said, to Natalie's delight.

"Now, let's throw that away." He said, tossing the wipes into the trash, and then lifting the baby's bottom-half up slightly, by the ankles, he continued. "and them we're just going to put this diaper right here and…OH NO! Oh gosh! Leeeee!" He whined. "What are you doing? No! Stop! Don't do that! Bad, baby!" he said, letting go of the baby's ankles and using his sleeve to wipe the liquid off of his face from the latest eruption of the Leland Monk Geiser.

Shaking his arms he felt around near the changing table. "Wipe! Where did I put the wipes? I just had them in my hands." He stated in frustration.

Finally, Natalie had enough and burst out laughing.

Adrian spun around with his hands out in front of him. "Wipe! I need a wipe! What's so funny?"

"You are – and precious. Oh, my gosh! " she said, finding the box and giving him a wipe.

"It isn't funny, Natalie." he said.

She laughed harder. "I know."

"I think I got some of it in my mouth. I know I got it in my eye." He said.

Natalie bit her lip harder as Adrian made a spectacle of himself and cleaned himself up.

Once things had settled down he said,"We are going to have to teach him it isn't acceptable behavior to do that."

Natalie chuckled, "Adrian, he's a baby. That's what baby's do. You were a baby once. I'm sure you did it."

"Never." He stated. "Mom wouldn't have allowed it. And besides that, at his age I was figuring out how to change my own diaper."

"You were not." Natalie said incredulously. "Not at _that_ age."

"Uh huh…." He said. "True story."

Natalie laughed and then threw one arm around his side and pulled him in for a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you for doing that." She said, as they put Lee back in his bassinet and then walked back to the bedroom. "although I will say, I didn't think I would ever see the day that Adrian Monk changed a diaper."

"You underestimate me." he said.

"I do? How?" she asked.

"It's like this…I figured that you know, I like to keep things clean…and the babies, well, they really like to make things dirty…so…it gives us both something to do." He said with utter sincerity and excitement in his eyes.

Natalie resisted the urge to laugh again. "Well, if you want to do diaper duty, you will get no arguments from me. That's for sure. Goodnight, honey." she said, settling into bed.

Adrian leaned over and gave her one more kiss before reaching over and touching the top of the lamp. Turning it off, he said "Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams" before falling fast asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Natalie came downstairs and Adrian was sitting in the living room reading a book with both babies strapped to him using baby slings. As he sipped on orange juice, she slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the side of the head.

"Good morning, babe." He said smiling at her, and beginning to stand.

"No…you just sit. Don't want to disturb the babies." She said. "Whatcha got planned today?"

"Well, since I talked Zinn into 12 weeks Paternity leave…" Adrian said.

"Wasn't much 'talking him into' from what I heard, after he nearly got you killed by yanking your support from the "Poisonous Perp" case." She said grimacing.

"Truth." He said. "Anyway, I figured I'm going to wrap up some loose ends around here."

"Mortimer?" she asked.

"Yes. Mortimer." He replied. "There is a book that I had overnighted from the National Archives rare book collection that I think may be key."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"That may be it." he said.

"I'll get it." She stated, as she walked over to the door and saw the FedEx man standing outside.

Opening the door, she heard "Delivery for Mr. Adrian Monk."

"I'll sign." She said, signing his clipboard and taking the package from him.

Shutting the door she walked back to the living room.

"Can I open it?" she asked.

"Please do." He replied.

She walked over to the couch next to him and began to remove the paper wrapping from the package. Inside the wrapping was an archival box, and inside the box was a very old and fragile book.

_A Horticultural and Botanical Digest of the Mystic River from Prehistoric Times to the Time of Revere. 1782._

"A book on plants? That's what you're waiting for?" asked Natalie.

"Yes, Ma'am. Here, let's switch so I can explain." He said.

Adrian handed Lee to Natalie as he took Abby and transferred her to her arms after she got into a comfortable position on the couch.

He leafed through the book for just a minute, before finding what he wanted. As the corners of his lips curled, Natalie smiled as well. "You've solved the case."

"I've solved the case." He repeated.

Rushing over to an end table where Abigail's diary and other papers sat, he quickly gathered all together and sat on an ottoman directly across from Natalie and explained.

"Here's what happened.

When Mortimer married Abigail, Pierre Gaston was enraged. Having first been humiliated by the last minute cancellation of their marriage, he then was subjected to further shame by having his fiancé marry another man in his place. He swore revenge.

Things went very well for Mortimer and Abigail for quite some time and their family prospered. This only added to Pierre's sour constitution and he began to drink and gamble to dampen the inferno that raged within him. He still did not give up on revenge and was very patient as Mortimer excelled, and he fell to ruin.

Once it had appeared that he had finally hit rock bottom, Mortimer had mercy upon him and helped him to get a job at 'Isaiah Thomas's Shop.' If you look through the history of the time, Isaiah Thomas was a famous Printer in Boston – the same printer that printed the Brochure's for Mortimer's Blacksmith's Shop." He said

"And that's how the piece of brochure that was used as wadding for the pistol wound up tying Mortimer to the crime. Pierre framed him?" she said.

"Exactly. Gaston knew what Mortimer's schedule was because pretty much anyone that worked in Boston understood what the Committee for Public Safety was doing. He waited for just the right moment, and lured the recent immigrant, Ebenezer Ziggler, away from Mortimer to investigate some 'disturbance', forced him to get aboard the ferry that crossed the Mystic river, had the ferry driver drop him off at the little Island that almost had me pushing up the daisies…" he said.

"I know that island." She snarled.

"Heh, hum." He cleared his throat, not wanting to restart the earlier conflict. "Yes. _That _ island. Gaston made Ziggler get off at the Island and then took out his pistol and shot him dead. Leaving behind the wadding on purpose. Undoubtedly, the Ferry driver tried to make an escape and Gaston killed him too, by drowning.

Bringing the ferry back across the river on his own, he set up dock and went to Mortimer's shop and planted the evidence - successfully framing him for a crime that he did not commit – successful until now." Adrian said.

"Very good, honey, but here's what I don't get. Why did a book on horticulture and botany help you solve the case?" she asked.

"Oh, the book. It's only there as an historical witness to what was there at the time. You see, when they had me out on the Island, one thing I noticed right away was…well, really two things…First, the Island was basically undeveloped and was so small that people likely hadn't touched it for the last three hundred years. Second, it is literally teeming with Stinging Nettle, which…." He said.

"…Mortimer was deathly allergic to." Natalie finished.

"That's right. His last exposure to the plant nearly took his life and took him a year to recover from. There is NO possible way that Mortimer could have been on that Island in order to kill Ziggler and remain unscathed."

"Yay! Great job, babe! You did it! You cleared Mortimer's name! I'm sure he and Abigail are looking down right now smiling at their Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandson." She said.

Adrian looked at the ceiling and smiled. "Well, it was only right. He didn't do it. Pierre Gaston was the guy all along. But in time…even if it takes 240 years…the truth will out. The truth will always out."


	26. Chapter 26

EPILOGUE

It was a perfect day as the warm July 4th sunshine glimmered down upon a large crowd of Bostonians and tourists who had gathered at the Christopher Columbus Waterfront Park in order to commemorate the placement of a bronze statue in honor of the Sons of Liberty. Secret Service and undercover FBI stood hidden in plain sight, as the security of the event was exponentially increased due to the attendance of the President and the First Lady.

Within the crowd walked a certain DOJ employee and his wife along with their twins who rode contently in a double-stroller. They were joined by uncle Leland and aunt TK who were in town for a visit and had absolutely fallen in love with sweet baby Abby, whose hair was becoming blonder and whose pretty blue eyes mirrored those of her mother - and Leland's namesake, Lee, who at almost 4 months old was increasingly looking and even starting to act like a miniature Adrian.

"Poor Kid." Adrian would say when people would point out the resemblance, but down deep it pleased him because it was always said with a sense of love and never meant in a bad way.

For instance, when Leland first saw the babies, he exclaimed "Heaven help us! There are two of them!" to the sweet laughter of everyone in the room, including Adrian, who now, in his late 50s, felt as young inside as a 25 year old – even though sometimes his body begged to differ.

* * *

As they walked along the brick sidewalk, the couples stood before a statue of a Revolutionary War Patriot standing sentry, and read the inscription below. It was engraved with the names of many of this nation's founding fathers. Some names were quite recognizable and others more obscure. Nestled among them was one name that gave the Monks great pride- _Mortimer Monk, blacksmith_. It was a long overdue honor and they were happy that they had been a part of the restoration of his good name.

* * *

President John Stoddard stood on the stage, prepared to give a brief speech of dedication. Later, he would dismiss the crowd into some planned festivities, which included fireworks on the Harbor after dark. The Monks planned on returning home long before then and watching the spectacle with their friends from their back porch.

Stoddard nodded and waved in recognition when he saw the Monks, and the Stottlemeyers were somewhat impressed.

"You certainly have moved up in the world, Monk." Said Leland. "Just don't forget us from these lofty heights."

"Ah, that's just my cousin, John." Adrian replied, jokingly. "Nothing to worry about. He's family."

Stottlemeyer raised an eyebrow at the comment realizing that most people would have considered it sarcastic; but, for Monk, he knew it was just a statement of truth. Adrian wasn't that impressed with the social elite, and just figured that everyone else would be as nonchalant about it as himself.

* * *

As the President took the podium, the crowd cheered. Shouts of "USA, USA" filled the air and everyone applauded. Adrian and Natalie stood front and center as he addressed the crowd.

* * *

"Two hundred forty-three years ago, men, and women, of valor stood upon this land and risked their lives, their liberty and their sacred honor for a concept. That concept was Freedom.

Freedom – a illusive dream for so many throughout history but a reality that we, as free Americans, have enjoined for nearly two and a half centuries.

Freedom, under God, to live where you want, to do what you want, to marry whom you want, to worship whom you want, to say what you want – all without the interference of an intrusive government that oversteps its bounds in pursuit of power, and all without fear that the exercise thereof could mean life or death for the poor soul who should hope in its promise.

It is a gift, and it is a curse, to live as free men. For in the overabundance of freedom comes a forgetful mind, a prideful spirit, and a slothful attitude.

We forget that the amazing circumstances that we have so long enjoyed have been the exception and not the rule for most of history, and we are far too lax in defending and preserving this gift.

To live and die as free men and women. For most of the centuries, it was unheard of. But for our founding fathers, such as George Washington, Samuel Adams, Paul Revere, William Dawes, Benjamin Franklin, James Madison, Thomas Jefferson, and my ancestor, Mortimer Monk – it was something worth living for, worth dying for, and something they wished to pass on.

The great Virginian, Patrick Henry understood the stakes that they were faced with and presented the people with a witness that still bears application to us today. Listen to his Patriot spirit as it beckons us to always be diligent to protect, preserve and defend our liberty – no matter what.

In a speech in 1775 to the Convention of the Colony of Virginia, speaking of a British government that had suffocated its colonial subjects and had left them with no hope of peace, Henry stated in part:

_They tell us, sir, that we are weak; unable to cope with so formidable an adversary. But when shall we be stronger? Will it be the next week, or the next year? Will it be when we are totally disarmed, and when a British guard shall be stationed in every house? Shall we gather strength by irresolution and inaction? Shall we acquire the means of effectual resistance, by lying supinely on our backs, and hugging the delusive phantom of hope, until our enemies shall have bound us hand and foot? Sir, we are not weak if we make a proper use of those means which the God of nature hath placed in our power. Three millions of people, armed in the holy cause of liberty, and in such a country as that which we possess, are invincible by any force which our enemy can send against us. Besides, sir, we shall not fight our battles alone. There is a just God who presides over the destinies of nations; and who will raise up friends to fight our battles for us. The battle, sir, is not to the strong alone; it is to the vigilant, the active, the brave. Besides, sir, we have no election. If we were base enough to desire it, it is now too late to retire from the contest. There is no retreat but in submission and slavery! Our chains are forged! Their clanking may be heard on the plains of Boston! The war is inevitable and let it come! I repeat it, sir, let it come._

_It is in vain, sir, to extenuate the matter. Gentlemen may cry, Peace, Peace but there is no peace. The war is actually begun! The next gale that sweeps from the north will bring to our ears the clash of resounding arms! Our brethren are already in the field! Why stand we here idle? What is it that gentlemen wish? What would they have? Is life so dear, or peace so sweet, as to be purchased at the price of chains and slavery? Forbid it, Almighty God! I know not what course others may take; but as for me, give me liberty or give me death!_

Over the past two and a half centuries, many have died for the cause of liberty. Are we to stand here today and allow their sacrifice to be in vain?

My fellow Americans, let us take up the charge as modern Sons and Daughters of liberty and let us FIGHT to preserve what is our birthright – passed onto us by generations greater than ours. For should we lose what they have provided we shall never get it back.

The right to speak freely, the right to bear arms, the right to worship or not worship whom one chooses, the right to be free from illegal search and seizure of one's property, the right to OWN the property, freedom to be represented, freedom to be presumed innocent until proven guilty – all of these things are precious, and we should not allow the government, or the press, or the classroom, or anything take them away. Learn your history. Love your history. And remember that the gift you have been given is not to be spent on self-gratification, but is to be a light to the world spreading the cause of Freedom, and Freedom's God, to every corner of the globe. That light still shines today. May it never be extinguished.

God bless you, and God bless the United States of America!

* * *

As a military band struck up a song by John Philips Sousa, the crowd cheered and waved little American flags. The two couples smiled and clapped and looked around as President Stoddard stood on the stage next to his wife, clapping and waving at his audience.

Just then, the President's chief of staff made his way on to the stage and handed the President a piece of paper. Taking it, the President's expression turned from relaxed to exceptionally grave. He stopped applauding and whispered something first to the chief of staff who called over the Secretary of Defense who had made the trip with him. After a few words, the Secretary left and President Stoddard turned back towards the crowd, waving to the crowd nervously one last time and then looking out to the Harbor behind him. As he walked towards the stairs to exit the stage there was suddenly a bright flash far out into the distance followed by a plume of smoke and another even brighter flash. The crowd at first thought it was fireworks, but then, when the President and the First Lady were rushed quickly off the stage by their Secret Service security detail, they realized that it was something else.

Two explosions, somewhere out in the Atlantic about 10 miles away from the city of Boston. What could they be?

As Adrian, Natalie, Leland and TK watched the water with astonishment, they felt in their guts that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

A Special Thank You to alex hoodle, Dmander4483, KittyKat06, AJ, TrixieDixie6, and "Guest" for your faithfulness to review this story. Thank you for the rest for reading and following these stories. Your encouragement means a lot!  
And thank you for the Creators and Actors of Monk for creating such fabulous characters to work with.  
Janine


End file.
